<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Você Existe Em Mim by amitiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998807">Você Existe Em Mim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel'>amitiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Vigilante, Chronic Pain, From Sex to Love, Gladnis, Growth, Healing, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Physical Disability, Promdyn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ardyn, Vigilante AU, ardyn is a really good guy in this, nyxnoct, past ardyn and aera, recovery from abuse, sugar baby prompto argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title translation: You Exist In Me</p>
<p>At night, Prompto, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio are vigilantes, working under Aulea and Regis as they save the city piece by piece. During the day, and on their time off, the four are able to pursue their own interests and work. Gangs run rampant without their intervention, the police is incompetent and unable to help, and Aulea and Regis have trained them to be the new generation of vigilantes to end the crime in Insomnia. </p>
<p>The only issue? It really sucks when it come to forming relationships, and together the chocobros discover that maybe being a vigilante and having a relationship is far harder than it seems.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ardyn is an amazing defense lawyer but heartbroken from the past when his wife left him for his brother. When his path crosses with Prompto, will he finally be able to find love an happiness? Or will he end up just as heartbroken... or worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aera Mirus Fleuret &amp; Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum, Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn loses Aera and Prompto runs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ardyn stared at Aera as she packed her bags, his eyes wide in disbelief. How could this be possible? Hadn’t he given her everything she ever wanted? So why was she leaving… with his brother? Had things been so amiss for so long and he had simply just been blind? Surely things weren’t that bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have I done wrong?” Ardyn asked her, watching from the doorway to their bedroom as she threw her clothes into her suitcases haphazardly. “Have I made you unhappy in any way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aera sighed and looked at him, her hands on her hips. There was a scowl on her face, contorting her breathtakingly beautiful features into something horrendous and ugly, something that Ardyn had never seen before. She had never been cruel like this before. They were happy together. He had never once let her down. He always worked to achieve the best life for them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just not enough for me,” Aera said, a coldness in her voice that made Ardyn look at her in shock. Pain radiated from his broken heart outward, making his entire body ache. “Somnus is more man than you could ever be, Ardyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have I done to make you unhappy?” Ardyn asked, his tears descending down his cheeks. He wanted to reach out to her, to ask for her comfort. After all, Aera was never the one that hurt him in the past. She had always at least pretended to love him. “Have you felt this way the entire time we’ve been married?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear,” Aera said with a mocking petulance, her callousness exposed. This was who she truly was. Not the lovely and kind woman he had known her to be. “I’ve been fucking your brother since we’ve been married. Look at you. Crying? This is why Somnus is so much better. You’re too soft. Fucking man up and stop being a pussy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s it then?” Ardyn surmised as the pain threatened to consume him entirely. Aera walked into the bathroom, grabbing her toiletries. “You’ve exposed who you truly are in favor of my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Aera replied, her tone flat. “I’ll send the divorce papers over to you. I don’t want anything. Your brother will provide for me in ways you never could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn couldn’t listen to this anymore. He walked away from the bedroom and towards the couch of their opulent flat in downtown Gralea. They had moved to Niflheim together at Aera’s request. Ardyn had taken a job at a corporate law firm that he hated, one that made him a huge sum of money to afford the grand lifestyle Aera had to live. And yet now… Now she was leaving him even though he had done everything she had ever requested of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of her heels clacked on the marble tiled floor, and Ardyn looked up at Aera walked out of the master bedroom, her suitcase in one hand, her large purse hanging on the other arm. She was dressed in a tight white dress, a black wide brimmed sun hat on her head. There was a knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be your brother,” Aera said in her unusually cold voice. And yet, Ardyn somehow knew this was how she truly was. The signs, the red flags, had been there. Ardyn had just been blind in his love for her. It was his own fault that he was shocked and devastated here and now. He had loved Aera enough to ignore all the evidence of her true self and her misdeeds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door, and indeed Somnus was on the other side, looking at his brother with a cruel smile. Black hair, blue eyes, and soft features, Somnus was the type to get any woman he wanted. Yet he had a habit of taking whatever was Ardyn’s, a point of jealous possession, a struggle of a game that only Somnus was playing. Why would it be any different with Somnus stealing his wife?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello brother,” Somnus said as he stepped into the flat. “Nice place you have here. I won’t be back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave,” Ardyn sighed, turning away from them and staring at nothing in particular. “I don’t care anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been a terrible liar, brother,” Somnus laughed. There was the sound of Aera and Somnus kissing. “Come on, dear. Let’s get out of here before his pathetic cries bring down the mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, darling,” Aera replied with a squeal of delight. Ardyn wanted to hate them in that moment, but he was too hurt by them right now to feel anything but pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed, and Ardyn did the only thing he could think of. He put his face in his hands and sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Prompto shouted as Luche grabbed him by the hair and pulled him towards the bedroom. He screamed in terror and pain, flailing as he tried to break free from his grasp. Why had he let his guard down? Why did he think it was okay to just be himself around Luche? Being his boyfriend was apparently not a good enough answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I say that I want to fuck you, then I’m going to fuck you!” Luche screamed back. He flung Prompto onto the bed, which was his mistake. The moment that he let go, Prompto gained his footing. Luche got on the bed, stalking his way towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto waited until he was close enough then kicked him in the balls. Luche cried out, and Prompto used that as his opportunity to get out. Scrambling, Prompto got off the bed and ran away, trying to get to the door on time. Luche got to him before he could open the door, roughly grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around quickly. Prompto let out a cry of pain when Luche slapped him across the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are mine, you get that?!” Luche snapped as he gripped Prompto’s shoulders, nearly roughly shaking him. “You don’t get a say in anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Prompto snapped back. While his chest was thumping, his heart racing from adrenaline, he wasn’t afraid of Luche. He had faced much more dangerous opponents in the past. Quickly, he stomped on Luche’s foot, which gave him the space that he needed as the abuser took a step back and released him involuntarily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving Luche anymore thought, Prompto punched him in the nose, easily breaking it. Luche howled in agony, but Prompto didn’t give a shit. He wrenched the door open and ran. Fast. Prompto was known for being the fast one, and he was going to use that to his advantage wherever he could. Why someone like Luche thought he could abuse him was beyond him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto ran down the street until he knew he was safe, the warm summer air washing over the city in roiling waves of stagnant humidity. Breathing heavily, Prompto continued his way towards his place, wondering what was wrong with him. Why did he always pick the bad guys, the ones who ended up hurting him when he told them no? Maybe it was just a result of his upbringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Noctis had shown him that he could be more than that, more than what his past dictated he become. Prompto had learned to be strong, happy, resilient with Noctis and the others. So why was he only putting himself in danger by dating shitty guys who claimed they were better than that? Sure, at first they were always nice. But sure enough, after a time they would become violent and rough with him. Prompto didn’t tolerate that. And he wasn’t going to get involved with anyone like that again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Prompto shook his head and made his way back to his apartment, knowing that he was going to have to take a serious break until he found the right guy or figured out what was wrong with him. Another failed relationship down the drain. Prompto was beginning to believe that maybe it was just him. Maybe he just wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am dedicating this first chapter to <a href="https://twitter.com/NiscuitG">Niscuit-Gravy</a>, who I got into Promdyn and then through talking I came up with this fic.</p>
<p>My goal for this is to write Ardyn as a guy who is loving and awesome and deserving of love. I adore the DLC and seeing how much he was an awesome guy before life screwed him over, and I wanted to dream up how that Ardyn would be while still staying true to how he can be flirtatious and weird. XD</p>
<p>I'm not sure how frequently chapters will update just because these chapters are longer than the other ones I'm currently working on, but it'll definitely be once a week (probably more frequently- those who read my other stuff know I can't resist).</p>
<p>Also the title of the fic is based off of the Josh Groban song, which you can listen to <a href="https://youtu.be/FmqQ1lOK9qE">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto goes out for a cup of coffee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” the judge said as he looked at the young man in his early twenties. “The court finds you not guilty of reckless endangerment while you ran through the red light downtown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, your honor,” Noctis replied, a stupid grin on his face. There were so many times that Prompto wanted to slap that grin off him. Then again, there was a good reason for it. It was a traffic ticket. If they knew what else they were involved in, it would be a laughable matter to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to drive safely, Mr. Caleum,” the judge replied. “Case dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a bang of the gavel, the case was dismissed. Noctis was free to go. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio followed him out. The ringleader of the group, Noctis was the one who brought them all together. They were all friends from grade school up, and all of them were quickly raised in what was affectionately referred to as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were glamorous moments, for sure, but going to court was not one of them. Noctis was just lucky that he could post bail for any one of them. As children, Prompto sure didn’t expect his life to come to this. Then again, he wasn’t smart enough to stay away from Noctis in grade school like the others had been. Gladio and Ignis were both a bit older than Prompto and Noctis, but their family had introduced them to Noctis at an early age. Prompto was the anomaly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had become friends at school when Prompto was just a chubby child, alone and vulnerable. Noctis had seen something in him and became friends with him early on, even going so far as to introduce him to his parents, who were more than amenable to have another child running around the house. The more that Prompto got to know the family, the more he realized they were just a bit… off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aulea and Regis were every bit a loving couple. They had close knit friends, a huge house, and more money than they knew what to do with. When Prompto started noticing how they trained Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, he got curious. When they offered to train him too, he thought it would be fun just to accept. Through the natural energy and good food he was eating there instead of being all alone at his place, Prompto lost the weight, became a pretty skilled fighter, and learned how to use a gun. All by the age of ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was no surprise to Prompto that by fifteen, he was invited to be a part of their life officially. What that life was, he had no clue. It wasn’t until he accepted that they told him what they did. At first he couldn’t believe it. But then he saw Noctis, Aulea, and Regis in action. They were vigilantes, like the superheroes that Prompto loved, out to stop the people who committed grave injustices, regardless of who they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The family had a network, of course. While much of the time they acted like a well to do, rich family, most who got close to them could tell there was something different about the way they acted. Noctis was taught how to put on a mask, a facade that protected him from being discovered. It was something that Ignis and Gladio learned as well. Prompto considered himself the worst at it, even if the others said it was actually the opposite. They said he acted like such a natural that they were all often envious of him. Prompto had only ever been true to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While there were rumors that they existed, although there wasn’t ever any proof, gangs really hated them. The police often took credit for their work, which didn’t bother any of them in the slightest. They were there to help people. It didn’t matter who got the credit. Occasionally, gangs would try to get lucky and encounter them, but they weren’t as skilled as any of them were in a fight. Even if Prompto was better with a gun than with hand to hand combat, he was still skilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since they were all busy most of the time with surveillance, undercover work, or a million other things related to being a vigilante, the Caelums paid them all generously, their fortune coming from their tech company. They were free to leave at any point in time, of course, if they didn’t want to continue with the life. No one wanted to leave, and one day they had all proved it. The four of them came home with the same tattoo, a bird of prey tattooed on their back, shoulders, and down their arms. All four of them were a committed team, a family that refused to part for anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t mean that they weren’t allowed to have a life, though. Noctis was a fairly well known name in the eyes of society, just for being a Caelum. He did some modeling and occasionally brought the other three on board. Ignis enjoyed doing research in the sciences, particularly chemistry experiments to enhance their weaponry and special tactics that they could do, often freelancing at Caelum Tech. Gladio loved literature, especially reading the classics on love and romance. Prompto had his photography, and he often put Noctis in his photos to get them sold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there were their relationships. All of them were primarily into men, although Gladio had a habit of fucking anything remotely attractive that could consent. Ignis was more uptight about it, but Prompto knew it was because he didn’t like to kiss and tell. Noctis was more on the demisexual spectrum of things, and he very rarely had sex if he wasn’t in a committed relationship. And most of the time he wasn’t in a relationship. It was rare if he came home with anyone for a one night stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto considered himself to be the anomaly. He went from partner to partner, hooking up with guys who ended up horrible every single time. About a year ago, Prompto had come to the conclusion that he just wasn’t going to date. Hooking up with random guys would be fine, but beyond that he considered it too much. Prompto constantly wondered if there was something wrong with him, especially since he was basically raised by himself until Aulea and Regis kind of took care of him from time to time. He figured maybe he didn’t have anyone to teach him about what a decent relationship was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now that that’s over,” Noctis said with a sigh and a stretch. “Anyone hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Prompto said with a sigh, stretching his arms while they walked down the steps of the courthouse. “Being in court is terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just a traffic ticket,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should take things just a tad more seriously, like Pormpto,” Ignis scolded him. “That way you wouldn’t have a traffic ticket in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis shrugged as he always did, leaving them all a bit flustered and exasperated. Prompto wasn’t going to entertain Noctis’ nonchalance. There were so many parts of him that were just too anxious and high strung. It was difficult not to worry when he had raised himself, scared and often alone, only finding parents who would care for him as much as they could when he met Noctis. It was a difficult thing to manage, although Prompto supposed that he was doing pretty good for himself now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could go for a bite,” Gladio offered Noctis. They looked at Ignis. “How ‘bout it, Ig?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pass,” Ignis replied, his stoic demeanor always masking whatever pains hid beneath his facade. Prompto knew a mask when he saw one. He wore one himself most of the time, albeit poorly when it came to his own heart. “I need to get back to the laboratory to check on my experiments. And I don’t like to reward bad behavior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Noctis teased. “Sure you’re not up for it, Prom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get some coffee at the local cafe then check out some photography spots since the weather is nice,” Prompto explained. “Get the nerves out after all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With coffee,” Noctis pointed out. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t question the methods of the genius here,” Prompto joked with a finger gun at his best friend. “I’ll text you guys when I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe,” they all recommended. “Walk tall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was their usual mantra whenever someone parted ways and went by themselves to do something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be safe. Walk tall.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The wish for each other was to always be safe and healthy, to never falter, to always walk tall and find a way home. If they couldn’t, then the rule was to go out in a blaze of glory and not once mention their brotherhood. Each time they were stepping away from the group, they were wordlessly telling them that they were safe enough to do so. The hope that they remained safe was the mantra they always parted with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto made his way out of the courthouse area, heading down the street until he came across the first coffee house on the way. He looked more like a delinquent just coming out of court than the many lawyers who were clearly using this place as their go-to coffee house of choice. Prompto didn’t care. He learned not to care about a lot of things that he worried about a lot as a teen. The other worries he had ran much deeper and were much more insidious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blond hair styled like the fashion models in magazines, bright blue eyes with just a hint of violet, Prompto had been asked a few times to model for magazines when he was doing his freelance photography work for fun. Dressed in black jeans with white paint splashes, a black tank top with a white pattern, a studded white belt with chains on the side, and boots reaching his shins, Prompto looked like a punk rocker trying horribly to disguise himself. His vest, covered in hand sewn and collected patches, only completed the look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawyers looked at him oddly as he stepped into the coffee house, and Prompto figured it was because the wings tattooed down his arms made him look more delinquent than punk. If only they knew what he was up to in the evening hours with the others, catching the murderers and other people who did horrible crimes while the police failed to do their jobs. Usually they would leave enough evidence to secure a conviction. There was no point in bringing in a criminal without any evidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto ordered an iced latte with plenty of sugar-free sweetener in it then sat at an empty table in the corner. With a sip of his iced latte, he pulled out his camera from his pocket and began to review the photos he took. Some of these photos would end up leading him to a place where he would take his professional camera while others would just end up as trash. Selfies and the like would end up on his personal social media, but his photography would end up on his photography social media.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me,” a languid voice said just beside him. Prompto looked up and was shocked to see a man with auburn hair and gold eyes, his shoulder length hair pulled back into a low tie. He wore white pants, a black button up, and a white vest. It was a beautiful suit, and Prompto could tell that it looked better without the suit jacket than with it. “Do you mind if I sit across from you? The other tables are full.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Prompto replied right away, assessing the guy as he sat down. Noctis’ family taught them how to assess threats at first glance, and luckily he could tell right away that this guy didn’t mean any harm. The guy took a seat and pulled out a laptop from his briefcase then took a sip from his hot drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I greatly appreciate it,” the man said with a reserved smile, the kind of smile you gave a stranger who was just being minimally polite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto returned it then went back to looking at his camera, browsing through the photos and tagging the ones he enjoyed. He considered for a moment taking photos outside the courthouse, but then again he did that when he was running surveillance. It got boring fast. Luckily, they never did surveillance alone, not just for safety but also to stay attentive and alert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a photographer?” the man asked him out of nowhere, startling Prompto out of his reverie. Looking up at the man, Prompto considered his response. “I beg your pardon. I did promise not to interrupt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Prompto supposed, with a shrug. “I just do it for fun, but it does get the bills paid. Occasionally some prints get sold for good gil. Do you like photography?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admire those with artistic inclinations,” the man considered with a smile. “I myself am a piano player, but just casually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto eyed his hands. They were long, beautiful, well cared for, and perfect for the piano. “You have the hands for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man beamed at the compliment, and Prompto didn’t know why, but it made him blush. “Thank you. I believe that is the best compliment I have ever received.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Prompto asked, kind of disbelieving. “You sure people haven’t complimented your suits or how great of a lawyer you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know I’m a lawyer?” he asked. Prompto looked around the coffee house then looked back at him with a wordless expression saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do you think?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man chuckled. “Right. I suppose you have me there. While I have received compliments, most are quite disingenuous. It’s rare to receive a compliment that is not in an attempt to gain favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know I’m not trying to gain favor?” Prompto asked. It came out a bit more flirtatious than he expected, and he quickly took a long drink of his latte, a failed attempt to hide his blush. It was one of his notoriously bad habits. A lot of times he ended up flirting without even trying to. At times it brought on unwanted attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man smirked at that, although he certainly looked more perplexed than before. “Are you trying to gain favor? Have you perhaps committed any crimes lately and need a good defense attorney?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None that you’ll ever know about,” Prompto replied, unable to help himself. It wasn’t a lie, but this guy didn’t need to know that. “Besides, I don’t even know your name. Why should I confess to you a series of crimes I may or may not have committed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are quite right. And highly intelligent,” the man said. Prompto snorted, unable to help himself. Compared to Gladio, Ignis, or even Noctis, Prompto was about as smart as a box of rocks. It was a fact they never discussed but he was constantly reminded of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man took a business card out of his briefcase and handed it to Prompto. He twirled it in his fingers as if it was one of his favorite guns then looked at the name on it. “Ardyn Izunia, attorney at law. Interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Prompto flicked his fingers, making the card disappear and reappear quickly in between his forefinger and middle finger. “Sorry to upset you, Ardyn, but I don’t need a lawyer. Believe it or not, I was only in the area cause my buddy got a traffic citation and fought it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe it or not,” Ardyn retorted, echoing his words back at him. “I gave that card to you because it has my personal cell phone number written on the back. And I still haven’t gotten your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked at the card again and noticed that it did, indeed, have Ardyn’s number on the back. That was his first red flag. No one was ever interested in him unless they turned out to be these horrible people that sought to hurt him and control him in the end. Prompto had committed himself to a life of being alone because of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto Argentum,” he replied despite himself. He put the card in his pocket, figuring there was no harm in keeping it. They might actually need a lawyer one day. “Sorry to break it to you, but I don’t date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At all?” Ardyn asked. “You’re quite attractive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Prompto said, not letting his compliments detract him. “Series of bad breakups makes me prone to a life of being single.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a shame then,” Ardyn said with feigned anguish. He sighed then winked at Prompto. “I suppose there’s no harm in being friends then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Prompto figured with a shrug. “But why does a lawyer want to be friends with a guy like me? What’s in it for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, back to these pesky favors.” Ardyn smiled at him, but Prompto wasn’t letting down his guard. He drank his latte and looked at him pointedly. “Company perhaps? I’ll tell you what. Consider me an old man going through a midlife crisis, looking for younger company to show off on my arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, how old are you?” Prompto asked him. Ardyn was older than him, sure, but not by </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirty two,” Ardyn replied. Prompto studied him for his honesty then couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m twenty five,” Prompto laughed. “You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much older than me. Okay, so midlife crisis, got it. So you’re looking for a friend to flirt with you and pretend to be your lover when the moment strikes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Ardyn considered. He closed his laptop and leaned forward, looking at Prompto with his golden eyes that suddenly seemed far too alluring. Prompto was compelled to stare, his mouth going dry. “Perhaps I’d like to have you around for a fun romp at my leisure, then to be proper and show you off as my lover as needed. I promise it would be worth your while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s prostitution,” Prompto pointed out, his voice just as quiet as Ardyn’s. “I’ve heard word that’s illegal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not prostitution,” Ardyn objected. He paused, as if considering what to say next. “I could be your sugar daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto snorted at that, unable to help himself. He sat back and covered his mouth, too self-conscious to show off his laughter when it was so genuine and explosive. He didn’t like to show his laughter, his tears, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every time he did outside of his friends, he got hurt. “Sorry. That term always makes me laugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” Ardyn leaned back as well, crossing one leg over the other as he took a sip of his drink. “It’s why I hesitated to use the term. Better than the other though. More dignified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely,” Prompto interjected, his voice dry. He took a sip of his latte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just barely, but it still is,” Ardyn conceded. “How about it? I’d treat you well, respect your privacy, lavish you in gifts. The works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re that awesome, then why not just get a date?” Prompto pointed out. Ardyn was a really attractive guy, clean shaven, well kept, and very obviously well off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It all goes back to favors.” Ardyn neither smiled nor frowned, his expression reserved as he looked away from Prompto at nothing in particular. Prompto supposed that it was a mask he was wearing, maybe the one that was there for all of the heartache he endured. It was one of his “talents” according to Ignis; he understood masks and emotions better than most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Prompto said with a shrug. Ardyn looked at him in surprise. “Let me get to know you a bit, and I’ll think about it. I don’t have a good track record with guys, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ardyn assured him. They spent the better part of an hour talking amongst each other, finding common ground and things that they disagreed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his better judgment, Prompto was interested in Ardyn. He loved the arts, became a lawyer because he was essentially forced into it for the income, preferred to live honest and true to himself, and much of his moral values rested in the same ballpark as Prompto. Prompto also noticed how he dodged questions about his family, matters of his exes, and anything that got too personal about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lines were clearly drawn, and Prompto was invited into Ardyn’s world as a plaything, a toy for him to enjoy while also respecting his need to be away for his own life. As much as Prompto knew that these sort of arrangements were never long term deals, he figured maybe that was just what he was looking for. He didn’t want a relationship and was tired of hooking up with random guys that were fine but not worth leaving a note for in the morning before sneaking out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some one night stands that became too clingy, and Prompto was in the business of keeping his own heart shut and locked away. And he was definitely tired of Ignis scolding him for his terrible relationship choices. It wasn’t that he blamed Prompto, but Ignis often wanted him to bring his lovers over for an intense round of questions. Prompto didn’t like his partner being interrogated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time their conversation dwindled down, Prompto sighed in contemplation. While he knew that this was probably an offer that was as good as it could possibly get, he also knew that there was a pretty decent chance that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> would admonish him like a child if he admitted to such an arrangement. Maybe that was the deciding factor. Maybe that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted to do it. Sometimes he really didn’t enjoy being treated like the child of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Prompto said once they fell into a comfortable lull. Talking to Ardyn was surprisingly very easy. “I’m in. Couple of conditions though. If you touch me when I don’t want to be touched, it’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Ardyn said readily. It struck Prompto as odd that he would agree to something like that. Then again, maybe he really was just that messed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can end it at any point in time,” Prompto added. “I’m not about that power difference or anything like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Ardyn replied with a nod. “I don’t want this to be an unequal partnership, so to speak. I also expect the same courtesy. Might I add that I insist on us using proper protection?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto flushed pink, unable to help himself. “Good point. And good plan. I don’t want to get pregnant or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed at that, and Prompto felt at ease knowing that Ardyn got his sense of humor. With a pleasant sigh, like a whisper in the wind, Ardyn looked at him with a gentle smile that was far more intimate than Prompto expected. It made him blush again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose the only thing left is to exchange numbers and for you to wait for my call or text,” Ardyn pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto took out Ardyn’s business card and flipped it over, looking at the cell phone number. He proceeded to take his own phone and put the number in it then text Ardyn a simple message. “I sent you a text. You have my number now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn took out his phone and smiled, a warm smile that Prompto almost thought was genuine, like he really liked Prompto. He was nearly fooled. “Well then, Prompto. I have probably too much paperwork to read through tonight. I’ll give you a call or text when the urge strikes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon then,” Prompto laughed. He had to leave by now as well, but he opted to wait for Ardyn to head out before he gathered his belongings and headed in the opposite direction of Ardyn’s far-too expensive McLaren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head in semi-disbelief, Prompto proceeded to go about his day. As if his life wasn’t strange enough, now he had this to contend with. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he just had a sign on his forehead that invited strange things into his life. Probably, he figured. For now, he supposed he would just go with the flow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I was building the plot to this fic, I thought about what it would be like for a lonely Ardyn to just be like "Fuck it. This guy is cute and I need to figure out how to just keep spending time with him" and then he blurts out all that shit about a romp and all and internally he's like *this guy is gonna RUN* but then Prompto doesn't and Ardyn internally is like *EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*. XD</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading this! I love writing Ardyn as a nice guy but still being a bit of a flirt. :3</p>
<p>I hope all who read this enjoy it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn talks to Prompto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whether you’re in need of specialized care or have a loved one struggling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somnus Enterprises</span>
  </em>
  <span> is there for all your medical needs,” the television announced before Ardyn could flip the channel to one of the many music stations he enjoyed over </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> drivel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he needed to hear was about how his brother was famously selling medical equipment and medication to private hospitals owned by him to care for the fabulously wealthy. Apparently, it was enough for Somnus to want to travel the world and have a place in every corner of Eos. Yet the moment Ardyn mentioned wanting to move home to Lucis, Aera was upset. Everything was according to her will, and now that Ardyn was free, he still felt tethered by her in a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why he was so rash in deciding to offer Prompto the opportunity to be with him, but only to a physical and less emotionally intimate capacity and with payment. Ardyn appreciated the way that Prompto was so obviously himself, that he wore his emotions on his sleeve and didn’t hide anything. It was a rare quality in others, and he nearly envied Prompto for it. He had been completely taken aback when Prompto actually agreed to the arrangement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stranger things,” Ardyn surmised, looking at the headline on the newspaper next to him. He sat on his perfect couch, sitting in his perfectly clean living room, with music playing on his perfectly mounted television.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in his beautiful flat was perfectly set up, and Ardyn hated every inch of it. It was devoid of life, love, and everything that Ardyn lived for. He was still living in Aera’s world, living a divine lifestyle that only the richest and most lavish could afford. Since he had worked as one of the best corporate lawyers in Niflheim, Ardyn could afford just about anything. Yet he continued to decorate the place like Aera had wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t even that he was waiting for her to come home. Ardyn knew that she was gone and never coming back. Even if it hadn’t been years already, he knew the moment it happened. Yet he was stuck in such presumptions of how high society lived. Clean marble kitchen counters, hardwood floors, everything sleek and black and cold. There was nothing out of place, and the dim mood lighting was likely the only thing that he had enjoyed from it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another sigh, Ardyn picked up the glass of red wine he had poured for himself then looked at the newspaper for the first time that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vigilante Justice? Or Police Succes?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was another issue entirely. The police force was finally beginning to admit that they had limited to no information on the person or people bringing in criminals and literally leaving them on the doorstep to the precincts. Ardyn found it amusing that there were those out there easily doing better work than the police. It would be especially amusing if he ended up defending them, should they be apprehended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucis had always been a strange and inviting place. Ardyn had been born in the country, right in the heart of Lucis, just like his younger brother, Somnus, had. They were nearly inseparable growing up until something dramatically shifted. Somnus had started drifting apart from Ardyn, just as he had started pursuing things that Ardyn pursued. At first, he thought nothing of it. But then it was clear that Somnus always had more insidious intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn first noticed that Somnus wanted to do everything that he did, achieve and live like he did. At first it was academics. Their mother and father would approve of them if they got good grades, so they often did well. But then Ardyn showed a talent for the piano, so Somnus had to as well. They would play competitions together, and Somnus would get furious if he lost to Ardyn and get excited when he beat him. When Ardyn played sports, Somnus would do the same, often vying for the same position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Ardyn caught on, but he didn’t expect that it would go so far as it did. A bisexual young man, he started dating a teen his age in high school. That was, until the young man he was with left him for his brother. Somnus gloated about how he got what Ardyn had wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ardyn had wanted. It was the moment that Ardyn realized Somnus was doing it to hurt him. When he asked him why, Somnus had said that it was fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Ardyn sought to hide the things he loved, the people he cherished, from Somnus. When he was accepted to the best university in Tenebrae, Ardyn kept it a secret until the day he moved. Somnus was vehemently angry that he didn’t know about it beforehand. Since Ardyn was a few years older than Somnus, it gave him a reprieve, the ability to live his life unburdened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when he met Aera. They had a loving and profound relationship, at first. Ardyn was enamored by her, willing to go out of his way to do anything for her. He should have realized then that she was just taking advantage of him, treating him like a lost puppy she could play with until she got bored. But she was his to love and love alone. It wasn’t until Somnus went to the same university, just a year before Ardyn graduated, that he had to worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aera had told him never to worry, that she would always be his and only his. Ardyn believed her, and when he was accepted to the best law school in Eos, Aera happily joined him. It was there that things began to change. She was already demanding, but now she was far more onerous and often compared Ardyn to Somnus. He should have recognized it then, but he so desperately wanted Aera to love him and only him that he only tried to do better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything she wanted, she got, especially when he became a lawyer. Aera insisted they move to Niflheim, separating him from his family. Ardyn’s parents passed away and left him the majority of their fortune, shocking Somnus. The lawyer handling the estate had made it clear that his parents didn’t want the majority of it going to Somnus as “the only thing he couldn’t take.” Ardyn should have known then that it was a gift and a warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he still believed in Aera’s insistence that she loved him, that she wanted only him. It was something that he believed in without equivocation that nothing could change his mind about it. Until one day, Ardyn came home from another long day of working as a corporate lawyer at Aera’s insistence that he found her packing her bags. His world crumbled then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also gave Ardyn a chance to rebuild. He was in Insomnia now, back where he wanted to be, working as a defense attorney. That had always been his passion, to defend the innocent and help those in need. He worked long hours, found joy in his work, and continued with case after case. In the evenings, he would play piano, drink some wine, and go to bed alone. Recently, he had even taken up the violin for fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Ardyn was grateful for his newfound freedom, he was also terribly lonely and hated so much of his life that made him feel stuck. Going on vacations by himself sounded pointless. Enjoying expensive dinners was just annoying and usually for work. Dinner parties amongst lawyers was always a matter of showboating and gloating about their own accomplishments. Surely, Ardyn was used to it and did it well, but he hated every single moment of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he really took genuine pleasure in, other than his piano, was the photography prints he got from Prompto. He didn’t mention it to him, but it was fairly easy to discern that Prompto Argentum was the same P. Argentum on social media. Ardyn had quite a few originals from him, although he kept them in his closet, as if he was afraid to display him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His favorite piece was a commission he had anonymously had from Prompto. Ardyn had asked for Prompto’s interpretation of love. Prompto had sent him a print of a rotting tree that had been split down the middle from a lightning strike. It was something that Ardyn not only identified with but had cried over when he received it. It was rare that anyone could capture his heart so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, though, Ardyn wasn’t deluding himself about the nature of his relationship with Prompto at all. It was an odd thing to do, proposing to be his sugar daddy for all intents and purposes. Yet it wasn’t that strange either since they were both so scarred and hurt from the past. And Ardyn supposed this was the best way to protect himself from the inevitable heartache should Somnus randomly appear back in his life and sweep Prompto off his feet. Somnus and Aera were in Tenebrae now, but Ardyn didn’t put anything past him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Ardyn reviewed the newspaper before finishing his glass of wine. He got up, sauntered over to the kitchen, and poured another glass. It was a rare day that he treated himself to another glass, but he supposed after a victory in court he deserved it. Tomorrow would be another day, of course, so he knew not to over imbibe. Instead of remaining out in the living room, he made his way to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn looked at the sleek black furniture in his room, wondering if perhaps he could add a splash of color. Perhaps cheetah print. Knowing that others would find it tacky, he shook his head and ignored the thought. Then again, it wasn’t as if anyone was joining him there anytime soon. Well, that was soon to change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as if Ardyn had meant to proposition Prompto like that. He had really just meant to ask him on a date and respect his decision when he declined. There was that impulsive little voice in the back of his mind that he usually ignored, though. This time, he didn’t. Ardyn knew that it was all a fake in the end. He could use a relationship with no strings attached, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn took a sip of wine then set it on the bedside table. He took off his relaxation clothes, stripping down to his tight black boxers as his phone went off. It was charging next to the glass of wine, and he picked up the phone and smiled despite himself. Maybe he just needed a friend more than anything. Even still, those he would consider a ‘friend’ of sorts within the attorney community were always one step shy of being an enemy. It was a ruthless world, and Ardyn was already weary of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompt]o:] So… are you at home thinking about your young paramour yet? Cause I forgot to tell you… I’m a clutz. :P<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] Oh I was SO hoping for that. That way you can fall into my arms… My dear paramour. ;D<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] And I thought I was cheesy. XD I guess we’ll have to out cheese each other. Sound gouda to you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn nearly choked on his wine when he read the text from Prompto. He managed not to get it everywhere and set it down on the bedside table, laughing as he did so. Perhaps he was just getting old, but he found Prompto to be hilarious. There was something about his humor that got him every time. It was as if Prompto knew he was going to tell him a horrible joke, but that in itself was the joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] As long as you brie yourself, then I shall happily accept the cheddar challenge.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Ohoho, you got skills. It looks like you’re not feeling bleu right now, so I’ll keep going. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] I will admit. My knowledge of cheese products is not as well rounded as I have led you to believe.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Dude, I have my laptop open researching cheeses. &gt;o&lt;<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] Going out of your way for little ole me? I am honored.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] You would NOT believe the variety. I think I’ve had like 2 cheeses in my life lol<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] Ahh… Then I suspect a wine and cheese date might be in order.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Really? I don’t have any suits or anything. I’ll just show up in jeans and my vest lol<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] Hmm… As much as I would delight in the faces of others, I wouldn’t wish to make things awkward for you. Shopping first.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Oh wow you spoil me! <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] How does tomorrow sound?<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] I’m not busy so name the time and place and I’m there!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn smiled, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Prompto was just reacting because he was getting new clothes and being wined and dined. Of course he wanted to be wined and dined and treated well. That was the arrangement they had. Ardyn had to get his thoughts out of his mind that Prompto was just entertaining him for the sake of it. There wasn’t genuine interest there, and that was the arrangement they had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Btw, I’m cool with just chilling too. Idk how all this works or whatever but you don’t have to go out of your way or anything.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] That is much appreciated, my dear. Perhaps we shall sojourn afterwards at my residence.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Sure no prob. ^_^ Whatever you want.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reading Prompto’s last text again, Ardyn couldn’t help but notice just how much it really was tailored towards his desires. Perhaps he needed this since so much of his life had been spent on Aera’s wishes, on hiding away from Somnus, on doing everything that he could to fight and get away from his family. When had he ever taken a moment for himself? When had he been able to say that he desired something and someone else had been okay with it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn knew that part of what attracted him to Prompto was because he was just so genuine and honest in his emotions, that it was so easy to read him that he didn’t have an issue with being around him and wondering what his intentions were. But now… Now he was second guessing everything. There was nothing there that was unkind or untoward, but under the guise of their arrangement, everything felt… false. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the double edged sword that Ardyn had to accept. He would be graced with Prompto’s presence and delighted with his conversation and intimacy, but it was all at the cost of what he could do for the blond. Wasn’t this the same arrangement he made with Aera when they were wed? So what made this any different? Ardyn worried that he was falling into the same trap, despite his best attempts not to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, his phone went off again. Ardyn stared at the picture of Prompto, his tongue out as he made a ridiculous face while his friend gave a disgusted look in the background. He couldn’t help but laugh. Aera never sent photos like these, candid moments where she was just being ridiculous all for the sake of frivolity. It was a beautiful photo of Prompto in Ardyn’s eyes, just for the sake of joy and humor within it. And it certainly reminded him of why he was engaged in this process despite his better judgements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Noct hates posing for the camera, but he’s got no choice. Not when I’m around! :P<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] What a fantastic image! Is that a friend of yours?<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Noctis? Yeah! He’s like a brother to me. His parents kinda raised me a bit so when people say we should date I’m like GROSS! =&gt;o&lt;= It’s like dating my brother!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] I shudder at the thought. He actually looks a bit like my younger brother.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Really? Is your younger brother Somnus from Somnus Enterprises? Cause if so, we tease Noct about it all the time. XD</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn paused. Prompto knew of his brother. Of course he would know. Somnus was a name that everyone knew. But what did he think of him? It was something that brought about a great deal of dread. Ardyn didn’t want to think about how Prompto could meet Somnus and be swept off his feet by him. After all, Ardyn was a nobody compared to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] That is my brother, yes.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Welp, now I feel bad cause we think he’s a bit of a douche =/ That’s why we tease Noct about it.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] I can ensure you, he is a gigantic douche.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] LOL no sweat off my back then!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reading through the texts again, Ardyn couldn’t help but smile. Prompto read Somnus so well without ever knowing him. It was something that he couldn’t help but feel just a bit of spiteful glee about. While there was no guarantee that Prompto would feel the same if they actually met, he did enjoy the thought of Prompto not liking his brother all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] Worry not dear, I can assure you he is just as you think of him.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] I told Noct and MAN is he pissed! Lol! Gotta love the guy tho cause Noct isn’t a douche… most days XD<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Anyway! I gotta go or else I’m gonna get yelled at for SpEnDiNg ToO mUcH tImE oN tHe PhOnE *eyeroll* I’ll talk to you tomorrow? Just let me know when to be over!<br/></span>
  
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] Of course, dear. Take care and I shall text you in the morning. Have a wonderful night.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>[Prompto:] You too! See ya!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all of his better judgments, Ardyn found himself much happier by speaking with Prompto. They had such a natural conversation, and Prompto was the one who started it. Of course, he chided himself for being like a schoolboy, looking forward to a date with his crush. He was a grown adult, as was Prompto, and surely Prompto wasn’t smiling excitedly as he was. After all, Prompto was likely used to being surrounded by men and women alike who wanted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of going directly to sleep, Ardyn opted to pull on his reading glasses, another thing that marked his age regrettably. He sipped on his wine as he read documents for one of his clients, information that he brought home with him to continue his work. Luckily tomorrow was a scheduled day off. After that, he would have a busy day preparing his client for court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn ended up falling asleep late into the night, having a weird mix of dreams of presenting a defense for why Prompto was innocent of some horrible crime. When he woke, Ardyn found the dreams quite amusing, although a bit disturbing. There was no way Prompto was a criminal… right?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note 1: When Ardyn says "Stranger things" it's an abbreviation of the saying "Stranger things have happened."</p>
<p>Note 2: Prompto would likely use more "text language" than he does in this, but I wanted to make sure that it's legible for people who don't use text speak all the time. </p>
<p>I like the idea of Ardyn and Prompto just having a regular conversation and getting to know each other. Ardyn's world has been so constructed, especially by Aera, that the two of them just talking and being themselves is something that Ardyn desperately needs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn takes Prompto out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto’s phone went off early in the morning, and he sleepily grasped at it to see what was going on. It had been a long night of surveillance, another boring night of watching criminals and gaining evidence of their transgressions. Half the time he wanted to have Ignis on it instead of him since he was more patient and less bored with it, but he wasn’t going to push it. When it was someone’s turn for surveillance, only being incapacitated was a valid excuse to get out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] Does 2pm work well for you? I have some household things to take care of first.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Sounds great! Where do you wanna meet?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] How about at Cafe Insomnia? Do you know the place?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Yup! See you then :D</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grateful for Ardyn deciding it was going to be a later day, Prompto set his alarm and immediately fell back to sleep. He slept hard and dreamlessly until his alarm went off. At first he didn’t hear it, but then Noctis threw a pillow at him, waking him up. Groggy, he sat up and looked at his best friend then grabbed the phone and shut off the alarm. Noctis had decided to crash at his tiny apartment since it was close by where they were surveilling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Prompto said as he looked at his best friend. Noctis let out a grunt, indicating that he was listening. “I gotta go out. Make sure you lock up on the way out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’re you going?” Noctis mumbled, only half-awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot date,” Prompto replied. There was no reply. “Yeah, I know. But believe it or not, I’m being smart about this. Just lock up on the way out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis grunted his assent, and Prompto got up and ready to go. He figured that if they were going shopping somewhere fancy, he should at least dress decently enough. He pulled on regular black jeans that were nice and tight over his tighter black boxers, and a regular black shirt. Nevertheless, he didn’t skip out on styling his hair and pulling on his maroon shin high boots. He couldn’t help it. They reminded him of Ardyn’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at his professional camera, he opted to leave that behind for now, knowing that Ardyn likely wasn’t going to be interested in any of that. Any pictures he could take were likely going to be selfies  anyway. Heading out, Prompto locked up behind him. Chances were Noctis would be asleep much longer, but he had a key to Prompto’s place anyway. They all had keys to each other’s place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Prompto was at Cafe Insomnia, a couple minutes early despite sleeping in. He got an iced latte there, this time sugar free so he could watch his weight, then sat down at the table, waiting for Ardyn. Minutes passed until their arranged meeting time came and went. Prompto was starting to think he went to the wrong place. About five minutes after, though, Ardyn stepped into the cafe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was dressed in white pants, a white v-neck shirt with brown loafers. With his hair pulled back into a low bun and his dark sunglasses, Ardyn looked like a model. Prompto would know since Noctis literally was one. He stared at him with wide eyes, a flush on his cheeks. This was the guy that was treating </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to spend time with him? That was… impossible. Prompto was something, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of something. If anything, he was of little to no consequence in comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn put his glasses on his head as he caught Prompto’s gaze. With a cool smile, he walked towards Prompto, making the blond’s heart skip a beat. Did Ardyn even </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he looked? They were night and day in comparison, and Prompto noticed the many people turning their heads to stare at him on the way in. Prompto was lucky if maybe one person looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, dear,” Ardyn said as he looked at Prompto, who shot out of his seat immediately. “I ended up on the phone with a client longer than I had hoped for. They are particularly needy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully it wasn’t anything really bad,” Prompto said. He knew enough about the law to know that defense attorneys had it rough often. Ignis knew more about how to navigate the law, though. He knew everything. Nevertheless, Prompto wasn’t really smart enough to handle most things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Client nerves is all,” Ardyn explained dismissively. Prompto nodded, knowing what that was like. Being inside a courtroom was horrifying enough, let alone having to face trial. The last thing he wanted was to get arrested for being a vigilante. That would be a one way ticket to prison. “Ready to go, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Prompto shrugged. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boldly, Prompto linked arms with Ardyn, looking up at him with a soft smile. Ardyn smiled back at him, but Prompto was feeling more out of his depth as they left the cafe and headed towards the upscale shops in Lucis. More people looked at him like he was a pariah, and he gradually withdrew his arm from Ardyn to make sure they didn’t look at him the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome,” the store clerk said as they stepped inside a custom suit store. He smiled at Ardyn and completely ignored Prompto. “Ah, Mr. Izunia. Another client in need of looking presentable for court?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ardyn replied smoothly. “Although we are here to see that Prompto gets thoroughly spoiled with several marvelous suits according to his liking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto thought about how he was just so easily regarded here, in the world of the elites and the rich. Noctis, Ignis, and even Gladio were welcome too. Noctis was born into wealth, after all, and Ignis and Gladio were practically with him since birth. Prompto was the only outsider. The clerk thought he was a client of Ardyn’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the clerk said. “A friend of yours is a friend of ours.” He looked at Prompto. “And how will you be paying Mr., uh…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall be paying for it,” Ardyn explained as Prompto’s ears burned red. “And I expect him to get the best treatment you have available here. Otherwise, I’ll be happy to escort my love to another establishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Izunia!” the clerk said, perking up immediately. Prompto wondered just how rich Ardyn was. Lawyers were well off, but he didn’t realize they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> well off. Maybe there was something he was missing. “Right this way. I’ll have you two take a seat here, and I’ll be right back with some champagne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were seated on a black leather couch in front of a three panel mirror with a small raised platform for whoever was getting their suit tailored. Prompto sat at the edge of the couch, facing Ardyn. He was tense, nervous, and worried. This was a place that he usually wouldn’t ever be, and he very clearly didn’t belong. Ardyn didn’t seem to mind, but then again, Ardyn was rich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The clerks here only care about how much you pay them,” Ardyn explained while he rolled his eyes. “But they do make good suits. The owner is very nice too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really that rich?” Prompto asked curiously. “Sorry, that was rude. I just… I’m used to seeing people bend over backwards for Noct cause his family is loaded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I inherited a decent amount from my family,” Ardyn explained. “And worked in corporate law before my ex-wife and I divorced. So I’m fairly well off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ex-wife?” Prompto inquired. Ardyn nodded. “Do I say I’m sorry or congratulations?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn chuckled lightly. “Both I suppose. Not quite how I wanted it to end, but we don’t always get what we want, do we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded. “I get that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before much else could be said, the clerk brought over two glasses of champagne, handing Ardyn his glass then Prompto his. While Prompto didn’t really drink that much, he did enjoy an occasional spirit or two. He took a sip of it, the bubbles tickling his nose a bit as the dry and sweet liquid danced on his tongue. It was likely not that fancy, but Prompto didn’t care. It didn’t take much to make him happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is pretty good,” Prompto said as he looked to Ardyn with a smile, trying to be kind. The clerk snorted in response as he was getting material together, and Prompto frowned. He was used to the treatment from time to time when he was hanging with Noctis, but it wasn’t usually so overt. It hit on all of his insecurities, and his shoulders slumped in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me,” Ardyn said to the clerk. His tone immediately changed to something different, something more professional and less tolerant of the clerk’s antics. “I would like to speak with the manager. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” the clerk said. He came back with a man in a finely tailored suit, with dark skin, dreads pulled back, and glasses. “This is our manager.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Weskham,” Ardyn said, as if he knew the guy. “My love here seems to be getting less than stellar service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that is a problem,” Weskham said with a smile at Prompto. He shifted uncomfortably. No one really paid much attention to him. The gaze was usually on Noctis or the others. “Allow me to personally attend to you two today. I will ensure that all of my staff are appropriately retrained to accommodate everyone’s needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weskham gave a simple look to the clerk, who immediately half-bowed and walked away quickly. Prompto didn’t mean to get anyone in trouble, but Ardyn only sipped his champagne like it was another everyday occurrence. Perhaps it was something that only really rich people understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Noctis’ friend, right?” Weskham asked Prompto as he brought out a bunch of different materials and a measuring tape. The clerk was nearby enough to notice what he said, and there was a heat in his ears. Everyone knew who Noctis was, so Prompto just nodded. “I thought I recognized you from somewhere. I’m a friend of his parents and have seen you when you’ve been spending time with his son. Are you in the same business as him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied, peaking Ardyn’s curiosity. “I do a lot of photography for the family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weskham nodded in understanding, and it seemed to appease Ardyn. “Well, only the best of our clients will get the best service. Including yourself, Master Prompto. This will all be on the house, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Prompto and Ardyn asked at the same time, both of them astounded by the offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any friend of the Caelums is a friend of ours,” Weskham explained with a smile. “And I do believe I had the honor of tailoring Ignis and Gladio’s suits a well. It’s only fitting that it is now your turn. No pun intended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked as Weskham with his mouth slightly open, amazed at the offer. There was no way he could afford anything in the boutique, let alone a fully tailored, personally made suit. “Thank you, sir. That is… really generous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be sure to add the usual accutroments to the suit that Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis have specified,” Weskham continued with a wink. “Now, if I could have you stand up on this platform here so I can get your measurements. You can hold onto your champagne if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to pay for at least one suit,” Ardyn offered, looking at Prompto differently now. Prompto worried that he was going to find out what he was a part of, but hopefully his lie about doing photography for the Caelums smoothed things over. “I am here to spoil him after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Izunia,” Weskham replied with a smile before taking down Prompto’s measurements. He started with the neck and made his way down. Prompto looked at Ardyn, whose eyes were questioning, and shrugged in disbelief. He had no idea they all came to this boutique. Why didn’t anyone tell him? “Now, I will be right back with some choices for you to try on, Prompto. One moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weskham got up and walked away, giving Prompto a moment to get his bearings. Well, almost a moment. Ardyn was just as perplexed as he was, but he was also the man paying for things. “What was that about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly have no clue?” Prompto replied, it coming out as a question of its own. Ardyn looked at him like he didn’t believe him. “Listen, weird things happen when you know a Caelum. I would never even attempt to walk into a store like this on my own. I’m just some dork that stuck around and didn’t bother to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn sat in silent contemplation, studying Prompto as he sipped his champagne. Prompto hated that he had to lie to anyone about what they really did for a living, but he wasn’t going to tell someone he just met that was supposed to be his sugar daddy the truth. He just tried to look innocent, his cheeks burning red, hating how he felt so exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caelums are strange creatures,” Ardyn finally admitted. “What did Weskham mean by the usual accutroments?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really have no clue,” Prompto replied with an embarrassed laugh. “I just kind of agreed to it cause Ignis and Gladio have nice suits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn chuckled at that in amusement. “You sure keep some interesting company, Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Prompto said, his tone baffled. “I find stuff out about them and I’m like what the hell? We’re all pretty close, but sometimes I feel like they’re just a lot closer cause I came into their lives later. They were practically born and raised together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they love having you in their lives,” Ardyn commented, although his tone seemed more sympathetic than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto shrugged. “I’m the annoying younger brother that doesn’t make any of the right decisions so others gotta do it for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they know of our arrangement here?” Ardyn asked inquisitively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto admitted. “I just told Noct I have a date. Even then he wasn’t happy about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you had some bad relationships in the past,” Ardyn pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Prompto sighed. “Apparently I attract abusers. Anyway, we’re supposed to be here for fun. Not for sob stories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn frowned before taking a sip of his champagne. He then smiled coolly. “I suppose you are right. We’ll I’m glad we got that settled. Weird friends that are like family. We all have them. Well, the weird friends or the weird family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled as Weskham returned. They spent the rest of the time going over different types of suits, what worked best for Prompto, what he liked, and how they fit him. By the end of it, Weskham promised him that two new suits would be ready by the end of the following week then more to follow in the coming weeks. Ardyn was impressed with the turnaround time, so Prompto figured that it must have been another Caelum thing. In the end, Ardyn paid for one suit while the others were on the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now that we’ve been through that ordeal,” Ardyn began as they stepped out into the warm summer air, “Dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going somewhere fancy?” Prompto asked him. “Cause I’m not dressed for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we order in?” Ardyn considered. “We’ll head back to my place. Sound better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto admitted. He didn’t mind all this rich people stuff, but he could really only pretend for so long. Even with Ardyn, there was a certain facade he was expected to uphold. A few times he let it break for the truth, but so far Ardyn hadn’t asked him to change any of his behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Ardyn replied. He linked arms with Prompto as they made their way down the street, towards where Ardyn kept his ridiculously expensive McLaren. It wasn’t as expensive as the Regalia, of course, but only so many people could own a car that was only built once or twice. “And Weskham happened to be a dear and slip me your measurements when you weren’t looking. I intend on sending a personal shopper out to get you some other things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked at him, wondering if Ardyn meant to tailor him to his specifications so he could take him to fancy parties and other events. Why wouldn’t he? After all, he was just an item on Ardyn’s arm. As much as Prompto could pretend that Ardyn was feigning interest over what he had to say, the truth was that he was still feigning it. It was all just a way for them to pass the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in the McLaren, Prompto found himself slightly more at ease. He didn’t realize just how anxious he was around the rich and wealthy, especially since Noctis was his friend. But Noctis didn’t look at him like the other rich people in Eos looked at him. Poor people were meant to do menial tasks so the rich could benefit. It was always how it had been. Perhaps he opted to join Ardyn because he never looked at him like that either, at least not so far, even while being his sugar daddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry for how the clerk treated you at first,” Ardyn offered as they drove towards what Prompto imagined was going to be a ridiculously huge mansion or something close to it. “He had no right to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Prompto promised him. “It happens all the time when I’m around rich people and Noct isn’t there with me. He’s like the barrier to prevent me from experiencing douchery with rich people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is quite a way to put it,” Ardyn considered. He glanced at Prompto as they drove. “Your friends protect you a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s fine.” Prompto shrugged. “I grew up poor and Noctis helped me find some friends and all that. You know, the typical story of rich boy helps out poor friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… I have read the fairytales,” Adyn mused. “They are typically considered romantic in nature, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s up to you then, I guess.” Prompto laughed, although he wasn’t too sure how he felt about that as an option. Sure, he thought Ardyn was more than a little attractive, but that didn’t mean they were going to suddenly fall in love and spend forever together. Then again, this was likely the closest he would ever get to nabbing a handsome prince who was devoted to him. A sugar daddy was pretty much all he could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the man in white stealing you off into the sunset.” Ardyn laughed at that. “I’ve been called many things before, but a savior is not one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because saviors are better for the fairytales. I can save myself if I need to.” Prompto laughed at that, but he also looked out the window, wondering what it would be like to be saved by someone who actually cared enough to do it. The others really strove for being strong, for self salvation, for assuring each other they were strong enough to do anything on their own. Prompto just wondered if it would be nice for the chance when he wasn’t being a vigilante in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not doubt it.” They pulled up to a large apartment complex, a high rise tower that was definitely more refined than the small apartment Prompto lived in. He didn’t live in the ghetto, but he definitely lived in more of the cheap side of Insomnia. This was far from that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice place,” Prompto commented as they pulled into the parking garage and parked in the spot reserved for Ardyn. “You even have a parking spot reserved for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your place like?” Ardyn asked him. They got out of the car, and Prompto followed him towards the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Small,” Prompto replied. “Street parking only. That’s if you have a car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” Ardyn asked him. They stepped into the elevator, and he pressed the button for nearly the top floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a motorcycle,” Prompto said. “I keep it at the Caelums most of the time for safety. If I need it, then I’ll take it out. Most of the time it’s just easier to walk around the city or use public transportation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very wise choice, indeed.” There was a tense silence between them in the elevator, and Prompto felt like he had to think of something to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the suit by the way,” Prompto said, finally searching his mind for it. “I don’t think I thanked you yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, it’s nothing, my dear.” Ardyn smiled at him. There was another awkward silence between them. Luckily, the doors opened and they made their way to one of the few doors on the floor. “Please do pardon the mess. I happened to be reading about this vigilante rumor and got lost in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it for a case?” Prompto asked nervously as Ardyn unlocked the door and let him in. He closed the door behind him as Prompto checked out the gorgeous flat. “Wow, looks like something you’d see in a magazine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear,” Ardyn said, although he didn’t smile. Prompto had a feeling that this wasn’t his choice of decor. Then why have it? “And my client claims that the vigilante turned him in, and because of that nothing should be used against him in court.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that the vigilante only leaves guilty people at the police station,” Prompto considered. “So if that’s the case then his argument is kind of useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a good point,” Ardyn mentioned. “We’re also going with an insanity plea. The psychiatrist has made it clear he is not of sound mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there you go,” Prompto said with a smile. “I heard that the vigilante doesn’t go for mentally ill people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. Is it a special interest of yours?” Ardyn looked at him in amusement as he walked to the refrigerator, taking out a glass of bubbly rose. “Would you care for some while we figure out what to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Prompto lied. He didn’t really want to drink that much, but Ardyn was offering. He figured it would be rude to oppose him when the guy just bought him a suit. “And I guess it’s a special interest. I’m like Peter Parker trying to get a pic of Spiderman for the Daily Bugle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Peter Parker and Spiderman are the same person, right?” Ardyn inquired as he poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him. “Are you trying to tell me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the vigilante?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto laughed then took a sip of the drink, hiding his blush behind it. “Yeah, me and what money? And you haven’t told me that you’re a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer connoisseur of the alternative,” Ardyn teased with a laugh. “I grew up loving comics and anything where the hero came in and saved the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Prompto asked, looking around at the place. “This is more country club than Batman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ex-wife seems to still have a strange sort of hold on me, I suppose. All I did was for her, down to the decor. I just haven’t figured out what I’d like to do differently.” Ardyn took a long drink of his wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you like?” Prompto asked him. Ardyn looked at him curiously. “What makes you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I suppose I haven’t considered that.” Ardyn looked at him thoughtfully. “I suppose I’ll have to consider it a bit. For now, though, food. What do you feel like eating? Pizza?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Prompto replied. He didn’t really care what they ordered out. If he was honest with himself, he would eat almost anything. Essentially, he was the exact opposite of Noctis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn ordered the pizza as Prompto checked his phone, responding to Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio in their group text, letting them know he was just hanging out with a friend. They seemed a bit skeptical, but ultimately they just wished him well. Prompto felt like rolling his eyes. As much as he knew he had a past full of bad relationships, he also had a really good track record of defending himself from would-be abusers. Prompto wasn’t as fragile as they thought he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll take about an hour for it to arrive,” Ardyn explained once it was ordered. He took a step toward Prompto, looking at him with a sudden shift in tone. He was hungry, lascivious, and Prompto felt a delightful chill go through him. “I would love to show you to the bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto knew what he meant by that. “I would love for you to show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Ardyn to the bedroom, he thought about how it wasn’t against having sex with Ardyn at all. While it was an arrangement, and he supposed it was something that was expected of him, he wouldn’t have sex with Ardyn if he wasn’t interested. The guy was hot, and there was no denying it. This was nearly just an extended one night stand essentially.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice bedroom,” Prompto said, only lightly teasing as they stepped into the perfect bedroom that looked like it came out of a catalogue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Ardyn asked, although he didn’t sound hopeful about it. Prompto looked at him for a moment as he walked around it, eventually sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Prompto replied, looking at him. “It doesn’t look like something you’d have. It looks like it’s out of a catalogue or something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Top Bedrooms of the Snootiest People in Lucis</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something like that. You don’t seem that snooty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> snooty?” Ardyn asked, his brows raised. He chuckled a bit. “You’re right. I hate it. And I’d prefer to redecorate here as well. I just need to figure out how.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Prompto thought about it. “I have some photo prints I could bring in for you if you want to take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn smiled at that, a bright and kind smile that took Prompto off guard. He took a step towards Prompto, standing just in front of him. Prompto looked up at him, his heart racing. His heart never raced whenever he was with any of his exes. Thinking it strange of him, he chalked it up to just a weird coincidence. Ardyn was hot, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do appreciate that, Prompto,” Ardyn said, his voice lower now. There was something about it, something that sounded like a hum of music, and it traveled down his spine, sending a pleasant tingle through his body. Ardyn placed his hand on Prompto’s neck gently, his fingers trailing along his skin. It was such a simple gesture, but Prompto felt his body ignite from it. “I think I would like to take you up on that offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring over my portfolio the next time then,” Prompto said, his voice soft and his mouth suddenly dry. “I-Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectly.” Ardyn’s voice was nearly a whisper. He stood close to Prompto, so close that if he leaned down then their lips would quickly be touching. “May I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto replied. He meant it. Above all, he wanted to kiss Ardyn. His heart beat rapidly, his desire growing, and he yearned for more of Ardyn so suddenly. It came on like a force of nature, a rapid desire that threatened to overwhelm him entirely. It was enough to make him tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn leaned down, his lips hovering over Prompto’s, less than an inch apart. When their lips connected, Prompto felt like he was on fire in the most pleasant way, his entire body ignited with ravenous hunger. The kiss was meant to be a questioning one to test the waters, but Prompto leaned into it, not realizing how hollow he was in his passion. Prompto needed to be filled, and Ardyn deepened the kiss in response, their tongues yearning to caress each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was vaguely aware of Ardyn placing one hand on either side of him, leaning further into the kiss as they were firmly planted on the bed. Tempted, Prompto wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s neck, pulling him even further into it. He couldn’t believe how sweet and delicious Ardyn’s lips and tongue were, how much he desired more of him in this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was that?” Ardyn asked as he pulled away, his lips still hovering over Prompto’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Prompto replied, his cheeks bright red in response. “You can do more if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do want.” Ardyn smiled, a lustful smile that Prompto definitely liked. “You are so beautiful, Prompto. I intend to ravish you until you understand that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I don’t?” Prompto breathed, wondering how Ardyn could read him so readily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be here if you did.” Ardyn had a point. Prompto didn’t think of himself as attractive at all, and if he did then he wouldn’t have agreed to an arrangement to have a sugar daddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter why I’m here,” Prompto explained. “Just do what you want. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn kissed Prompto then, his lips no longer soft and yearning. They were rushed, hungry, full of desire and passion. Kiss after kiss, Ardyn only paused to take off Prompto’s shirt, admiring his chest by running his hands over Prompto’s chest. A moan escaped his lips as Ardyn thumbed his nipples, rubbing them ever so slightly to see how he responded. When Prompto responded by arching into the touch, Ardyn began to tease them more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn,” Prompto moaned. Ardyn moved his lips down his neck, sucking on it as if to mark his territory. He continued to toy with Prompto’s nipples, a sensitive spot on his body, making his thighs quiver with anticipation. “Nngh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how it feels, my love,” Ardyn murmured into his neck. “I want to hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so good,” Prompto cried out, his desire only growing. “I want more. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” Ardyn asked him, his lips hovering over his nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it all. Your mouth, your… your cock. All of it.” Prompto cried out when Ardyn began to lick and nibble at his nipple, this thumb and forefinger toying with the other. “Please… Please Ardyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting and nearly begging, Prompto found so much relief when Ardyn pulled away and stared at him with that same, smouldering tempestuous look. “Take off your clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take much for Prompto to obey. He stood up and took off his pants and boxers while Ardyn similarly undressed. Prompto stared at him, his eyes lingering on his perfectly chiseled chest and abs, his gorgeous thighs, his thick cock. Everything about him was gorgeous, and his own cock twitched in anticipation. Even his chest hair was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn approached him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled him close. The friction of their bodies pressed together almost made Prompto groan. When Ardyn kissed him, it felt like his entire body was coming alive. He had never felt anything like this before. It was strong, chaotic, and yet entirely cohesive all at once. Prompto had never desired more from someone than he did right now, and yet the desire kept growing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Ardyn pressed his hand against Prompto’s cheek, his thumb rubbing against it as his long fingers held onto the back of his head. Prompto stood on his toes, deepening the kiss, his tongue eager and hungry. Ardyn pressed against him more, backing him up towards the bed once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto backed up until he was laying on the bed, his head on Ardyn’s pillow, the scent of his musk and shampoo enveloping him. It overwhelmed him, and Prompto felt like he could’ve drowned in Ardyn’s scent without issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was little time to think about it. He felt Ardyn’s mouth on his cock, his tongue running along the tip with excruciating pleasure. Prompto gasped and moaned as Ardyn’s mouth enveloped him, his tongue running along the most sensitive area of his cock. Panting, Prompto gripped the sheets from the magnitude of bliss that overwhelmed him, his hips twitching as Ardyn bobbed his head up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn,” Prompto moaned, his hips thrusting upward. He didn’t know when Ardyn had grabbed the lubricant, but he wasn’t going to complain. A moment later, he felt Ardyn’s lubricated fingers enter him while he continued to suck on him, as if he preferred to be the one to drink Prompto in. “Oh Six… Ardyn…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that Prompto was prepped and ready, Ardyn pulled away from him, his lips wet from saliva and precum. He gave Prompto a lustful grin, his cock hard and ready, and Prompto wanted nothing more than to have him inside in this moment. Before Ardyn could insert himself, Prompto sat up and put his hand on Ardyn’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me,” Prompto insisted. “Sit or lay on the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn complied, sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. He looked at Prompto with eyes that were full of never ending desire, and Prompto had the sudden ache in his heart that this was the only time he would really see that from him. Ignoring the ache, he straddled Ardyn, placing his hands on his lover’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he lowered himself onto Ardyn’s cock, moaning the more and more Ardyn entered him. When he bottomed out, he looked at Ardyn, his heart beating with a tenderness that he had never expected to feel. Staring into Ardyn’s eyes, it was hard not to feel something for him. Prompto dismissed it as the height of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good, Prompto,” Ardyn groaned as Prompto began to move. He moaned each time he felt Ardyn’s cock thrust deeper into him, the pleasure overcoming him. Ardyn placed his hands on Prompto’s nipples, caressing them and making Prompto cry out. “Mmnn… You are so gorgeous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn,” Prompto moaned, unable to get out much more than that. He moved faster and harder, feeling Ardyn’s hips twitch underneath him. Without warning, Ardyn sat up and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, holding him close and flush against his chest. Instinctively, Prompto wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s neck in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, Ardyn thrust up while Prompto moved downward, the force making him moan more and more as time went on. Thrusting in tandem, they quickened their pace, holding onto each other tightly, their moans escalating. Suddenly, Ardyn moved erratically under him, hitting Prompto’s prostate again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Prompto cried out as he climaxed, his body spasming. Ardyn gripped him tightly, moving faster and harder within him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Ardyn moaned, climaxing just behind him. They both stopped moving, both of them panting and holding onto each other tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto had never felt anything like this before, and that worried him. This was supposed to be a casual hookup, something that was done in return for favors and spending time with Ardyn. The worst part of it was that he knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak if he got attached. Prompto reminded himself it was just for fun, something not serious, and hoped the reminder would help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doubted it would.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ardyn and Prompto: This is just gonna be casual. Nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>Ardyn and Prompto 5 minutes later: Oh shiet. We're in love.... No we're not. Definitely not &gt;.&gt;</p>
<p>That's it. That's the plot. XD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Club I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis goes to the nightclub, Club I, to relax with his friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s Prompto?” Ignis asked Noctis as they sat on the rooftop, waiting for their suspect to come out. Gladio was on the ground, ready to give the signal that they should come down.</p><p>“He said he had a date,” Noctis replied, looking through the binoculars for some sign of the gang leader to exit the bar. They had collected too much evidence recently for him to just keep walking around. “Didn’t elaborate after that.”</p><p>“A date?” Ignis inquired, his voice just as speculative and surprised as Noctis was. “Didn’t he say he was laying off the dating scene for a while?”</p><p>“Must’ve met someone that changed his mind,” Noctis shrugged. “He said he’s being smart about it. I gotta trust him on it really.”</p><p>“He chose a date with a new guy over this?” Ignis inquired. He looked through his binoculars, likely at Gladio. Noctis saw Gladio throw up a peace sign and knew he was right. He just wanted those two to stop flirting and finally get together already. </p><p>“I didn’t tell him we were bringing in the guy,” Noctis explained. “It was early in the day when he left.”</p><p>“So mid afternoon,” Ignis pointed out. Noctis grunted his assent, and Ignis sighed. “You know it’s easier when we have him here. He’s the fastest out of the four of us.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he’s also working really hard. He deserves a break. Besides, don’t you think it’d be nice if one of us got to get out of this life?” Noctis had been thinking about it a lot lately.</p><p>All of them had really been raised to be vigilantes, but Prompto had been invited in after they became friends. In some strange way, Noctis felt almost a sense of responsibility for Prompto’s involvement. If they hadn’t become friends then Prompto wouldn’t have ended up working as a vigilante. He would’ve been a world renown photographer by now, most likely, and Noctis felt more than a little guilty that he never got a chance to do it. Any opportunity Prompto got to just have a bit of a normal life was something that Noctis immediately caved on.</p><p>“This is the life we were granted, Noct,” Ignis explained. “You are the leader of our group, and we would follow you to the end. Prompto included.”</p><p>“I know,” Noctis huffed. Ignis didn’t get it. He wouldn’t since he was born into the life, just like Gladio was. They didn’t get it since they didn’t see how Prompto could have another life outside of this one. It didn’t help that they were both emotionally invested in each other, no matter how much they denied it.</p><p>“There’s the signal,” Ignis said, pulling Noctis’ thoughts away from giving Prompto a chance to live a better life than the one they had in secret.</p><p>They jumped up, quickly grabbing the rope attached to the grappling hook on the side of the building and repelled down the side of the building, both wearing gloves to prevent it from burning their hands. Once down, they took the ropes with them and continued on their way, furtively sneaking within the shadows as they tailed the gang member.</p><p>Two blocks away, they intercepted him. Gladio cut him off, and when the gang member made to strike, Ignis and Noctis snuck up behind him. Cornered and unable to go anywhere, they made quick work of it. Gladio was the one who ultimately subdued the man while Ignis stood watch and Noctis cuffed him. </p><p>Once they gave Ignis the signal, he brought the Regalia around and they piled the gang member in the trunk. A short stop later, the guy was tossed in front of the police station with a pile of evidence. They disappeared into the night just as an officer stepped out of the station, looking at yet another suspect captured for them. To say that they often made jokes about how incompetent half the officers were in Insomnia was an understatement.</p><p>“Can we finally relax now?” Noctis groaned, removing his gloves as he stretched in the backseat of the Regalia. Gladio sat in the front passenger seat while Ignis drove, as always. “I want to go out and actually enjoy the night for once.”</p><p>“Text Prompto,” Ignis sighed as he turned down a street sharply, changing direction. “See if he wants to go to the nightclub with us. Gladio and I will run surveillance while you two have fun.”</p><p>“Why do we have to run surveillance?” Gladio asked him. “I just wanna drink and relax with you there.”</p><p>“Fine,” Ignis conceded. “A night off for us all then.”</p><p>“Yes!” Noctis cheered. He took out his phone and texted Prompto, hoping that he would join him. They always had fun when they went clubbing together, but if Prompto was still with his date, then he likely wasn’t going to join him. It wasn’t that Noctis couldn’t find his own fun, but he preferred having a friend there that wasn’t hitting on his other friend like Ignis and Gladio were constantly doing.</p><p> </p><p><em> [Noctis:] Hey Prom! We’re going clubbing! Wanna join us?<br/></em> <em> [Prompto:] Dude that sounds so fun! Lemme check with this dude real quick<br/></em> <em> [Noctis:] Who is the guy anyway?<br/></em> <em> [Prompto:] A hottie lol. He’s interested in going. Is he allowed?<br/></em> <em> [Noctis:] I don’t see why not. As long as he’s not a dick lol<br/></em> <em> [Prompto:] He’s not a dick but he’s got a good one! lololol<br/></em> <em> [Noctis:] TMI PROM TMI!!!! We’re gonna go to the usual spot<br/></em> <em> [Prompto:] Club I! got it. Cya there! </em></p><p> </p><p>Noctis shook his head and laughed as he put his phone away. They had a change of clothes on them, and when Ignis pulled off to the side of the road briefly, they all maneuvered in the vehicle to change out of their stealth gear and pulled on their casual clothes. Noctis had opted for tight black jeans and a black v-neck with skulls on it.</p><p>They continued on their way, heading towards the club with a flair that was only brought about by being or being associated with a Caelum. Ignis handed the keys to a valet when they got out, and those waiting in line to get in looked at them in surprise and shock. The bouncer was already removing the red velvet rope to allow them to pass.</p><p>“I should be having a friend named Prompto arriving with a date,” Noctis told the bouncer as Ignis and Gladio went on ahead. “Please let them in immediately.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” the bouncer replied. Noctis thanked him then made his way inside, texting Prompto that the bouncer knew he was coming. </p><p>Once inside, Ignis and Gladio made their way to the top deck of the pulsing club, no doubt to get a drink and sit at one of the many high top tables by the railing to watch the crowd. Noctis didn’t doubt that Ignis was going to be surveilling the area, as he always did. He highly doubted that the guy could even shut it off if he tried.</p><p>Instead of joining them, Noctis made his way over to the bar. He ordered a drink, something sweet and delicious, not caring for the gender stereotypes that somehow were associated with it. Everything in <em> Club I </em> was decorated with black and accented red, from the black bar to the black dancefloor and the red lights on the walls. The music pulsed around him as bodies swayed on the dancefloor and lined the bar, and Noctis kept an eye out for Prompto, letting him know he was at the downstairs bar.</p><p>Leaning against the bar, Noctis noticed the people passing by. It was impossible to watch the crowd and not look for signs of danger, noticing the drugs that people were taking, the potential for people to be assaulted and hurt. He cursed himself for being just like Ignis, and he opted to turn around and face the bartender instead. It was quieter that way.</p><p>That’s when Noctis noticed the man standing next to him. Dressed in tight black pants and a plain black shirt, the tall man looked like he was originally from Galahd. He had dark hair, slightly shaved on the front sides with the rest of the sides of his hair braided. Even in the light of the club, Noctis could tell that his eyes were a fierce blue, too beautiful for his own good.</p><p>What really caught his eyes were the many subtle tattoos that he had, so small that many would miss them at first glance. They were Galahdan tattoos of his heritage, marking him as a warrior if Noctis’ education had been accurate. The man was interesting, beautiful, and took Noctis by surprise by how captivated he found him. He had never been so immediately taken by anyone before.</p><p>“You know,” the guy said, staring straight ahead at the bartender and holding up two fingers. The bartender nodded and got to work. “It’s rude to stare.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Noctis said, blushing and turning away. He took a long sip of his drink, trying not to be the awkward twenty five year old he always was. Another downside to the life he lived was having little experience with men. Ignis had Gladio, even if they denied it, and Prompto had a series of bad relationships. Noctis was just… awkward. Not that he had ever really been interested in anyone, or at least anyone good. </p><p>“I think I’ve seen you around here,” the guy continued after a moment of hesitation between the two of them. “It was a while ago.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis replied. The bartender came over and handed both him and the guy a drink, surprising him. “I think he gave me your drink.”</p><p>“No, it’s for you.” The guy looked at him with a smile. “I would’ve thought that a Caelum is used to having drinks bought for him.”</p><p>Noctis wasn’t surprised. He modeled from time to time to keep himself in the media and people assuming that he was making money more than off the investments and dividends from his parents’ fortune. Plus it helped keep Prompto’s name in magazines and other mediums as a photographer. Noctis was still holding out hope that Prompto could make a name for himself that way and get out of this life.</p><p>“Actually, no,” Noctis replied, accepting the drink nevertheless. “Usually people think it’ll be the other way around.”</p><p>“Well, is it?” he asked, taking a sip of the drink. “The other way around, I mean.”</p><p>“Nope.” Noctis laughed, just a bit bitter. “They usually expect me to sweep them off their feet, marry them, and then divorce them so they get half my fortune. Joke’s on them, though. It’s my parents’ gil.”</p><p>He held up the glass in a toast to the guy, thanked him, then took a sip. The guy smiled at his statement, taking a drink in response to the toast. “I’m surprised that you haven’t taken anyone up on the opportunity.”</p><p>Noctis shrugged. “One night stands are fine, but it’s hard to find someone who isn’t just looking to inherit what my parents have. Not that I’m really looking.”</p><p>“Really?” The guy looked amused but somewhat disappointed. “I guess I was wrong to try and talk to you then.”</p><p>“I said I’m not looking. I didn’t say that someone would find me anyway.” Noctis felt quite foolish for saying it, but it seemed to do the trick. The guy smiled and offered his hand for Noctis to take. Uncertainly, he took it and shook it. “Noctis.”</p><p>“Nyx Ulric,” the guy replied. “You interested in dancing?”</p><p>“Sure,” Noctis replied. He honestly thought about saying no, but he didn’t want to spend his entire life denying people that paid the slightest interest in him. Besides, there was something about Nyx that just seemed… different. It was as if he actually was interested in Noctis as a person. Or perhaps he was just looking for a decent dance partner. </p><p>With a final long drink of his spirit, Noctis felt his inhibitions loosen just enough to follow Nyx out onto the dance floor. He looked up and noticed Ignis and Gladio staring, offering the peace sign as indication that they would make sure he stayed safe. Noctis made a face back at them, sticking out his tongue. Gladio offered his middle finger in response.</p><p>When they reached the dance floor, they faced each other and began to sway to the beat. Nyx put his hands on Noctis’ hips, pulling him closer, until they were lightly grazing each other. Looking up at Nyx, Noctis noticed how his eyes smiled at him, drawing him further into the dance. It was beautiful, and Noctis was once again taken by him. </p><p>Turning around, Noctis began to grind against Nyx, his hips moving to the beat. He felt Nyx’s hard body against his, and he delighted in the feeling of his hands on his hips. Reaching up, he put his hands on Nyx’s neck as he ground his hips, then turned back around, wrapping his arms around Nyx’s neck entirely as he danced with him. </p><p>Leaning forward, Nyx spoke in Noctis’ ear. “You are very hot right now. Would you believe me when I say that I’m into you? Not your money.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that before,” Noctis replied honestly, trying not to let Nyx’s eyes seduce him so easily. “What makes you any different?”</p><p>“I don’t have any magic words to make you believe me,” Nyx explained. “But I can prove it through actions if you give me a chance.”</p><p>No one had ever offered that before. It had always been whatever simple words that people offered up, some words of seduction that granted them a one night stand or a prompt dismissal. No one had ever offered to prove it to him, and those words were magic in their own right. </p><p>“Alright,” Noctis agreed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. It was the first time in a long time it was due to a guy and not a target they had to take down. “I’ll give you a chance.”</p><p>Nyx smiled, and they continued to dance, his hands still on Noctis’ hips. They danced for a while, until Noctis was thirsty and in need of some water. He indicated as such to Nyx, who took his hand and led him off of the dancefloor. Noctis felt his heart leap from the feel of Nyx’s hand in his, but he reminded himself that he didn’t really know anything about the guy. For all he knew, it was some sort of elaborate ruse to get into his life.</p><p>When they reached the bar, Noctis spotted Prompto looking around nervously, his phone in his hands. He was wearing jeans and a shirt, probably what he was wearing when he went out for the day. Next to him was a man with auburn hair pulled back, rather attractive but not Noctis’ type, wearing black jeans and a white shirt. Noctis felt guilty for leaving Prompto waiting for him.</p><p>“Hey Prom!” Noctis said as he walked over to his friend and hugged him. “Sorry, man! I got asked to dance.”</p><p>Nyx offered a smile and indicated he would get them both water. Prompto looked surprised. “This guy your new thing?”</p><p>“We just met,” Noctis explained. He couldn’t help but blush though. “I kind of like him though.”</p><p>“Go for it!” Prompto exclaimed. He turned and smiled at the guy next to him. “Noct, this is Ardyn.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Noctis offered as he shook Ardyn’s hand. “I’ve heard nothing about you.”</p><p>“We just started seeing each other,” Ardyn explained with a gentle smile. “And I have heard great things about you.”</p><p>There was something there that was different from the other guys he had seen Prompto date. He looked kinder, gentler, like he had been through a world of pain in his life and sought to put forward good. Noctis hoped that he was right. Prompto deserved good things. Then again, he thought the last guy would be good for Prompto, and he turned out to be a dick.</p><p>“Let’s go dance!” Prompto said excitedly as he took Ardyn’s hand and led him to the dance floor. Ardyn chuckled as he was pulled along by Prompto, the song changing to something with a slightly faster beat.</p><p>“That was fast,” Nyx said when he returned with a bottle of water. Noctis checked to make sure it was an unbroken seal before taking a drink of it, knowing not to trust anyone just because they said they liked him. “So how about it? Want to go dance again?”</p><p>“Can we go sit somewhere, actually?” Noctis asked him. While it was fun dancing, the old wounds he had suffered at an early age had a tendency to act up if he was active for too long. Rappelling down a building and then going dancing would definitely qualify, and if it was just him and Prompto then they would be taking a longer break by now. Prompto had always been attentive to that.</p><p>“Sure,” Nyx replied with a small smile. He put his hand on the small of Noctis’ back, making his heart thump excitedly, trying to ignore the electricity that coursed through him just by Nyx’s touch. “We can go upstairs if you want.”</p><p>Noctis agreed, although he was acutely aware of how Gladio and Ignis would almost certainly interrupt them at any point in time. Whenever he wasn’t with his actual parents, Gladio and Ignis had a tendency of taking over as parental figures. While sometimes it was warranted and even useful, right now it would just be annoying. So when they got upstairs Noctis indicated that they could sit on the other side of the top deck where soft red loveseats were strategically placed to watch the dancers and cultivate more intimacy.</p><p>“I would’ve thought that you’d like to dance more,” Nyx said once they were seated, his arm draped on the back of the couch.</p><p>Noctis felt suddenly awkward again, realizing that this was the first time he had really sat down with anyone other than his friends on one of these things. It was meant for dates, for people who wanted a comfortable place to ride whatever high they were on and make out. Despite his aching leg and back, Noctis felt stiff and sat on the edge of the couch, unable to relax. He was awkwardly turned towards Nyx, but his eyes were still on his surroundings. </p><p>“I, uh, have some old injuries from an accident,” Noctis explained.</p><p>This was also the part that most people lost interest in him. It was fine to date a Caelum, but he was damaged goods. Even as a vigilante, he wasn’t the best because of it, a leader of the group but not the strongest, the fastest, or the smartest. He was just a Caelum, someone whose name engendered loyalty. Beyond that… he was nothing in comparison to his friends.</p><p>“What happened?” Nyx asked, looking concerned. Noctis was familiar with that look. First came the concern, then came the pity, then came the departure.</p><p>“Car accident,” Noctis explained. “I was in the hospital for eight months or something like that. A few surgeries later, I could walk again, but my back and leg will always be fucked up because of it. I can’t do a lot of strenuous exercise without needing to rest.”</p><p>The truth was worse than that. Sure, they had been in the car, but what had occurred wasn’t an accident. Someone had caught wind that his parents were vigilantes and training the next generation to take over and thought they would put an end to them. Regis had ended up with a messed up leg too, but Aulea had walked away without more than a few bumps and bruises. The people involved had ended up much worse off than any of them. There was swift retribution, and when Noctis woke from the medically induced coma, he knew exactly why no one should ever cross his mother.</p><p>“Let me guess,” Nyx mused. “People hear that and think they don’t want to accommodate you.”</p><p>“Pretty much.” Noctis prepared himself for Nyx telling him something similar. It happened so many times before, why wouldn’t it happen now with this guy? At least it wouldn’t be like some of the others who wanted to pretend they liked him then left him the next morning. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Noctis watched as Nyx lifted his shirt and showed him a long scar on the side of his torso. “You’re not the only one with wounds. I was in the military. Covert ops. Probably ended up with more wounds in half the time.”</p><p>Nodding, Noctis couldn’t help but notice just how gorgeous Nyx’s body was despite the many scars. He had chiseled abs, clearly worked out, and Noctis’ mind automatically went to thinking about what it would be like to be held by him. He blushed, took a long drink of his water, and nodded, trying to regain his composure.</p><p>“You just did that to show me your abs,” Noctis accused. Nyx flashed a smile. “You’re kind of obvious.”</p><p>“Well, I’m obviously into you,” Nyx replied, leaning his head against his fist as his elbow rested on the back of the couch. He turned toward Noctis, one leg folded on the couch while the other was firmly planted on the ground. “Were you thoroughly seduced?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Noctis laughed, subconsciously relaxing a bit. He turned more toward Nyx, leaning one side of his body against the back of the couch, the comfort helping his aching back a bit. “I’m so seduced that I’m falling head over heels.”</p><p>“I knew it,” Nyx said with a mockingly sarcastic tone of success. “My prowess as a skilled Casanova knows no bounds.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Noctis said dryly. “That’s why I’m just falling into your arms.”</p><p>They laughed a bit, the air comfortable between them as the music pulsed in the club. Noctis was vaguely aware of Gladio and Ignis on the other side of the top deck, watching him and Nyx interact. There was no doubt in his mind that one of them was keeping an eye on Prompto and Ardyn dancing down below.</p><p>For once, Noctis didn’t care. He liked Nyx so far, and all of his usual alarm bells weren’t going off. There were so many moments where people usually got tired of him, bored of who he was, or made it obvious that they were searching for his fortune only. Nyx somehow defied all of those expectations of rejection, instead not running or leaving at the first opportunity.</p><p>“I would love to take you on a real date,” Nyx offered once their laughter had died out. “Somewhere quieter where we can talk and really get to know each other.”</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Noctis asked, his stomach churning with the uncomfortable flutter that came with hope. </p><p>“Dinner?” Nyx said, his smile so entrancing that Noctis felt like he was going to get lost within his gaze at any moment. “Somewhere lowkey. Nothing fancy.”</p><p>“I’m in,” Noctis agreed, offering Nyx a smile for the first time. “I guess that means we need to exchange information.”</p><p>Nyx took out his phone and handed it to Noctis. “Go ahead and enter your number in here.”</p><p>Noctis tried not to pretend he was disappointed. This was the other part that he hated. People would take down his number but never offer him theirs. It was a way to make them seem popular and cool, like having his phone number was a point of pride. They didn’t realize that Ignis was great at hacking into their phones remotely and deleting it. </p><p>Nevertheless, Noctis entered his number into Nyx’s phone then handed it back to him. A moment later, his phone buzzed with a text from Nyx. That was a first. The guy wasn’t looking for a one night stand, actually gave him his number, and didn’t care that he had a physical disability. It seemed almost too good to be true.</p><p>“Great,” Nyx said with a grin. “I have some work the rest of the week, but this weekend I should be free. You think you’ll be able to make time for me?”</p><p>“No problem,” Noctis replied. The only issue would be if work came up, but he figured his parents would just be grateful that he had a date at all. Recently they had been on his case about trying to set him up with someone in fear that he was going to be chronically single. “What do you do for work?”</p><p>“Freelance security consulting,” Nyx explained. Noctis saw something then that caught him off guard. It was almost like Nyx was lying to him, a small tell in the way his eyes shifted. But it was gone in a second, and with the pulsing lights he couldn’t be sure. For all he knew it was just his imagination.</p><p>“How does someone get into that?” Noctis asked curiously, not letting it go. Whatever Nyx said next would either set off red flags or put him at ease, and while Prompto was the type to see the good in everyone, Noctis was the type to be overly cautious.</p><p>“Military lifestyle, covert ops,” Nyx said with a shrug. “There’s only so many things military guys and sharpshooters can do when they get out. I was working security and someone mentioned that I would probably be good at it. A few months later and I’m working for myself.”</p><p>“That sounds like a pretty nice deal,” Noctis replied, put at ease by the leisure of his response. There was no lie there. Either that or he was a <em> very </em> good liar. “I guess you aren’t used to a brat like me, living off of my parents’ fortune, right?”</p><p>“You probably do more than lounge around all day while your parents run their company, right?” Nyx offered. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Noctis agreed. “I have a degree in business and politics and a law degree. I work with my parents a lot and model too.”</p><p>Nyx made an impressed noise. “You’re one of those guys who look really hot and like you’re a pretty face, but you are secretly really smart. I knew it.”</p><p>“You knew it?” Noctis asked, curious about what he meant by that.</p><p>“Well, I had seen some of your modeling stuff in the city. You have a look in them like you’re more than what you seem. And I guess I was right. Smart, hot, and a pretty nice guy.” Nyx looked sincere, but Noctis didn’t really know how to take it. Then again, he didn’t really know how to take it when people made assumptions about him that weren’t true.</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis replied stiffly, feeling awkward once more.</p><p>“Ah shit, I fucked things up, didn’t I?” Nyx inquired. “Listen, man, I’m sorry. I just meant that you seem like a great guy, and there’s a fucking ton of people out there who are missing an opportunity to know you when they see you only for your modeling or fortune.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Noctis offered, flushing a bit from that. “I don’t know about all that, but I’m glad you think I’m worth your time. It’s weird being in the spotlight sometimes so I don’t know how to react to it.”</p><p>“You don’t seem like a guy who wants to be in the spotlight at all,” Nyx pointed out. Noctis shrugged. “Well, I won’t be treating you like you’re a prince or anything. You’re just a normal guy to me. An incredibly sexy, normal guy.”</p><p>“My hero,” Noctis offered dryly, although Nyx was making his heart thump again in that way that he both liked and hated. </p><p>Nyx smiled and leaned forward a bit more, as if beckoning Noctis to move closer. He leaned in a bit, surprised when Nyx gently pressed his hand against his cheek. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis replied, his heart beating rapidly.</p><p>Nyx leaned forward, closing the small gap between them, pressing his lips against Noctis’ gently. It felt like a spark of desire was ignited and turned into a flame, a small kiss turning into a bigger blaze. One kiss turned to another, a deeper one, this time initiated by Noctis. They continued to kiss, the heat and intensity increasing each time their lips connected, their tongues caressing each other as they both got lost in the last moments of tension finally turned to the release they needed.</p><p>There was a tap on his shoulder, and Noctis pulled away from the kiss. When he turned around, he saw Ignis and Gladio standing there, both of them looking like they were less than impressed that he found a guy to kiss for the night. Noctis nearly rolled his eyes, but instead he just sighed.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” Ignis said. “We need to turn in. You can either stay or come with us. Your choice. We’ll have to get Prompto from the dance floor too.”</p><p>Noctis nodded and looked back at Nyx. “Guess mom and dad want me home.” Nyx grinned at that, and Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll talk to you later?”</p><p>Nyx smiled and pulled Noctis into another kiss despite Ignis and Gladio’s hovering presence. “I’ll talk to you much sooner than you think.”</p><p>Smiling, Noctis kissed Nyx quickly then got up, ignoring the nonplussed looks from Ignis and Gladio. He followed them towards the steps, the three of them silent. Noctis knew they were annoyed with his antics, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to have fun. Not everyone could be as straight laced as they were all the time. Not everyone was in love with their best friend and refused to admit it.</p><p>“Can you go get Prompto in the crowd?” Ignis asked Gladio once they were downstairs. “You’ll probably be the best to find him.”<br/>“Sure. I’ll meet ya outside,” Gladio replied. He made his way into the crowd, standing so much taller than the rest. They made their way out into the summer night air, their ears ringing from the sudden quiet.</p><p>That was when Ignis rounded on Noctis. “What were you thinking? Kissing a guy you just met in public? What if someone saw and took a picture for the paparazzi?</p><p>Noctis shrugged. “Lighten up, Specs. He’s a pretty cool guy and even asked me out on a date.”</p><p>Ignis startled at that. “He did? And did you say yes?” Noctis nodded. “Well, then. Let’s hope that he is a man worth dating you.”</p><p>“Oh come on,” Noctis replied, rolling his eyes. “I can date someone without it being a big deal.”</p><p>“Hey guys!” Prompto said excitedly as he joined them, Ardyn close behind him. Gladio looked wary of Ardyn, as Noctis expected. “Ignis, Gladio, this is Ardyn.”</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you two,” Ardyn said, offering a hand for one of them to take. Neither of them took it.</p><p>“Forgive us if we’re a bit wary of the men Prompto picks,” Ignis said, more than a bit hostile. Prompto flushed red all the way to his ears. “He has a habit of picking less than savory sorts to be with, and we are not interested in picking up the pieces again.”</p><p>“Seems to me that Prompto is a fully grown adult,” Ardyn commented. “And he knows that I only want to spoil him.”</p><p>He must have sensed Prompto’s embarrassment; it was fairly evident to them all. Noctis felt for Prompto. As well intentioned as Ignis and Gladio were, they were far too overbearing when it came to Noctis’ and Prompto’s relationships. He understood that they wanted to look out for them since they were just a couple years older, but Ignis often came across as scathing and judgmental while Gladio was just gruff. It was a reason why Prompto didn’t typically introduce them to his dates until something went wrong.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Prompto said, looking down at the ground. Just like that, Ignis single handedly brought down Prompto’s mood. He had a spectacular way of doing that, and Noctis felt like kicking him for it. “Just give me a moment guys so I can say goodnight to Ardyn.”</p><p>Ignis and Gladio both made a noise of discontent, and Noctis kicked them both in the shins, albeit not that hard. They both looked at him in perplexed shock. “Don’t be dicks! You’re not our parents.”</p><p>“Apologies,” Ignis said stiffly before walking over to talk to the valet. Gladio followed him, preferring the silent treatment.</p><p>“Sorry guys,” Noctis said. “I met a guy so I’m pretty sure they’re pissed about that more than anything.”</p><p>“I appreciate you coming to his defense,” Ardyn offered, his hands on Prompto’s shoulders as he stood behind him. “Perhaps at a later date in time I will be able to convince you all that my intentions with Prompto are… well they’re not pure, but they are good.”</p><p>“It’s just a casual thing,” Prompto said softly, the evening brought down for him now. “We agreed to keep it that way for a reason.”</p><p>Prompto and Ardyn both looked unhappy about it though, but Noctis figured that it was something that he didn’t want to get into. “Hey, Ardyn’s right. You are both adults. I trust the decisions you make. I’ll call you over when we’re heading out.”</p><p>Noctis left them at that, joining Ignis and Gladio as they waited for the valet to bring the Regalia around. “You two deserved that, you know.”</p><p>“Perhaps I was a bit harsh,” Ignis conceded. “I will apologize properly to Prompto.”</p><p>“Good,” Noctis replied. “Ardyn seems nice. I read him as better than the others.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean he’s great,” Gladio said gruffly. “But he’s an adult. He’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“Same with me?” Noctis asked them. “Nyx is pretty nice. I had a good time with him.”</p><p>“Just be careful,” Ignis advised as the valet finally brought the Regalia to them. “Everyone has different intentions.”</p><p>“I know,” Noctis sighed. He looked at Prompto. “Hey Prom! We’re heading out!”</p><p>Prompto quickly reached up and kissed Ardyn’s cheek then ran towards them, offering a final wave towards his boyfriend. Noctis and Prompto piled into the backseat while Ignis and Gladio got the front. Ignis sped away into the night, clearly wanting the night to be over with. Noctis wondered if something happened between him and Gladio.</p><p>“I am sorry, Prompto,” Ignis offered on their way back. “We worry about you, is all. It came out in a very ugly way. You are capable of making good decisions, and we trust you on that.”</p><p>“Thanks Ig,” Prompto replied. He flopped over, laying his head on Noctis’ lap. The apology seemed to work, and Prompto’s spirits lifted. Noctis knew him better than that, though. He was just internalizing everything instead. “Man, that was a wild two days.”</p><p>“Have fun with him?” Noctis teased.</p><p>“Yeah.” Prompto’s voice grew soft, as if he was remembering something pleasant, and therefore painful. “He’s a good guy. And you got a date!”</p><p>Noctis’ phone went off when he said that, and he took out his phone and smiled. It was Nyx. Maybe things were getting better after all. Maybe Noctis could actually look forward to someone interested in him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ignis and Gladio are good parents to them but sometimes it bleeds out into things that they *don't* need to be a parent about. While they have to help sometimes with getting Prompto out of a bad situation, they also don't allow him the chance to meet a good guy. And Noctis rarely dates so being parental about it is annoying to Noctis. XD</p><p>Thank you all for being so patient with this chapter! Life has been hectic lately with a bunch of stuff going on. Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/absolutelynoct">twitter</a> if you want to know all the fandom stuff I'm up to. :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Commitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis goes on surveillance with Gladio</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ignis had been in a mood recently. Well, it wasn’t so much as recent as it just was ongoing and spiked within the past few days. Raised by his uncle to always follow the Caelums, he was a bit irritated when Noctis and Prompto happily vanished somewhere to go on a date with little regard to the work they had to do. Then again, it had been a while since he saw Noctis go out </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> without one of them, let alone on a date. For Prompto, it was a bit more frequent, and he was more concerned than irritated, although it came out as scathing anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, for Ignis, he was irritated at Gladio. Once again, Gladio insisted on flirting with him at all hours of the day. Yet whenever Ignis asked him if he was being serious, Gladio would just get cheeky with him and smile or offer a dismissive remark. Ignis didn’t like being toyed with. Usually he could easily ignore it, although it was mildly irritating, but recently it had really started to wear on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t entirely sure why now seemed like a good time for his heart and his psyche to feel worn down by Gladio’s constant flirting. It was as if his heart just couldn’t take it anymore. As guarded as he was, he knew that he had a heart that was fragile and liable to break if held in another’s hands. Allowing someone as rough with relationships as Gladio hold it was a horrible idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a new case to work on,” Ignis indicated to the group as they sat in the Caelum conference room at the manor. The Caelums owned a tech company, which was a fantastic way to get updated tech they needed for their nights catching criminals. Yet this work was done primarily at the Caelum manor for the added secrecy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it this time?” Noctis asked. Prompto helped Ignis pass around the dossiers of their new target, the manila folders a stark contrast to the dark wood of the oval table. The walls were bookshelves, full of many books on technology, law, and so many other subjects helpful to their cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Human trafficking, huh?” Gladio asked as he flipped through it, skimming through the contents. They would all read it more in depth later. At least, Ignis hoped that they would. There were times that he suspected that they just relied on him to fill in the gaps. “This looks bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Ignis replied, nodding as he sat down at the conference table next to Gladio. Noctis and Prompto sat across from them. “Rumors have been confirmed as fact. There is a human trafficking ring that is grabbing anyone they deem profitable from the Boroughs. The police haven’t caught on yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, really?” Noctis asked sarcastically. Ignis gave him a look. “The police don’t give a shit about the poor people in the Boroughs. It’ll take someone high profile to get their attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These traffickers are being smart about it too,” Prompto said, looking at the contents. Ignis rarely said it, but Prompto was easily one of the sharpest out of the four of them. And Noctis was right; Prompto did work hard. “They’re taking people that no one will miss and sporadically instead of all at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are being smart,” Ignis agreed. “But they’re not smart enough to avoid our watchful gaze.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you suggest?” Gladio asked Ignis. He was always the one to lead the strategic conversations, although they all had a hand in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest that we run surveillance,” Ignis offered. He caught Noctis’ eye roll, and Prompto nearly groaned. “We need to determine where they are located. When they move to transfer, we intercept. We will need to be particularly attentive. There will be several traffickers there, so we need to be prepared to take down multiple people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the people being trafficked?” Prompto asked them quietly. “Will there be something we can offer them to help with the trauma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be resources provided for them,” Ignis promised him. Prompto was usually the one to worry the most about the victims. “We will have doctors and therapists to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, his face serious, but Ignis knew that he was taking what was said to heart. By all accounts, Prompto had the roughest upbringing. If Aulea and Regis hadn’t taken him in and kept a watchful eye on him, Ignis had no doubt that he would’ve ended up in the child welfare system. Occasionally Prompto’s parents came into town and would demand to see him, but so far Ignis had yet to meet them. It wouldn’t be a pleasant meeting if they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What timeline are we looking at?” Noctis asked. Despite his nonchalance and sarcasm, Noctis was serious when it came to lives that needed to be saved. He was only relaxed and carefree around them, but if it came to doing work he was fully committed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt we have much time,” Ignis replied, hating that he didn’t know the specifics enough to answer that question. It was one of the mysteries of this case, one of the reasons why they would have to act quickly. “If we’re not careful then we will miss our opportune window, but we also have to be smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surveillance tonight then,” Noctis added with a nod from the rest. “Alright. Gladio and Ignis take surveillance since Prom and I did it last time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s fair,” Ignis sighed. Gladio gave him a grin, which he promptly ignored. “We need to be careful, but I recommend running on the ground surveillance as well. I suggest Gladio stay on the ground as you won’t be a target.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” Gladio asked with a wicked grin. “Are my guns too big for them to handle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but your big head is,” Ignis retorted, never missing and beat. Noctis and Prompto started giggling, covering their mouths with their hands to muffle the already strangled sounds of their laughter. Gladio was grinning as well, never too deterred by Ignis’ witty remarks and snappy comebacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Gladio said, his eyes locking with Ignis’. It unnerved Ignis to see Gladio’s amber eyes staring at him, pools of liquid desire drawing him in without any thought of recompense. Ignis both admired and hated Gladio for it and often wondered how he could just be so calm and carefree with his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please review the file before we go further,” Ignis commented, not particularly wanting anyone to get hurt because they weren’t ready for what was coming. Of course, Ignis had looked at the file thoroughly and didn’t need to look at it again, but it wasn’t like he was going to take a chance and not review it several times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon my lovelies!” Aulea said as she stepped into the room. She was dressed in black jeans and a black low cut shirt, her long black hair pulled back and her bright blue eyes always assessing at all times. The black boots she wore laced up to her knees and easily hid a gun or a dagger. Or both. “What case are we looking at today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Human trafficking case, Mrs. Aulea,” Prompto said immediately. Ignis knew that he always sought to curry her favor, not as a romantic interest but as a young man looking at a maternal figure. Aulea and Regis were as good parents to Prompto as they were to Ignis. Only Gladio had a parent alive, and his father was part of their vigilante group as well. His mother died in an operation gone wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh the poor dears,” Aulea tutted. She smiled at them nevertheless as she walked over to each of them and gave them a hug. “I’m considering ordering dinner for those who will be around tonight. If any of you don’t have plans, let me know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio and I will be surveilling tonight,” Ignis explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get something to go for you then,” Aulea smiled. “Noctis? Prompto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any plans tonight,” Prompto admitted. Noctis nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” Aulea said, her smile veritably delighted. “Two of my boys for dinner. What should we order?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galahdan food?” Noctis asked. Aulea looked at him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cause Noctis has a date with a Galahdan guy this weekend,” Gladio told her. Noctis glared at him and blushed bright red. Gladio grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?! Oh that’s wonderful!” Aulea looked genuinely pleased, which Ignis didn’t doubt that she was. Recently, Aulea and Regis had been looking to set Noctis up on some blind dates, something that Noctis vehemently refused to partake in. “I hope it goes well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mom,” Noctis said, giving Gladio a murderous look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Aulea and Regis were horrible parents who embarrassed Noctis at every turn. If anything, they were probably too supportive and only sought to celebrate his successes. For Noctis, Ignis supposed his embarrassment came from the natural chagrin most children felt when their parents discovered they were dating or of age to date. Since Noctis was openly demisexual and wasn’t particularly into relationships without good reason, this news would naturally delight Aulea, and therefore embarrass Noct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll leave you four to it,” Aulea said, offering an extra hug to Prompto and Prompto only before walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all knew he was touched starved, and no one particularly hated that he always got an extra hug from her. What they didn’t know was that Ignis was particularly touched starved as well. However, he never would admit it. Not without a sense of trust that went beyond brotherhood or friendship. It would be something for a lover, if Ignis deigned to have one. Sure, there were one nighters, just as the rest had. But he refused to get close to anyone, mostly for the wear on his heart that Gladio had left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Ignis said with a sigh as he stood, adjusting his black vest and looking at the three. “I suppose I should get the necessities for tonight’s surveillance ready. Please look over the file for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do some research on the backend too,” Prompto offered. They all had training in hacking government systems and finding information that they otherwise couldn’t. He grabbed his messenger bag hanging on the back of his chair and took out his glasses that he used for computer work and reading. Otherwise, he typically used his contacts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Noctis offered. Ignis knew that when Noctis was serious about helping, he could really uncover some good work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also knew that Noctis worked better with Prompto than with the others. It was why they worked in such pairs. Frankly, Ignis had been shocked that Prompto and Noctis didn’t end up dating, but they always spoke about how they were platonic soulmates, the kind that stuck together through thick and thin but didn’t romantically get involved. Ignis had almost hoped that they would get together just to avoid the history of bad relationships Prompto had. Then again, love wasn’t something that could be forced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know if you two find anything,” Ignis indicated, ending the conference then and there. He made his way out of the room and down the hall of the manor, heading towards the large room containing all of the tech and weapons for the purpose of their vigilantism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was located behind a locked door that required a passcode, a thumb print, and a retinal scan to get through. After being identified by all three, the thick steel door slid open like they did in Ignis’ favorite science fiction show. Stepping inside, he looked at the walls of tech, the stands holding the multiple guns and daggers, the array of weaponry and gadgets more than any of them could likely ever use in their lifetime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about getting for this?” Gladio asked after he entered the room behind Ignis, requiring his own set of scans to get through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis tried not to look at him. Gladio had decided to grow his hair out, and it had now reached well beyond his shoulders. Recently his sister, Iris, had taught him how to braid the sides of his hair in the Galahdan style, both of them interested in preserving what they knew about their heritage from their mother’s side. Because of that, Gladio’s long, gorgeous brown hair was braided with a thick braid and a thinner braid on one side, to top of his hair pulled into a messy bun on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a gorgeous look, and Ignis cursed himself that he could so easily be undone by Gladio’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hairstyle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then again, it wasn’t just his hair. It was all of who he was. Taller than most, muscular and athletic, handsomely brown, with near-golden eyes and long brown hair. A carefree attitude, strong sense of duty and loyalty, wit and intellect that almost matched his own. Ignis never stood a chance. He swore that even the tattoo they all had gotten looked better on him than anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the usual,” Ignis replied, taking in all of Gladio’s visage and his own emotions regarding it within a fraction of a second. At least today Gladio was wearing black jeans and a white tank top. Usually he didn’t bother with a shirt at all. “There are new scopes for the binoculars that I’d like to try out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio let out a whistle as he looked at a camera lens that was new. “Has Prom seen this yet? He’ll be excited when he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Ignis shook his head then took out a bag from one of the cabinets and opened it. It was already sectioned within the bag for easy storage, making it easy to grab the items they needed quickly. Ignis was certainly a man of tidiness, preferring to keep things just as they needed to be to ensure ease of access and success. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, there were many things that were required for surveillance. He put the binoculars, the new scope, and the grappling hook in there immediately, knowing that he would be up on some sort of building and in need of such equipment. He then proceeded to get his favorite daggers, imbued with the technology to electrocute or even burn his opponents. Lastly, he got out a carry case and a sniper rifle in the event surveillance went south.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need for tonight?” Ignis asked Gladio, looking at him. There was such a stark contrast between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was tall, but not as tall as Gladio. He had pale skin, bright green eyes, and sandy blond hair that he kept slicked back. Instead of dressing like a biker in a gang, Ignis wore suits, although not always with a jacket. Nevertheless, he dressed well, and right now he was in dark grey slacks, a long sleeved white button up, and a dark grey vest with suspenders. His dark brown shoes complimented it well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Gladio considered, a humorous tone to his voice. Ignis knew where this was going already. “A bottle of champagne, some roses, a candle, and some lovely strawberries dipped in chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have a date afterwards, that is on you,” Ignis commented, feeling his heart tug in his chest painfully. “Otherwise, I will grab what you need without asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon Ig,” Gladio said as he leaned against the table where several guns and knives were laid out for selection. He folded his arms across his chest. “When are you gonna give in and go on a date with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to get serious about dating?” Ignis asked. Gladio shrugged, and the pain struck his heart again. “Very well. When you have any intention of committing to the intention of a relationship, talk to me. Now, pack your things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio, of course, packed diligently as Ignis had told him to. He preferred weapons of defense, his favorite being the gauntlet that he wore on his arm and turned into a shield at the press of a button. He used guns and daggers as well, but Ignis knew that if they were born in a different time then he would easily and happily swing a broadsword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Gladio could say anything else about a farce of a date, Ignis made his way out of the room, carrying what they needed for the night. He had experiments running in another room, chemical compounds he was investigating, plants he was growing, and other materials he was working with. It was all for the betterment of their work, and he had been surprised when a few times his experiments had been patented for Caelum Tech with a large sum paid out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Ignis wished to spend more time on the experiments tonight, he was also strongly aware of how much time was passing. Instead, he made his way to Noctis’ room, where he knew that the others would assuredly be. This human trafficking case was difficult, more so than the other missions and targets they had. If they weren’t careful, they were liable to get many people hurt, including themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you found?” Ignis asked as he stepped into Noctis’ room. Sure enough, Prompto was sitting on Noct’s bed, looking at the laptop while Noctis leaned over his shoulder as he stared at it on Prompto’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been under investigation by the Lucian Intelligence Agency for a while now,” Prompto said, adjusting his glasses by the side of the frame. It was cute the way Prompto did it. For Ignis, he purposely touched the frame at the bridge of his nose as it was a more closed off gesture. “But the evidence has been lacking to do anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Key members they </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> are Axis Arra, Tredd Furia, and some others under them,” Noctis continued. “Typical Lucian mob stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a chance they could be with the Niflheim mafia too,” Prompto objected. “But we’re pretty sure they transport the people to Altissia, and from there they’re sold off to whoever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Ignis considered, weighing his options. “If it’s the Niflheim mafia then they’re getting brave. If it’s the Lucian mob, then they’re getting sloppy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope for sloppy instead of brave then,” Noctis pointed out. Gladio joined them then, but Ignis ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sloppy can make them reckless,” Gladio offered gruffly, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. “And that can be dangerous for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis nodded. “Either way, we need to be more on guard than before. It’s better that Gladio and I set up now. Do you have an address?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Noctis held up a piece of paper and handed it to Ignis, not looking away from the computer screen. Either they were still researching or they were gaming. Ignis wasn’t going to ask which.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Ignis took a photo of the paper then handed it back to Noctis. “Let us know if anything changes. If we need more surveillance then we’ll let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Prompto said. “Be safe. Walk tall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe. Walk tall.” Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis all echoed it back in unison, almost like a sacred mantra that needed to be said as superstitions had to be obeyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned around and left the room just as Aulea and Regis were walking down the hall to talk to Prompto and Noctis. There was a moment of greeting, another mantra to stay safe, and they made their way out of the manor through the giant garage. Instead of driving the Regalia, this time they opted for the motorbikes. It wasn’t odd for them to have bikes in the Boroughs over cars. Noctis and Prompto were typically banned from driving, mostly because Noctis was terrible and Prompto just got his license, but the bikes were particularly off limits without them. All save Prompto’s bike that was bought by the blond himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ride in front and you can ride in back?” Gladio offered as he grabbed a helmet and offered it to Ignis. Indignantly, Ignis took the helmet and put it on, although he walked towards a different bike altogether. While they could share, they were all aware of each other’s favorites and sought not to use anything save their own. Ignis preferred a sleek black bike with splashes of purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall take this one,” Ignis pointed out as he put the bag and sniper rifle securely on the back. “It’s better if we don’t park together either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s safer if we do,” Gladio countered. “Parking garage then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis nodded with a murmur of agreement, noticing how Gladio’s bike was a traditional one with taller handles, a black base, and flames painted on it. They were so different in so many ways, but the ways that mattered were all too similar. Unfortunately for Ignis, they were perfect for each other and he knew it. Unfortunately for Ignis, Gladio had never been serious about their relationship since the beginning. Until he was, Ignis would always say no to a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the loud roar of their engines, the two took off toward the Boroughs, weaving in and out of Insomnian traffic, speeding faster than any police officer could keep up with. Ignis was the fastest, with Gladio chasing behind him until he was able to catch up. They were quick to get to the Boroughs, slowing down as they wove in and out of much more pedestrian traffic and found a parking garage that was safe for their bikes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parking next to each other, Gladio took off his helmet and looked at Ignis with a wry smile. “Almost had ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost, but not quite,” Ignis replied, a wry smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. He grabbed the bag and sniper rifle bag, looking at the address on his phone. “It’s closeby. The building across the street should suffice as cover for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the place?” Gladio asked, looking at the address. The pinpointed location on the gps indicated that it was a strip club on one side and a Galahdan takeout on the other. “Mmm… Food and naked women. This is my type of mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Ignis snapped, not wholly ignoring the ache spreading in his chest. “Unless you prefer to tell Aulea why you missed a key witness or piece of evidence because you had a stripper on your lap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pass,” Gladio smiled, although he didn’t seem deterred at all. “Besides, I’d rather go on a date with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took a deep breath, held it for a couple of seconds, then slowly released it. It wasn’t worth arguing about anymore. He simply had enough for today. “Come on. We have a job to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Gladio asked, his perplexed expression obvious as they made their way out of the parking garage. “No scolding this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Gladio,” Ignis replied. “Sometimes it’s just easier not to respond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shocked Gladio into silence, and they were quiet as they made their way up to the rooftop across the street from the strip club and the Galahdan takeout restaurant. Gladio helped Ignis set up the binoculars, the scope, the camera that they packed, the sniper rifle if it came to it. Ignis was quick to switch when he needed to, but most likely he would be using the camera or the binoculars. Even then, the binoculars would only be used in the beginning to establish their perimeter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ignis,” Gladio said as Ignis got down low on the roof, laying on his stomach while he let the end of the binoculars rest on the rust colored brick ledge that was supposed to prevent people from just falling off the building. There was a blanket laid out under him to protect his clothes. Gladio had put it there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Gladio?” Ignis asked, looking through the binoculars and adjusting the lens for a clearer image.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Nevermind,” Gladio said. “I’ll see ya down there. Let me know where you want me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis confirmed with a noise of assent, and he heard Gladio’s footsteps as they receded. It wasn’t odd for him to hear him coming and going. After all, he could pick out Gladio’s footsteps from anyone else’s. His voice was a dead giveaway. The very manner in which he breathed was like a whisper on the wind, beckoning Ignis to join him in an eternal dance. His entire body was like fire turned human, a child of Ifrit if anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m down on the ground,” Gladio muttered, his voice coming through the earpiece loud and clear. They had all learned to talk so low that it was imperceptible to others but very clear over the ear pieces. “Where to first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you’re hungry,” Ignis said, looking through the binoculars to assess everything around him. The sun had just set so he doubted that anything would be happening just yet. “Go and scout the strip club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it,” Gladio replied, in a surprisingly serious voice. Ignis supposed that he was just trying to appear serious when, in fact, he was exceedingly enthused to go into the strip club. It didn’t matter. They had a job to do, and Ignis was going to do his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hear me?” Ignis asked, looking at the people on the street. Many were the typical people expected of the Boroughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immigrants had come from Galahd, Altissia, Niflheim, Lestallum… any person outside of Insomnia was typically welcomed here, unless they were exceedingly rich. The poor, the hungry, and the lower class congregated here as well since it was the only place that was affordable to those on a lower income or a fixed budget. It created a beautiful cacophony of culture, something gorgeous that evoked a sense of community that couldn’t be found in the stiff and stagnant areas that the overly wealthy occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was where Gladio’s father, Clarus, met his late wife, Amaryllis. He had rescued her from a would-be serial abductor. When he was instantly taken with her and she found out what he did, Amaryllis immediately insisted on training. Never again would she be a victim in need of rescuing. They had been young then, no more than thirteen, and Regis’ father, Mors, had taken them in with open arms. There was much of her Galahdan culture here now, and Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if Gladio felt her presence in many aspects of the Boroughs that were absent in the upper class areas of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loud and clear,” Gladio replied. “I’m sitting at the back by the bar. It’s easier to see the whole place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not sitting up close with a stripper on your lap?” Ignis asked, only half-joking. He didn’t like the thought of Gladio with a stripper on his lap, hard and ready to go because of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Gladio said. “There’s only one person I’m interested in. Have been for a while, but he’s been pretty stubborn about realizing that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Ignis considered, although his heart was thumping in his chest. Quickly, he switched to the camera, focusing the lens and making sure he could take what photos he needed once it came to it. “Maybe he thinks you’re not serious by the way you act.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just needs to take a leap of faith,” Gladio continued. “He knows I make jokes all the time, but if he could see what’s inside my heart then he’d see the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you need to show him,” Ignis pointed out. His heart was both aching and thumping terribly, and he just wanted Gladio to tell him that he was speaking of him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. “Maybe you need to be the one to take the first step. Not him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right.” Gladio was silent for a time, but then when he spoke, his voice was even quieter. Their conversation was over. Work had begun. “I got something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were at work now, Ignoring whatever their conversation was and focusing on the matter at hand. Gladio told him that someone came through the back with a stripper, a young woman who was crying. It looked as if she didn’t want to be there. He took some photos with his cell phone, managing to make it look as if he wasn’t doing anything but texting, as he was trained, and Ignis waited on the rooftop. That’s when he saw them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A van pulled up to the Galahdan takeout restaurant next door, and Ignis waited to get a clean shot. That’s when he saw a jovial driver exiting with a man that Ignis identified as Luche Lazarus, Prompto’s ex-boyfriend. The van door opened in the back, and they began pulling men, women, and children out of the van and to the restaurant. Ignis took photo after photo, his shutter never stopping until they were inside the restaurant and through the back door. It was likely they were being held in both the strip club and the restaurant. They figured out the hideout before the abducted were transferred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we got what we need,” Gladio commented. Ignis took a photo of the license plate as the empty van drove away, Luche the one behind the wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we do,” Ignis agreed. “And no harm no foul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you back at the parking garage,” Gladio affirmed. “Take your time, and make sure you’re not being followed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too. Be safe. Walk tall.” Ignis began packing up his equipment, working expeditiously but cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everything was packed and put away, he carefully made his way across the roof, staying low and out of sight. They knew how to be invisible whenever he needed to be, and right now it was easy. There was no one on the street that would care to look up, but he wasn’t going to be rash. Being reckless caused danger for them and others involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis got to the parking garage in good time, though, and he found Gladio waiting for him with a serious expression. Figuring it was about the case, Ignis walked over to his bike and secured the bag and the sniper rifle case, making sure nothing was lost or left behind. Ignis rarely even left footprints behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis,” Gladio said as Ignis swung his leg over the bike and sat on it. He had his helmet in hand, but he set it on the bike in between his legs as he looked at Gladio. Resting one hand on it, he put the other on his right thigh and waited for Gladio to speak. There was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t dally here, Gladio. It’s dangerou-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio put his hand on the back of Ignis’ head and pulled him into a kiss so suddenly that Ignis was taken off guard. At first, Ignis had to take a moment to realize he was being kissed. Then, he felt himself melting into it, pressing his hands against Gladio’s chest and closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of Gladio’s touch as a heat spread throughout his own body, like he was borrowing Gladio’s warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Ignis came to his senses. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Gladio was a player. Ignis opened his eyes and pushed him away, the larger man only relenting because he sensed Ignis’ struggle. There was a lot to be said about Gladio, but one thing Ignis appreciated was that he knew when consent was not present. While it may have been present at first, Ignis needed answers for </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gladio thought it was okay to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what the fuck was that about?!” Ignis demanded, looking at Gladio with a violent anger. He was about to punch him, especially since Gladio knew that he couldn’t be with anyone without a commitment. So far, Gladio had been-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Ignis,” Gladio said, interrupting any and all spiraling thoughts Ignis had. He looked at a shocked Ignis seriously, his eyes like a smoldering fire after the campers had long gone to bed. “I’ve loved you for so long, and I can’t stop it. I’m serious about you. And I know you’re serious about me. I don’t want anyone but you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ignis asked, his voice more breathless than disbelieving. “You… What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Ignis,” Gladio repeated, punctuating each word like it was its own sentence. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please let me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis looked at him, eyes wide in shock and disbelief, unable to gather his thoughts. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and he thought it might burst through his shirt, leaving him dead. Maybe he was better off. If Gladio was joking, Ignis knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joking,” Ignis said, although Gladio’s expression was that same type of intensity he got when he was only serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ignis,” Gladio replied, calm and assured. “I am in love with you. Only you. I’m so afraid of you rejecting me that I kept denying it to myself for so long. I love you. And I only want you. I hope you feel the same. Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s expression turned from calm and serious to desperate. Ignis knew he was telling the truth, that he wasn’t backing down. He knew that he had to say something, or else he would lose him forever. It was all in his hands, and for once Gladio was making the choice to be with him. He was committing to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Gladio,” Ignis said softly, a flush of pink on his cheeks. He had wanted to say the words for so long, and yet he was entirely too dignified and shy to utter such emotional proclamations. “I have since as long as I can remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling brightly, Gladio kissed Ignis again. This time, Ignis didn’t push him away. He embraced Gladio, feeling his pecs underneath his hands, the firm muscles that he always admired so much. Ignis wanted him more than anything, and he wanted Gladio to experience what it was like to be with him. Yet he also knew that he had to take it slow so that they didn’t end up hurting each other worse than they already could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go home,” Gladio whispered before kissing Ignis again. He got on his own bike and smiled at Ignis as he began to pull on his helmet. “I’m gonna marry you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that an official proposal?” Ignis inquired with a genuine smile as he pulled on his own helmet. His heart soared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Gladio said. He started the bike up at the same time Ignis did. “But consider it a promise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis and Gladio made their way back to the manor, riding side by side the entire time. They missed the person watching them from the shadows.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ignis' favorite Sci-fi show is Star Trek. Sorry for all the Star Wars fans out there but imho Star Trek is more thoughtful and intellectual. (Yes I've seen both, yes I like both XD)</p>
<p>Amaryllis= I went with that name because it means "determination, beauty, and love." Only someone truly captivating would be able to sway Clarus.</p>
<p>Hooray Gladio and Ignis are together! Let's just hope it'll be smooth sailing for them (I doubt it XD)</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry for the long wait for the update :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx takes Noctis on a date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx looked at himself in the mirror, wondering why he was so concerned with his appearance right now. He got the date, didn’t he? This was the first step to ingratiate himself into the Caelums’ lives. It was the first step to get closer to them, to figure out if his hunch was correct. So why was he worried about how he looked on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Noctis?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight he opted for a black turtleneck sweater, something thin that wouldn’t make things too warm in the cool night air. Summers in Insomnia were typically stable, acting nearly like the desert just outside of the wall surrounding it. It was just a bit warmer due to the people nearby, but at night it wasn’t odd to see someone in a sweater. With tight black jeans on and nice black shoes, Nyx knew that he looked the part. Yet he didn’t feel the part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll find them, Selena,” Nyx whispered as he pressed two fingers to his lips and then to the photo of his sister, hanging at the edge of his mirror. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same mantra he said every day, over and over again. Nyx refused to let Selena’s killers go free, and he had evidence to suggest that the vigilantes in Insomnia were the criminals he was looking for. After years of hard work and trials, tribulations he would rather forget, Nyx had a strong suspicion that the Caelums were the head of the vigilantes. There was no proof, but he had done the math. Only the Caelums were rich enough to fund it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had moved to Insomnia after the loss of his mother and sister thanks to a gang war they were caught in. He had been trained in the military as he had told Noctis, a special ops sharpshooter that was better at his job than everyone else. Thanks to this, though, he had no marketable skills when he got out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was until he found out about assassins for hire. Well trained assassins could make good money, and Nyx had made a rule of his black market job to only kill those who were dirty, bad, or otherwise criminal. He stuck to that and earned good money from it, quickly learning that he was mostly hired by the bad to kill the worse. With the Caelums, though, it was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were the cause of the gang war that Selena and his mother got involved in by crossing the street in Galahd. A car was shot up, and the gangs were firing back and forth at each other. It was a bloodbath, and Selena and his mother were innocent casualties of it. Whoever had been in the car was too, but their names weren’t published. Nyx figured they were either wealthy or criminal. He didn’t expect them to be both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had learned that the Caelums were the wealthiest family in existence, owning more wealth than could be feasibly spent by anyone. They gave a lot to charity, but Nyx suspected that was a part of their guilty conscience for what they had done. After following them and their comrades, Nyx realized that they were likely the vigilantes who he suspected to be in the car, giving the gangs a reason to mutually shoot at each other in the middle of the street. They were actually shooting at the Caelums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Nyx had to find a way to get into their lives, to figure out what was fact and fiction. He had to know for his own peace of mind. There was no way that he could just hold them accountable for waging a senseless war around them, bringing innocent casualties into the mix, without knowing for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It required a delicate and deft hand to get the information he needed. It wasn’t something that was going to happen overnight. Nyx knew that ingratiating himself into their lives was the best route, but he had never expected his flirtatiousness to work, especially on Noctis. By the end of the night they were kissing, had a date set up, and they had been texting every day since. Nyx considered himself lucky so far with this personal endeavor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet there was something about Noctis that made him hesitate. He was oddly forthcoming, and although Nyx knew the wounds he sustained were more than just a “car accident,” he also understood the need not to say much about it. Nyx was new, unknown, and someone he needed to learn to trust. He was just grateful that Noctis believed his lies and actually agreed to a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the date just a few minutes away, counting travel time to pick him up from the manor, Nyx hoped that he would get some information that was pertinent to his private investigation, lending to his cause. All he had to do was stay focused. It particularly took him off guard with how much Noctis was able to be genuinely easy to talk to. When he kissed him, it was like fire and ice all at once, radiating throughout his body. He didn’t expect them to be… compatible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he was ready for his date with Noctis, Nyx felt a sense of excitement and nervousness about him. Several times he had to remind himself that he wasn’t going on an actual date with anyone. For Noctis it would be a real date. For him, it was just another undercover assignment. He had gone on dates with targets before. Why was this one so different?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx figured it was anxiety related to getting the people responsible for his mother and sister’s deaths. It had been easy to track down both gangs and the members involved, killing the ones still alive swiftly and easily. Most of them were already dead. For the Caelums it was harder. They were protected by wealth, power, and likely a lot more than that. Nyx wondered just how far their reach really went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, he made his way out of his small apartment in the Boroughs and made his way downstairs to his sleek and fast motorbike. As a Galahdan, he knew he had to live the part that he was portraying. Truthfully, if he hadn’t made so much money as an assassin, then he would have likely stayed in the Boroughs anyway. He could afford more now, but he wasn’t going to jeopardize anything by having Noctis suspect why he lived outside of where the Galahdan immigrants lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an extra helmet clasped and secured to the back of his bike, Nyx put on his own helmet and started the black machine. He was picking up Noctis from the Caelum manor, a place that he had passed and looked at on the way to the Boroughs when he first moved in. It was surrounded by a gate with a guard constantly manning it, the shift only changing a couple of times a day. For such an expensive house, it made more sense to have it outside Insomnia. Yet it was a fixture. Like the Citadel was a fixture to represent their government, the Caelum manor was a symbol of wealth and real power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite it being so far away from the Boroughs, a testament to how they were entirely in different class stratas, the Caelum manor was reasonably close. That was how most things in Insomnia worked. Things were both further away than expected and yet closer than anticipated. Arriving at the Caelum manor, Nyx informed the security guard that he was there to pick Noctis up for a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard looked at some sort of list he had on hand and nodded. He pressed a button and the gate opened for him, leaving Nyx perplexed by their security. Could anyone just say that? He somehow doubted it. There were likely cameras everywhere, never giving him a moment to not be recorded. It would be difficult to get in. Nyx immediately began formulating a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Noctis said as he stepped out of the manor, offering Nyx a bright smile. “Did you find it okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Nyx tried to deny it, his breath was taken away by Noctis’ visage. With beautiful hair that was perfectly styled and blue eyes that looked more like a hurricane or tornado, violently raging and somehow gorgeous, Noctis was the image of a prince. It was no wonder he modeled. He wore black jeans and a decorative black shirt with white paint splatter on it, something that Nyx had seen him model in a billboard before. Noctis was inherently gorgeous, and Nyx felt like he was immediately losing his grip on his mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nyx said with a flirtatious smile. He grabbed the spare helmet and handed it to him. “You ready for some fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’re we going?” Noctis asked, even though he was putting on the helmet. It looked like he had ridden a bike before, unabashedly getting on it behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere fun,” Nyx promised him. It was a place that his sister and mother would have been had they been alive. It was the place that he hoped Noctis would feel some sort of remorse, even though Nyx suspected that Noctis was likely a young adult when it happened. If he was involved, he needed to be held accountable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the multitude of conflicting emotions washing through him, Nyx started the bike and took off, heading back towards the Boroughs and a particularly fun event that his cultural kin were having. Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist, and Nyx had to force himself not to feel anything about it. He had to ignore the shock of pleasure, the weight of his body pressed against him. It felt too good, and Nyx repeatedly told himself that he was just touch starved and nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reached the Boroughs, Nyx parked his bike in the same spot he had when he left, the garage relatively quiet with most likely at the celebration. He shut off the engine and took off his helmet, smiling as he looked at Noctis behind him. Nyx’s hair was a bit wild now that he finally took off his helmet, but it was just a quick fix of running his hair through and not messing up the braids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing in the Boroughs?” Noctis asked. He took off his helmet and got off the bike with Nyx, who promptly put away the helmets in the seat where there was a hidden compartment for it. Was there a hint of worry in his eyes? “I heard that there’s been some human trafficking in the area lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if that’s true, they won’t get to you,” Nyx offered with a bright grin in his direction. “You’re with me. Everyone knows I’m the toughest Galahdan here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they?” Noctis asked, his eyebrows raised. It seemed to do the trick, though, and Nyx boldly took Noctis’ hand as they proceeded to make their way towards the exit and to the celebration. “And why are you the toughest Galahdan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Other than my awesome pecs and abs?” Nyx said with a wink. Noctis blushed bright red. Nyx had to pretend that he didn’t find it adorable, that he didn’t want to reach for Noctis and kiss him then and there. He was walking a very fine line. “My military training will save the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My hero,” Noctis joked with a smile that Nyx couldn’t help but beam at. They both laughed at that, and Nyx felt both at ease and a bit caught off guard by him. Why was he such a relaxing person to talk to? Why did he lower his defenses so easily? Sure, Nyx was a natural flirt and wore that mask well, his heart kept telling him to just let go and enjoy the date without any ulterior motives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mightiest hero out there,” Nyx retorted, making them laugh again. While there was certainly no way that Nyx was a hero, he also knew that the blood on his hands wasn’t of the innocent, like Noctis’ were. And yet… Nyx didn’t get the sense that he was evil or killed innocent people. Then again, sociopaths were good at hiding those things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you take all your dates to the Boroughs?” Noctis asked, clearly probing for more information. It was a natural question, and Nyx figured he deserved some semblance of truth. “I thought we were going to a diner or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Nyx conceded. “But there will be food. And just so you know, I haven’t been on a date in a while. What can I say? You are the only one who catches my eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis was burning red with blush now, and Nyx winked, making it worse. He enjoyed watching how easily he could fluster Noctis. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought about how he could use that to his advantage. However his forethought was how cute Noctis was right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Noctis said, looking down at his feet as they continued out of the garage and down the street towards the celebration. It was a cultural festival to celebrate Galahdan culture. “I’m demisexual so finding someone I’m interested in dating is really rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you have one night stands,” Nyx questioned, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah,” Noctis admitted. “Attraction and action are two different things. I still have a libido, but it’s not hyperactive or anything. So I have one night stands from time to time with guys who are aesthetically good looking. It’s, uh… been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx realized that he was answering a rather personal question, making him respect Noctis just a bit more than before for being so open. He thought about his own sexuality and decided it was something that he could afford to share. After all, it wasn’t as if that would be detrimental to his cause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gay, but I’m usually too busy to really look at following through with a relationship. You’re the first person that I’ve been interested in enough to actually commit.” Nyx offered a warm smile, which he pretended wasn’t genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What made you want to commit to taking me on a date?” Noctis asked curiously. The sound of the celebration was getting closer, and Nyx hoped that Noctis would like it. Backtracking in his mind, Nyx scolded himself for hoping for anything of the sort if it wasn’t just for his mission. “Other than my parents’ massive fortune.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents are rich?” Nyx asked sarcastically. Noctis gave him a wry smile, but he noticed the hurt and worry in Noctis’ eyes despite his smile. “Well, at first it was just your looks. You’re hot, Noctis. Then when we got talking, I realized there’s a lot of stuff beneath that gorgeous exterior that I just want to know. I want to know the real you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I have friends that know the real me,” Noctis pointed out. “Why date me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis had a good point. Unfortunately, the celebration came into view, blocking their conversation temporarily. There was the sound of laughter and music drifting over the street that had been blocked off for the party. There was food, music, people dancing and drinking, a vast celebration of Galahdan culture with joy. The decor itself was full of Galahdan flags, banners, and symbols. Everything about it was beautiful, reminding Nyx of his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Noctis said, his eyes wide in wonderment. “I haven’t been to Galahd in forever. This is amazing. It’s just like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s our yearly cultural celebration,” Nyx explained. He told himself that he wanted to show Noctis what he had taken from him, what his family did to him the moment his sister and mother died. They were caught in the crosshairs, and he lost his family, a point of cultural pride within Galahdan beliefs. “We’ll get some Galahdan food while we’re here. As promised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis smiled at him, taking Nyx off guard. “Thank you for sharing your culture with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for a first date?” Nyx asked, smiling in return. There was a thump in his chest, a feeling that he never felt before, but he ignored it entirely, preferring to keep his focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noctis beamed. The music changed as they made their way over to a food stand. Noctis kindly paid for the food, insisting it was not a problem at all. Nyx found it charming, and he couldn’t help but notice the way Noctis’ smile was just particularly enchanting. It was really easy to lose track of what he was actually there for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s sit here,” Nyx offered as they sat at a long picnic table. They sat across from each other, and Nyx watched as Noctis looked around at the crowd more than at his food. He had wide eyes of wonderment, as if he was thinking about memories that he rather enjoyed. Nyx clenched his fist under the table, wondering if he felt any remorse for what his family had done in Galahd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s amazing,” Noctis said as he turned back to Nyx with a bright smile. “I remember when I was in Galahd a long time ago… everyone was really nice. I don’t remember much of it cause that’s where the car accident happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The car accident happened in Galahd?” Nyx asked, looking at him in surprise. It was feigned surprise, knowing that Noctis was injured because of it the entire time. Then again, the way Noctis spoke about it made him realize he didn’t even know how old Noctis was. He looked young, like his facial features were younger than he really was, but for all he knew, Noctis was in his thirties just like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noctis replied, looking at him with a wounded expression, as if he was reliving the worst moment of his life. “I was eight when it happened. I don’t really have much of a memory about it, but I heard that some other people were hurt too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember,” Nyx said, clenching his fist at the mention of other people being hurt. That’s when he realized what Noctis had said. “Wait. You said you were eight when it happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noctis replied, looking at him in confusion. “I spent my ninth birthday in a coma then when I woke up they transported me to Insomnia to have the doctors here care for me. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Nyx ran a hand over his face as understanding washed over him. Sure, he could go after the Caelums, but going for Noctis was essentially like killing a kid over something their parents did. It wasn’t like he had any involvement like Aulea or Regis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… sorry?” Noctis offered, looking at him in confusion. “I’m twenty five now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ten years younger than me, you know,” Nyx pointed out. Noctis didn’t look very surprised. Did he look him up online or something? Then again, there weren’t many records of Nyx out there. He was essentially a ghost, the bogeyman that parents told scary tales of at night to get their children to cooperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured you’re a couple of years older than me,” Noctis said with a shrug. “But… well I guess that is a problem for you then. I figured you knew how old I am or had an idea. I guess it’s not super public or anything. I’ll uh… I’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx?!” a woman’s voice called, interrupting the conversation. Nyx turned, watching as his friends Libertus and Crowe walked towards him. They were his brethren from Galahd, the people who helped him in the military, those who made up his family now that his real family was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With messy brown hair and brown eyes, Crowe was easily one of the more beautiful women he had seen. She wore tight black jeans and a black shirt cut off at her midriff, exposing just enough skin that would make men and women alike admire her body. Next to her was Libertus, strong and stocky, with greying hair and green eyes. They were both good friends of his, although they didn’t know the line of work he was really in. It was better to keep them out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nyx!” Libertus said jovially as he approached him. They joined him at the table, crowding him without even noticing that Noctis was sitting just across from him. Noctis looked at him with a resigned expression, as if this was exactly what he anticipated from the date. Nyx’s heart began to thump erratically in his chest, a strange ache overtaking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where ya been?” Crowe asked him with a smile, sitting on him sideways without asking what he was doing there, draping her arm around his shoulders. “I thought you were busy and didn’t want to come to this thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too busy for a time with us anymore?” Libertus asked with a laugh, sitting on the bench next to him with his back to Noctis. “Glad you could make it. I’ll go get us a round of beers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis’ eyes widened as he watched what was happening, and Nyx suddenly felt a surge of panic go through him. Before he could say anything, Crowe was talking about the shop she worked at as a mechanic, rendering him unable to get a word in. Noctis stood up and walked away wordlessly, his back turned to Nyx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off!” Nyx practically shouted. Crowe stood up quickly. It wasn’t like Nyx to shout or get mad at any of them. “You two just ruined the date I was on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Libertus asked, baffled. “I didn’t see any hot babes around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx shook his head and took off, going after Noctis before he entirely disappeared in the crowd. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and a sense of desperation overwhelmed him. All he could think about was how Noctis thought he was going to reject him for his age or that he was just casually sleeping around with more than one person. This was the last thing he wanted, and he didn’t even have a chance to tell Noctis that his age didn’t bother him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis!” Nyx called out, spotting his black hair in the crowd as he weaved in and out of the group of people talking and drinking. “Noctis! Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis came out the other side of the crowd, and Nyx hurried to catch up with him. He was faster than he looked, and it worried Nyx that he wouldn’t get a chance to explain himself. It seemed just like him to end up losing sight of his goal because he didn’t feel like telling Crowe and Libertus that he took a date here. They would’ve interrupted it if they had known. Now they just ruined it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis!” Nyx called out, catching up to him and grabbing his hand. He looked at him in surprise when Noctis turned around. There were tears in his eyes. Just how used to being rejected was he? Nyx felt a pang of guilt settle in his stomach, something he didn’t like at all. “Please give me a second to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Noctis said, pulling his hand away. He turned around and started walking, brushing the tears out of his eyes quickly, as if he didn’t want Nyx to see just how upset he was. “I get it. I’m too young, and not… female.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not too young, though!” Nyx tried, walking beside him with a desperate plea to have him listen. “And those two are friends of mine. Crowe is like a sister to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” Noctis said, stopping and staring at him. “I don’t need your pity, okay? I get it. You wanted a chance to date a Caelum, just like everyone else does, but you weren’t serious about it. It’s not the first time I’ve had straight guys hit on me just for bragging rights. Congrats, I guess. You got further than most of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis,” Nyx said, putting his hands on both of his shoulders so the Caelum couldn’t go anywhere. “I’m not straight. I… I haven’t told them that I like guys, okay? The military life isn’t the kindest to gay guys, and I’ve kept it a secret for a while now. Crowe’s had a crush on me, sure, but I wouldn’t date anyone behind someone else’s back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why take me here, then?” Noctis asked, his confusion evident. “I mean, it sounded like they expected to see you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that… maybe they’d be okay with it if I dated someone as cute as you. I’m tired of hiding a part of myself.” Nyx looked at him with eyes of desperation, hoping that Noctis would believe him. It was the truth, and he was shocked to discover that his desperation had nothing to do with going after the people he held responsible for the death of his mother and sister. Noctis wasn’t to blame for his parents’ actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the age thing then?” Noctis asked. Nyx could see him wavering, on the point of coming back with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just surprised, is all.” Nyx wasn’t lying on that either. “I thought we were at least a little closer in age. It’s not a problem for me at all, Noctis. I just really wasn’t expecting it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis was quiet, and he looked down at his feet, as if taking the time to consider what Nyx had really said. Nearly holding his breath, Nyx let go and watched as Noctis arrived at whatever conclusion he needed to. Part of Nyx genuinely wanted Noctis to care, to want to be with him, and he found that aspect of him all too dangerous. He couldn’t forget his goal of holding the Caelums accountable, even if that meant going after his parents instead of Noctis. Yet right now it was the furthest thing on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I overreacted,” Noctis said finally, looking at Nyx with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I should’ve asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t overreact,” Nyx assured him, releasing the breath he had held. He smiled at Noctis brightly. “I probably would’ve punched me if I saw that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t have gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far, but… yeah.” Noctis laughed a bit, but Nyx could still feel the tension between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impulsively, he wrapped his arm around Noctis’ shoulders. “Let’s go back, alright? I still have to treat you to a traditional Galahdan dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do those look like?” Noctis asked, although his voice sounded more subdued than before. It was going to take a miracle to salvage this date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s said that if the dance is successful enough, then the dancers will be bound to each other for life,” Nyx explained with a smile. Noctis looked up at him, the dew from his tears still on his long lashes. Even saddened, he looked so beautiful. Impulsively, Nyx leaned down and kissed Noctis, the salt from his tears almost sweet on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?!” Noctis asked, blushing brightly. They made it back to the celebration, the crowd now a bit further in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re beautiful, and I like you.” Nyx smiled at Noctis’ blush and he took his hand in his before they had to make their way through the crowd. “You asked me why I want to date you, and it’s just as simple as that. Other people don’t want to put in the effort, but I do. I’m not going to let you go, if I can help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music changed as they made their way through the crowd, and Nyx pulled Noctis out onto the dance floor instead of taking him back to the table they were sitting at. Noctis let out a yelp of surprise, but Nyx wasn’t letting him go. He held onto Noctis as they danced, leading him through a traditional Galahdan dance that left them both breathless and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Noctis asked as they walked off the floor, hand in hand. He was smiling, and Nyx took that as a sign that the date was about right on track again. “Was that good enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it was perfect,” Nyx replied. They stood still as the crowd around them moved about. Someone jostled Noctis, and Nyx caught him in his arms before he could fall. “Careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Noctis replied, blushing bright red again. “Usually it’s my friend, Prompto, who’s the clutz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be happy to catch you anytime.” Nyx leaned forward and kissed Noctis again. This time he felt the desire from them both collide in that moment, and it scared him to think that he was so easily taken with Noctis. Yet the more he kissed him, the more he felt like he could get used to kissing him, and the less he worried about why he sought Noctis out in the first place. He was falling for Noctis, and he couldn’t resist it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx?!” Crowe called, pulling him out of his increasingly joyous reverie. They pulled away from the kiss, but Nyx smiled at Noctis as he thumbed his cheek gently, reassuringly, before they faced her and Libertus. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowe, Libs,” Nyx said. He put his hand on the small of Noctis’ back. “This is Noctis. He’s my date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Him?” Crowe asked disbelievingly. “He’s a guy. A Lucian. What did you decide that you don’t wanna keep playing around with women so you switched to fucking men?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowe, that’s enough,” Libertus said seriously. “It’s been pretty obvious from the beginning. There’s no reason for that jealousy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous,” Crowe snapped, directing her anger at Libertus instead. “You think I’m jealous over some twink like this kid?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noctis shot back, surprising them all, even Nyx. Crowe looked at him in surprise. “It’s pretty obvious. Nyx is gay. Get over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment there, it looked as if Crowe was going to attack Noctis. Nyx prepared himself, surprised by her angry response to the news. He expected her to be unhappy about it, not to get so angry that she looked like she was going to attack Noctis. But then she just glared at Nyx and walked away, leaving Libertus to stand there, just as confused as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll apologize later, man,” Libertus said as he looked at them apologetically. “You know how she gets. And congrats, you two. I’ll text you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Libertus took off, going after Crowe to likely try to calm her down. Nyx figured that was likely for the best. He and Crowe had always been close, but she had made it startlingly clear that she wanted to date him from the get go. Nyx had always pretended that he didn’t know that she was interested, preferring to ignore it. There was no ignoring it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Noctis said after a moment of silence passed between them. “You know, if me being here made things worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anything, I ended up screwing up this date pretty badly,” Nyx groaned, trying not to think about how there wasn’t likely to be a second one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you think about it,” Noctis considered with a grin. “You messed this one up so bad that the rest should be smooth sailing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx couldn’t help but smile at that. “So what you’re saying is that there’s a chance for a second date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Noctis said. Nyx took Noctis’ hand and walked him throughout the celebration, mindful of his limp to ensure it didn’t get progressively worse. “What did you have in mind for the next one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just some skydiving and then bungee jumping,” Nyx joked, although his heart raced at the thought of another date with Noctis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? That’s still less eventful than tonight.” Noctis laughed. “How about just a regular dinner date? I’ll pick the place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Nyx smiled at Noctis. “Wanna get out of here? We’ll try again in a few days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Noctis looked at Nyx with hope, but there was also worry in his eyes. They reached the end of the celebrations and made their way back to the motorcycle, chatting about nothing in particular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d invite you back to my place, but I think the answer is going to be no,” Nyx said as he handed Noctis the spare helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Noctis agreed with a nod. “I don’t like to go home with people after one date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you,” Nyx answered honestly. He imagined it was particularly difficult for someone of renown to date anyone without trust being an issue. It surprised him that Noctis was willing to even go on a second date with him after the disaster that became of their first date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But maybe after the second or the third I’ll say yes.” Noctis flashed a smile at him before he put the helmet on. “Depends on how well you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll break out the big guns next time.” Nyx got on the bike then waited for Noctis to get on behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Noctis asked after Nyx started the bike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided yet.” Nyx laughed at that before he took off, heading back to Noctis’ residence. It was something that he immediately knew how to go to, although he pretended to take Noctis’ directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been so many times that he had driven by the place, checking out the security and determining whether or not he could make it in there without much effort. As suspected, it was a fortress. It was one of the reasons why he had decided to approach Noctis at the club and try and seduce him. While it had worked really well, he knew it would take time to carry out his plan… and liking Noctis really didn’t help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they were back in front of the residence, Noctis signaled to the security guard to open the gate for them. The guard did so without question, and Nyx drove the bike up the long driveway and to the side entrance of the manor. It made his heart beat in his chest a bit, and he thought about making his way inside and using Noctis as a shield to take down Regis and Aulea. He couldn’t do it. He liked Noctis too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride back,” Noctis said, taking off his helmet and handing it to Nyx. It pulled him out of his thoughts, and he took off his own helmet and looked at Noctis. “Even if it was chaos, I had fun. I hope your friends aren’t too hard on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine,” Nyx reassured him. “Crowe just has to calm down. She doesn’t like surprises.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about them?” Noctis asked. Six, why did he look even more beautiful in this light?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on the surprise,” Nyx supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis kissed him, a deep and passionate kiss, one that easily took Nyx’s breath away. He wrapped his arm around Noctis’ waist, pulling him closer as their tongues hungrily collided. They kissed for what felt like no time at all and an eternity at the same time, and Nyx felt a passion and desire for Noctis growing within him that was so easy to give into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise,” Noctis whispered against his lips, making Nyx’s heart beat faster. “I’ll see you next time, Nyx. If you still want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in a couple of days,” Nyx promised him. “I’ll text you when I get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep my phone one me.” Noctis kissed Nyx once more before he stood back, offering a wave. He turned around and made his way into the side door of the manor as Nyx turned around and took off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was very dangerous. Nyx told himself that he couldn’t lose his objectivity, that he couldn’t lose sight of what he had to do. Yet the moment he stepped into his apartment and looked at the picture of his sister and mother, he felt something changing in his heart. Nyx didn’t know if he could go through with it. He had already, and surreptitiously, fallen for Noctis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx couldn’t hurt Noctis. Not when it was so clear that he had already fallen in love with him. The voice of his sister echoed in his mind, telling him to let go and surrender to love. Nyx sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, and sobbed. He had failed, but he was surrendering his failure to so much more. Nyx just hoped his sister and mother would forgive him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whooo things just got a whole lot more complicated. Nyx is an assassin for hire, on a personal mission to seduce Noctis to get close to the Caelums to assess their culpability in his mother and sister's deaths. But he's in love with Noctis (duh I mean, it's Noctis), and now he has to let go of his hatred and anger and find a way to forgive. (FYI: the Caelums are not culpable at all. It was all the gang attacking them.) Nyx finding out that Noctis was too young to even be held culpable really swayed him on it too. (Nyx: Shit he's 25. I knew he had a baby face but damn. Aw well, he's hot anyway)</p>
<p>It'll be a curious matter to see if and when Noctis discovers the truth &gt;.&gt; (I know when XD)</p>
<p>Also: Crowe's not upset that Nyx is with a dude. She's just upset that she got passed over in favor of a Lucian. Once she calms down she'll apologize for being so harsh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Insecurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn invites Prompto over</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ardyn hummed to himself as he looked through the clothes that he had purchased for Prompto, wondering if he would find them enjoyable and to his tastes. He had told the personal shopper that he hired to match them to Prompto’s current aesthetic. It would be a good day ahead of him if Prompto was available to join him for a date. After a week of only being able to text him, Ardyn was ready for some time with his paramour. He hoped that Prompto felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Hey Ardyn! How did court go? Did you win the case?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, Ardyn smiled. Prompto was very good about reaching out to him first, and it filled him with a joy that he tried to ignore. In all his life, he never thought he would have ended up in such a strange situation with someone younger than him. Then again, he didn’t think he would find such joy in it either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] It was a resounding success. Thank you for your confidence in me. I couldn’t have done it without you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Success!!! So when do I get to see you again? Or are you tired of me already?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] Hm… I think today is the day. What do you say?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] :D I can be over in a few mins if you want? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] I’ll keep the door unlocked for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] See you soon! &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a pleasant thought that Prompto wished to see Ardyn and actually ask him before he had the chance to invite him over. Then again, for all Ardyn knew, Prompto was short on cash and needed money. Was he going to ask him for money then? Or would the clothes be enough for him to sell? Ardyn hated the thought of him doing that, but Prompto also had a choice. He was giving him the items after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Ardyn put all of the clothes back into their bags. They were expensive, coming from name brands, their tags still on. The personal shopper had perfectly followed his instructions, and Ardyn had made sure that what he got for Prompto was considered punk while still being chique. It wasn’t just things that Ardyn would like to see him in, although he personally loved the clothes as well. It was also something that Prompto would, hopefully, like as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn figured that they could potentially go out to eat now that Prompto had appropriate clothes for some of the more upscale and fine dining restaurants. He wondered if Prompto was lying about the money he had, especially since he knew the Caelum family. Everyone knew that those around the Caelums were typically rich. Why was Prompto the exception? What made the Caelums happy enough to keep him around but not give him any of their wealth? He did photography for them, according to Prompto, so why didn’t they reward him handsomely?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, and Ardyn called for the person on the other side to come in. It was Prompto, of course, and Ardyn silently scolded himself for having a racing heart all because of his presence. Being around him and keeping things casual wasn’t easy for Ardyn. But it was what Prompto wanted, and so Ardyn had to go along with this charade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Ardyn said with a smile as Prompto walked in. He offered the blond a hug, who took it and then stood on his toes to kiss Ardyn. Surprised, Ardyn kissed him back. It wasn’t a casual kiss in greeting. This was a powerful, longing, passionate kiss that lasted longer than he anticipated. He stood there, his hands on Prompto’s hips, unable to pull away because of how irresistible it was to kiss Prompto in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Prompto said with a wide smile, one that was beautiful in every aspect of the word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello indeed,” Ardyn replied, both amused and taken aback. He wasn’t upset, by any means, about the kiss. If anything, he was just worried that Prompto was doing it for his sake. “You know you don’t have to kiss me like that if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Prompto replied, his face flushed red. “Is it okay if I wanted to? I should’ve asked. I’m sorry. That’s my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling,” Ardyn said, his hands on both of Prompto’s shoulders to keep him from spiraling. Prompto looked down at his feet, something Ardyn noticed he often did when he was nervous or afraid of repercussions to his actions. Gently, he tucked a finger under Prompto’s chin and tilted it upwards until their eyes met. “I cannot get enough of your kisses. You can kiss me anytime, anywhere, and I am sure that I will savor each and every one.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Prompto smiled at him, a hopeful and gentle smile, the type that Ardyn admired so much from others. He rarely saw it in its genuine form though, without some sort of malice or burden behind it. For some reason, Prompto was the only one that he knew he could trust from the start. There was just something genuine about who he was that made him so easy to trust. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said sheepishly. That was when Ardyn noticed he was carrying something in his hand. A black folio. “Oh! This is my portfolio with all of my best work. We can take a look at these for redecorating, if you want.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn looked at Prompto in shocked surprise. He had mentioned it and had understood the offer. He just didn’t think that Prompto would actually bring his portfolio over. Someone as beautiful and as gorgeous as Prompto was also amazingly talented, and now he was offering to provide him, an ordinary man, photo prints. Ardyn couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it was a stupid idea, right?” Prompto asked after a moment of Ardyn not saying anything. Ardyn startled, realizing that Prompto was slumping his shoulders once more. “Sorry. I really didn’t mean to force it on you or anything. I get it too so don’t feel bad or anything! It’s just a stupid thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto gave him an achingly pained smile that ripped through Ardyn’s heart like a saw through decaying wood. To see him go from optimistic and smiling to pained and resigned in a fraction of a second cut him deeply, and Ardyn knew he’d do anything to prevent his pain in the future. Reassuringly, he took Ardyn into his arms and held him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so grateful that you brought those over,” Ardyn said, making a decision then and there. “I was just shocked that you actually did. Come on. I’ll show you why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decidedly, Ardyn took Prompto’s hand and led him towards his bedroom. Prompto stood there awkwardly, right hand grasping the portfolio while the left hand grasped his right upper arm, his eyes downcast. Ardyn walked into his closet and took out the framed commission he received from Prompto, looking at the gorgeous signature in the bottom right corner that he had specifically requested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep this in my closet because I need to redecorate and haven’t figured out the best place for it yet,” Ardyn said as he turned around and brought it over to him. “But I commissioned this a bit ago. Tell me if you recognize it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened as he looked at it, the gorgeous commission very obviously his. “You… You were the one who commissioned me for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at Ardyn, Prompto’s eyes were nearly tearful. “I commissioned you, and to this day it remains my favorite work of art. When you offered to bring over your portfolio, I was so honored just for the offer alone. When you arrived with it, I was so blown away that you actually brought it that I was shocked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why me?” Prompto asked in confusion, his expression on his face clear. “I’m not that great of a photographer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, Prompto,” Ardyn insisted with a smile. “You are the only one who so easily captured just what I was seeking when I asked for a commission. You knew what I wanted before I knew what I wanted. Please trust me when I say that I was shocked when you brought your portfolio because I truly consider it an honor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was on the verge of crying, so Ardyn took the time to put the commission back in the closet, not wanting to watch him dry his tears if he didn’t want him to see. When he returned, Prompto was just finishing wiping up his tears. He looked at Ardyn with a bright, albeit slightly sad, smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ardyn,” Prompto said with a slight sniffle. “I don’t…. I don’t think I’m that great, but your kindness means so much to me right now. I would be really happy to show you my portfolio, if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that, my darling,” Ardyn replied, feeling a surge of delight go through him. Yet he was still aware of what Prompto had said. He had no confidence in himself, and Ardyn wanted to particularly hurt those who had made him feel as such. Prompto was amazing, fantastic, and wonderful in Ardyn’s eyes. Why couldn’t he see that? “Let’s go to the kitchen so we can sit and look at them together, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Prompto replied, offering a small smile before following Ardyn out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Ardyn had the sense that he had touched on a vulnerability that Prompto didn’t often share. Was this something he wished he could pursue more? What if someone was holding him back? Ardyn wanted to see him flourish, and he hated the thought that someone else wasn’t letting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down at the table together, and Ardyn put his arm around the back of Prompto’s chair, leaning into him not just to show he was excited but to indicate that he liked the physical closeness. Much to his surprise, Prompto leaned into it, a part of his back and arm resting gently against Ardyn’s chest. Did he feel how Ardyn’s heart fluttered like it was about to fly away? Could he understand just the effect that he had on this lowly lawyer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are amazing, Prompto,” Ardyn said, his voice an awed whisper. “What gave you the inspiration?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shrugged as they continued to look through everything in the portfolio. “Thoughts, feelings, experiences. Things that happened. Stuff like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one here,” Ardyn said, pointing to a photo of a silhouette standing at the top of a hill, looking out at whatever was on the other side as the sun shined down on him. “I feel like this one many people see as hope. To me… it’s just lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I named it Loneliness,” Prompto agreed, nodding before he turned the page to another. Ardyn looked at them, telling Prompto what emotion each one evoked. Time after time, he got each one right, as if he was reading Prompto’s mind instead of the emotion in the photo. Did Prompto notice it too? “You’re good at reading my emotions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked at Ardyn as he said it, as if he was afraid that Ardyn could read how he felt so easily. Uncertainly, Ardyn cupped Prompto’s cheek lightly, his fingers woven into Prompto’s hair. “Is that such a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one reads my emotions,” Prompto admitted, looking down at his hands. Ardyn pulled his own hand away. “Everyone assumes that I’m just happy-go-lucky all the time. It’s a weird feeling. Like you can see through every mask I have, seeing into my soul. It… It scares me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn tucked his finger under Prompto’s chin once more, tilting his head upward. “I have no intention of destroying your soul… or damaging your heart. Don’t be afraid to tell me things that you can tell no other. I will keep it sealed and tucked away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto whispered. He looked like he was holding back tears, his eyes shimmering, Ardyn’s own golden eyes reflected within them. “I can offer the same to you, Ardyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not doubt that you will never seek to harm me,” Ardyn admitted. He just somehow knew it in his heart. As much as Prompto was agreeing to keep this relationship sugar daddy-sugar baby, he also knew intrinsically that he was doing it to protect his heart. Ardyn supposed that he agreed to it for the same reason. “Prompto, you are beautiful, talented, and kind. Your empathy and compassion are easily taken advantage of, but do not doubt that it is something I wish to exult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you keep saying such things to me?” Prompto asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s the truth,” Ardyn explained. “And I want you to believe it too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Prompto could object, Ardyn leaned in and kissed Prompto deeply, an emotional kiss full of desire, compassion, and empathy for the blond. Prompto kissed him back, deepening it as his tongue hungrily searched for Ardyn’s. Ardyn used his tongue to caress his in response, his heart skipping several beats. Every kiss with Prompto was perfection, and Ardyn often wondered how he deserved even a second with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn kissed down to Prompto’s neck, practically salivating when Prompto tilted his neck and panted, clearly enjoying the way Ardyn worked his lips and tongue. He ran his hands over Prompto’s thighs when Prompto turned completely towards him. Ardyn thumbed the inside of Prompto’s thighs, loving how he let out a moan into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to bend you over my kitchen island and have my way with you here,” Ardyn murmured as he looked at Prompto, his thumbs rubbing the outside of Prompto’s clothes over his cock. Prompto bit his bottom lip, moaning ever so slightly. It was a beautiful sound. “Tell me if you don’t want this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it,” Prompto gasped, wriggling in his seat a bit as Ardyn continued to thumb his cock. “I swear, you know exactly how to tease me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn smiled before kissing Prompto deeply again, feeling Prompto’s hungry tongue on his. “I’ll be right back. Feel free to undress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sauntering into the bedroom, he grabbed the lubricant, a condom, and the robes that he got for both himself and for Prompto. One was maroon and one was gold, and Prompto had the choice of the one he preferred. He knew which one he hoped Prompto would pick, but he didn’t know if it was possible for Prompto to choose the other and for him not to feel a bit bummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ardyn stepped back into the kitchen, he saw Prompto standing by the kitchen island, completely naked and hard. Ardyn licked his lips, unable to help himself. “I have two choices for after. A maroon robe or a gold one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the maroon one,” Prompto said with a smile, although he looked nervous. Ardyn’s heart soared. It was the one he hoped that Prompto would pick. “Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, my love,” Ardyn replied. “I was hoping you’d pick that one anyway. I’ll just set them here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laid them on the kitchen table, just next to the island, close enough for them to grab them quickly afterwards. Approaching Prompto, he ran his hand up and down Prompto’s arm, feeling how the hairs on his skin prickled in response. “I brought a condom this time too. In case we feel like going out for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to spoil me,” Prompto said. Ardyn felt foolish for ever thinking Prompto would come over and ask for money. He wasn’t the type. “Just you is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to spoil you,” Ardyn replied. “Because you deserve to be spoiled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Ardyn kissed Prompto because he could protest, something that was becoming more of a habit than anything now. He figured it was a decent habit if it silenced Prompto’s self-doubt before it could begin, replacing it with pleasure instead. Prompto merely stood on his toes, embracing the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unhurriedly, Ardyn set the condom and the lubricant on the island as he ran his hands down Prompto’s chest, toying with his nipples as he did so. Prompto moaned, his back arching into it. Ardyn nearly purred with desire, the idea of just taking all of Prompto with little to no preparation crossing his mind. Yet he was a hungry man, not a cruel one, and he wouldn’t hurt Prompto like that. He admired him too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could devour you,” Ardyn murmured as he gripped Prompto’s cock, stroking it slowly, making sure his grip was hard enough to be pleasurable but not painful. Prompto moaned, clutching Ardyn’s upper arms, his forehead resting against his chest. “Instead, I’ll pleasure you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn,” Prompto moaned, his hips thrusting slightly. “Mmn… Please fuck me. I want you in me so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience my dear,” Ardyn murmured, although he was more than ready to oblige. “Please lean against the kitchen island. I shall be with you shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto obeyed while Ardyn took his clothes off, making sure to do so in front of his lover. It was exciting to have Prompto watch him, but he made sure not to take his time, knowing that Prompto was likely feeling as impatient as he was. Once undressed, he put the condom on and lathered his fingers in lubricant, knowing that he had to, and wanted to, make Prompto feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he did anything with his fingers, Ardyn got down on his knees. He admired the beauty of Prompto’s backside, taking in all the freckles on it as he smoothed his hands over it, watching as Prompto’s body nearly trembled from his touch. Smiling, Ardyn spread his cheeks then admired him some more. Prompto really was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, Ardyn licked Prompto’s hole, his tongue pressing into it lightly. Prompto gasped and moaned, his hips wiggling more. Ardyn looked up and saw him grasping at the island, his moans repeatedly calling out Ardyn’s name. It gave him a tremendous amount of delight, and Ardyn had a feeling that he had a pleasure kink. Nothing excited him more than seeing Prompto pleased, particularly by him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Prompto moaned, his hips practically thrusting into the island. “Oh, fuck… you feel so good. Please… Ahhh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like, my darling?” Ardyn asked before licking it more, pressing his tongue in as far as it would go. Prompto cried out then, his back arching more, his hips rhythmically shaking from side to side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” Prompto panted, moaning between some of his words. “I want you in me. All of you. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Ardyn promised him. He pulled away, and stood up, pressing his finger into Prompto without hesitation. Prompto cried out from it, and Ardyn pressed another within him. He leaned over as he worked on stretching Prompto, his lips and tongue on Prompto’s neck and shoulders, covering as many freckles as he could. “Mmn… Your freckles are so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto only gasped and moaned in return. Ardyn smiled, enjoying every moment that Prompto was feeling pleasure because of him. He stretched Prompto until he was ready, then positioned himself, gripping Prompto’s hip with one hand. He loved every minute of this, and the thought of things with Prompto ending made him ache terribly. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to take you hard and fast,” Ardyn said, inserting himself slowly into Prompto, listening to how Prompo gasped from the pressure. “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Prompto replied, his hips trembling. “I want you so much. Please give me it all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words he spoke sent a shiver up Ardyn’s spine, too pleased with Prompto’s words for his own good. He carefully adjusted himself in Prompto, trying to make sure he wasn’t too forceful in the beginning that it hurt him. Ardyn felt the warmth envelope him, sending spikes of pleasure throughout his body, giving him the sensation that Prompto was beckoning him inward until he was up to the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always feel so amazing,” Ardyn moaned, unable to help himself. “If it gets too rough, just tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn began to move in Prompto, setting a relentless pace as he thrust in and out hard. Prompto cried out and moaned, asking Ardyn for more in a near-whisper the more that he moved within him. Ardyn was more than obliging, and he grabbed Prompto’s hair and pulled, firm but not painful. Prompto only cried out more, his moans becoming whimpers as his hips writhed from the pleasure. Ardyn never felt anything better than when he was with Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Prompto called out for him, his voice escalating in pitch. “Oh… More… so good…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was difficult not to climax then and there. Knowing that Prompto enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed it gave him a wealth of satisfaction that he couldn’t explain. Mercilessly, he kept going, unable to stop himself as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Prompto kept moaning, indicating that he kept wanting it, leaving Ardyn to drown himself in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Prompto called out again. “I’m gonna… I’m cumming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto climaxed then, spilling his seed out onto the kitchen island in front of him, his muscles spasming and clamping around Ardyn’s cock. It was too much for Ardyn, and he came just after Prompto, feeling his body warm with electricity and vibrancy of completion and satisfaction. There was no feeling like it, and he had never felt anything better or so strong as he did when he was with Prompto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Prom…” Ardyn ran his hands over Prompto’s back, delighting in the way that his skin felt so smooth, save for the occasional scar that left him curious about its origins. “You are so delightful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn,” Prompto replied, panting and taking a few deep breaths. “You’re so good… I can’t… I can’t explain it more than that. The best I’ve had, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can say the same about you,” Ardyn agreed. “You truly are amazing. And beautiful. I love your freckles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn pulled out of him as Prompto stood up straight, looking at him in surprise. Did he say something wrong? “My freckles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, darling,” Ardyn replied, getting rid of the condom and cleaning up the rest of himself with the tissue box on the island. Prompto did the same, and Ardyn waved his hand in dismissal when he tried to clean up the cum on the side of the island. He would take care of it himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why my freckles?” Prompto asked, blushing bright red as he grabbed the maroon robe and pulled it on. It looked beautiful on him, and Ardyn was tempted to pull him in his arms once more. Instead, he refrained, knowing that Prompto likely needed a moment to clean up, a breather from Ardyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are beautiful,” Ardyn said, trying to find the words he needed to say. “It’s like… sunshine dotting your skin. Or maybe ink from a sepia camera. Wheat in a field of sunshine. Just… beauty. They draw me in as your eyes and lips too. Your hair. Every part of you is seduction incarnate to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto blushed bright red, looking down at his feet. “Thank you, Ardyn. I think you’re the only one who likes them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think that?” Ardyn asked, walking over to him. He pulled on the golden robe himself then stroked Prompto’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “They’re so beautiful. I could spend all day trying to count them all and never get bored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn watched as Prompto practically shrank into himself, his shoulders pulling upwards as he kept his head trained on the floor. “Everyone teases me for them. Not in a mean way, but it made me self-conscious about them. And some exes have said they don’t like them and tried to get me to use skin lighteners. I refused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decidedly, Ardyn placed his hands, palms down, on either side of Prompto’s head, tilting it upwards. He leaned in and kissed Prompto’s cheeks, then his forehead, his nose, his chin, and finally his lips. When he released him, Prompto was blushing down to his neck and his ears. It highlighted his freckles all the more. Ardyn loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how you look,” Ardyn assured him. “Freckles and all. Please don’t change your appearance for anyone but yourself. Only if you want to. And consider telling the people who tease you about them that it hurts when they do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, perhaps too embarrassed to say anything. “Thank you Ardyn,” he finally said, his words soft and barely audible. “Where are we going out to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes,” Ardyn said, changing the subject along with Prompto. He walked over to the bags of clothes he got and placed them all on the table. “These are all for you. Feel free to put any of them on for a cheese and wine tasting I promised. I hope it matches your style still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go check them out.” Prompto grabbed the bags then turned to Ardyn, a gentle smile illuminating his features. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Ardyn on the cheek. “Thank you. For everything. I… Sugar daddy or not, I’m grateful for you in my life. You’re a lot kinder than many other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto walked away before Ardyn could reply, leaving him there, stunned in silence. Did Prompto really mean that? They had just started seeing each other, but Ardyn felt moved by his words anyway. Unable to really comprehend what Prompto had said, he cleaned up the cum off of the island then made his way to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of dressing all in white, as Aera had always demanded of him, Ardyn decided to pull out the clothes that he preferred. He put on tight black pants and a black dress shirt with golden trim, something that matched Prompto’s hair and style perfectly. It was difficult not to feel like something was wrong with him. Perhaps Ardyn was just getting far too attached to Prompto, wanting him more in his life than their previously established rules. But what if Prompto wanted the same?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ardyn stepped out of his bedroom, Prompto was already waiting for him. He was wearing tight black pants, black shoes, and a black undershirt with a gossamer long-sleeved shirt overtop, entirely see through and patterned with splotches of gold. It looked amazing on Ardyn, and he hoped that Prompto liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Prompto asked Ardyn, looking down with no small amount of sheepishness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Yet still very you. Do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied, as if it was a shock that he enjoyed what he was given. “Thank you for these. I can pay you back for them over time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it, my love,” Ardyn insisted. “This is as much for me as it is for you. Now. How do I look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Prompto replied, making Ardyn blush a bit, more than a little pleased. It was strange how Prompto could have such an effect on him, and he worried about it being like Aera again. “Do you like it? Or are you wearing it because I might enjoy it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit of both,” Ardyn admitted, wondering how Prompto could see right through him. “I opted to wear this because it’s not what Aera would’ve approved of, and I picked the gold trim because it matches your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said, his cheeks just a bit pink. “Please pick things first because you want to wear them. I don’t want you to just do things because of me. Do things because you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Prompto,” Ardyn said softly, truly moved by the insistence and conviction in Prompto’s words. He approached Prompto and put his hand on his shoulder. Prompto looked up at him, smiling gently. “I promise you that what choices I make will be because I want to do them. There may be times I want to do things for you, but it will be entirely because I want to. That is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled bright and hugged Ardyn tightly. “Thank you, Ardyn. You deserve to be happy and find your way to what you want and like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn’s heart fluttered excitedly, and he hugged Prompto’s back, delighting in the way that Prompto rested his head against his chest. Uncertainly, he reached up and rested his hand on top of Prompto’s head, holding him tightly with his other arm as he rocked back and forth a bit, swaying as if there was music playing that they just couldn’t hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Prompto asked him, looking up at Ardyn with his always so clear eyes. There was no way Prompto knew the effect he had on him. He was too glorious to recognize it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ardyn replied. “Now, we can take my car there and one of us can be the designated driver, or we can call a cab and neither of us need to worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Prompto considered while Ardyn put on his black shoes. “I don’t normally drink, but since it’s a cheese and wine tasting, I’ll go with the cab? Unless you don’t want to drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the offer,” Ardyn indicated sincerely, thinking about how Prompto admitted that he didn’t drink. It was something he did without thinking, but he made a mental note in the future not to revolve meals around alcohol, ingrained into society as it was. He took out his phone and used the app to call a cab. There would be one there in just a few minutes. “But I think I shall have some wine as well. You didn’t tell me you don’t like to drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I just don’t drink a lot cause I like to stay alert. But when I know I’m safe then I don’t mind it and don’t really drink a lot anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t ever feel pressured to drink because of me,” Ardyn insisted, not wanting Prompto to do anything that made him uncomfortable. “I want you to be able to make decisions because you want to, not because you feel obligated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Prompto replied, although he didn’t sound too convincing. Ardyn hoped that Prompto was being honest. He hated the thought of Prompto feeling pressured to do things he didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ardyn said, checking his phone after it vibrated. “The cab is here. Ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Prompto said excitedly, his eyes lit up. He linked arms with Ardyn. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a kiss on Prompto’s lips, Ardyn set out, locking the door behind him and putting it in his pocket that had his wallet. They made their way in the cab towards the cheese and wine tasting, chatting amongst each other the entire way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn couldn’t help but get attached to Prompto. He was beautiful, smart, artistic, talented… not to mention all of the personal attributes that Prompto so clearly displayed. Despite his attempts to keep himself closed off to an extent, Ardyn knew that whenever the thing they had was over, it was going to hurt. As much as he hoped he was wrong, he knew the chances of that were low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was what he got for thinking he could keep his emotions detached from it all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i keep thinking of that one photo from in game where Ardyn is reaching forward to tuck his finger under Prompto's chin and I'm like "THAT BUT NOT CREEPY."</p>
<p>Also I love the idea of Ardyn deriving pleasure from pleasing others. Pre-downfall in the DLC, he was a healer and a helper, someone who cared for others because he wanted to. That is the aspect of Ardyn that I wanted to highlight in this fic. ^_^</p>
<p>Lastly, the thing that Ardyn does by holding the side of Prompto's head and kissing his cheeks then his forehead then his chin then his lips? Yeah, I got that from my husband, who does that to me. I couldn't help it. The image of Ardyn doing that, as if kissing each of Prompto's freckled areas on his face, was too much for me and I nearly died from the mental imagery &amp; cuteness of it. XD</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone else likes it too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Deserving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto is confronted by his and Ardyn's past</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto felt uncertain about everything. He wasn’t supposed to get attached to anyone, let alone his sugar daddy. But wasn’t that just a rouse, a way to convince himself that it was nothing serious? So why did he feel his heart racing as he went with Ardyn to a cheese and wine tasting? Why did he enjoy frivolous nights with him? Why did he desire more than just the sexual pleasure of it all? And why did Ardyn make him feel… worthy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all too confusing. Prompto told himself that he was just too easily attached, that one day Ardyn would show his true colors and he would be left running away from another man he thought was different. Yet so far that wasn’t the case. So far, Ardyn had just been beautiful and kind and showered him in gifts that he adored. He wasn’t used to the comfort he felt or the positive attention. It was too strange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Prom?” Noctis said as Prompto sat outside the Caelum manor on the back porch, looking out at the huge yard. Sometimes he envied just how much money they had, but then he thought about how the Caelums paid him fairly for his work as a vigilante, or at least he assumed so. He saved most of it, but it didn’t make him rich or anything. He still couldn’t afford fancy suits or the designer clothes Ardyn bought for him. Anything more than his small apartment was too expensive for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, Noct?” Prompto asked, looking up at him a bit. Noctis sat down next to him on the small flight of steps leading to the yard. He was wearing one of the outfits that Ardyn got him. Black jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and black designer combat boots. Despite it being a simple outfit, it was perfectly tailored to his body, and the designer brand somehow made it chique and gorgeous. There was no way he deserved something like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice clothes,” Noctis commented with a smile. “You get them from your new guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied with a small smile. “He spoils me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Noctis nodded. “You deserve to be spoiled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Noct.” Prompto looked at him. “Something tells me that you’re not here to talk about how Ardyn is spoiling me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I talked to Ignis about their surveillance.” Noctis took a deep breath, and Prompto knew whatever he had to say, it wasn’t going to be good. “Your ex-boyfriend is one of the guys who is doing the human trafficking thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Prompto said, a bit taken off guard. “Luche? Fuck. I knew he was bad news since he attacked me, but I didn’t think he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad. I really know how to pick ‘em, don’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, man,” Noctis reassured him. “It’s not like you didn’t get out. Ignis was worried cause he didn’t want you to be too emotional about it and lose the objectivity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, the goal is to save all the people who were abducted,” Prompto asserted, despite his growing fear. “Whatever happens to Luche and the others involved along the way is just a bonus. I’m just glad that I didn’t end up one of his prey. I could’ve been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noctis said, both in agreement and with hesitation. Prompto gave him a look imploring him to just come out with it. “You sure you’re okay, man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At this point?” Prompto asked. He sighed and looked out at the green lawn with several targets set up for marksmanship training, a workout station, and a firepit just to enjoy the evenings. “Dude, we’ve been through so much at this point that I don’t think anything like that can surprise me anymore. It’s when people are actually nice to me that I get thrown off my game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like when Ardyn’s nice to you?” Noctis asked him. Prompto flushed red. “You two seemed really close at the club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a nice guy,” Prompto agreed, although he didn’t elaborate more than that. “We’re casual about things. It’s just… It’s hard to trust anyone after all the lousy boyfriends I’ve had and the shit we’ve all seen in our work. I don’t know how other people do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s hard to trust him because he treats you better than the others,” Noctis offered. Prompto shrugged, not wanting to comment on it further. “I get it. I met a guy, and I really like him. But I’m worried that there’s something off about things. I’m second guessing myself and his intentions all the time. Being a vigilante brings that out of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever considered not doing it anymore?” Prompto asked, blurting it out before he could stop himself. Noctis looked at him curiously. “Being a vigilante, I mean. Sure there’s times like these that are all calm and stuff. But how many close calls have we had? We’ve all been hurt at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. “I guess I’ve thought about it from time to time. But I don’t really have anything else to do with my life. Run my parents’ company. That’ll happen eventually, anyway. I’m not like you, Prom. I don’t really have anything else going for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really smart, Noct,” Prompto insisted. “If you wanted to do anything with your life, you could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis shrugged. “But this is what I do. The stuff I want to do is better as a hobby anyway. Modeling won’t last forever, and I only do it so you can get your name out there. And fishing is a hobby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you only do the modeling stuff for me.” Prompto was genuinely surprised, and more than a little grateful. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. You’re my best friend and like a brother to me. If you could get out of the life and become a full time photographer… man, that would be amazing. You’re talented enough to do it.” Noctis smiled at him, and Prompto had a sense that it was something he thought about a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to not be a vigilante anymore?” Prompto was worried that he truly was inadequate, that this was Noctis’ way of saying so. “Am I not that good at it? Well, I know I’m not compared to you all, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Prom. That’s not why I want you to get out. Being a vigilante is something you do, but you don’t love it. I can tell. You hate violence. I know you got into it cause you didn’t really have another choice.” Noctis was frowning. He really had thought about it intensely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Prompto sighed. “I hate violence, but we do good work. We bring people to justice and sometimes save people too. We’re heroes. I’m glad I ended up joining you all. It’s not like I had anything else going for me. If I didn’t then I probably wouldn’t have even done any photography on the side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But now you can do it full time if you want,” Noctis urged him. “You’re smart, Prom. And I know my parents would be really happy to see you pursuing the life you want.” Prompto’s phone went off, interrupting their conversation. “Just think about it, alright? It’s not a bad thing to have a happy life and all. No vigilante stuff required.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded as he got up, opting to end the conversation there so he could see what was going on with Ardyn. So far, Prompto had been the one to initiate contact, the one to ask to spend time with him. It made him worry, and his insecurities only got worse as time went on. This time, though, Ardyn was reaching out to him first. Prompto wondered if Ardyn was texting him to end it already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ardyn:] I would be remiss if I denied myself the truth… I miss your presence. Will you please join me this evening and tomorrow if you’re not busy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart racing, Prompto’s stomach did several uncomfortable churns and flops. Ardyn wanted to see him? He actually missed him enough to ask him to come over? No one had done that before, not even one of his exes. They had always just wanted sex. Prompto figured that Ardyn likely wanted sex as well, but at least he was being a gentleman about it. Try as he might, Prompto couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We busy tonight?” Prompto asked Noctis. Noctis shook his head. “Cool. I’m gonna go to Ardyn’s then. I’ll probably spend the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really like him,” Noctis commented as Prompto texted him back, letting him know that he would be over soon. “You sure it’s just casual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Prompto retorted with a bright blush. Noctis was right, as much as Prompto tried to deny it. He did like Ardyn, and he was walking a dangerous path because of it. It wasn’t like he could help it. Ardyn was the first person to embrace his photography and celebrate it, even if he kept it hidden in the closet. Prompto still worried that Ardyn was more ashamed of the pieces than he said, even though he picked out more from his portfolio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto always had an overnight bag at the Caelums, and he grabbed that from Noctis’ room instead of making his way to his small apartment. It had everything he needed, and he took it home with him to update what was inside frequently. The last time he took it home had been when Ardyn had bought him so many wonderful new clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” a guy on a bike said as Prompto walked off the grounds and beyond the gate. He recognized him as Nyx, Noctis’ new boyfriend. “Is Noctis in? I wanted to surprise him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied. He took out his phone and looked at Nyx. Suddenly, impulsively, he took a picture of Nyx, surprising him, then texted Noctis telling him his boyfriend was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was the pic for?” Nyx asked as Prompto began to walk away, heading towards Ardyn’s place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a while,” Prompto replied. There was something about Nyx that felt off, something that made him think he was hiding something. If trusting his instincts taught him anything, it was never to doubt when someone felt off. He texted the photo to Ignis and asked him to look him up. A moment later Ignis called. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you concerned about Noctis’ boyfriend?” Ignis asked him. His tone wasn’t accusing, and Prompto knew it was an attempt to determine if Nyx really was suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a feeling,” Prompto explained. “Just… Something seems off about him. Like he’s hiding something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone hides something,” Ignis supposed. “It may not be bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied sarcastically. “And he isn’t dating the vigilante heir to the Caelum fortune.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” Ignis conceded. “I’ll look into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Ig,” Prompto said. “I’ll see ya later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended the call before Ignis could lecture him about what he did in his spare time. It wasn’t like he was the heir to a fortune, the leader of a pack of vigilantes, or even someone that others looked to for advice. Prompto was just him, a nobody who got lucky and made a friend who decided he wasn’t too lame. The moment that Noctis got tired of him was the moment he would be kicked out of their life. From the way Noctis had been talking to him, maybe that day wasn’t far off after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto made it to Ardyn’s in no time at all since he was rich and lived in one of the wealthy districts of the vast city. Considering where Prompto lived, it was definitely a shorter walk from the Caelums. Of course it was. More and more, Prompto was feeling like an outsider in his own life. Maybe he just didn’t belong anywhere. Maybe his best bet was to move out to a chocobo farm and spend his life there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite these self-doubts, Prompto knocked on the door to Ardyn’s place then entered, knowing that the lawyer always left the door unlocked for him. When he stepped into the apartment, he heard music. It was the clear, beautiful timbre of a violin, and for a moment Prompto wondered why Ardyn was playing the radio so loud. Then he remembered that Ardyn played the violin and his heart skipped a beat. Was this him playing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly, Prompto set his stuff down and took off his shoes then made his way from the entrance and into the flat, listening to the music as it drifted through the entire place. It was a soulful melody, soft, longing, and full of heartache. Prompto’s heart hurt terribly as he listened to it, and he swore he felt Ardyn’s heartbreak and loneliness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It changed then, quite suddenly. Ardyn stopped playing as Prompto made his way inside, but then he heard a sigh and whisper. “Enough about Gil. It’s time to move on from that. Prompto’s better inspiration anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto stopped in his tracks and listened as the music started up again. The melody this time was sad, soulful, but there was also a beauty to it that didn’t seem so lonely. It was like there was a hope within it that had never been felt or experienced before. Prompto put his hand to his heart, clutching his shirt as he approached Ardyn. His eyes were closed, and Prompto couldn’t help but reach in his pocket and take out his phone. He took a photo of Ardyn as he played, then just stood there, listening as the beauty of his music overwhelmed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Prompto!” Ardyn exclaimed. Prompto’s eyes fluttered open, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. He looked at Ardyn, who was standing there with his violin in hand, the bow in the other, staring at him with a slight flush on his cheeks. He was wearing a white v-neck and white slacks, his hair pulled back in a half tie, looking far more gorgeous than he should have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Prompto said, blushing bright red. “I didn’t want to disturb your playing. It was really beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?!” Ardyn asked, his tone obviously surprised. The flush on his cheeks became a darker red, and he almost looked like he had lost his composure for a moment. Prompto had never seen him so flustered before. “Thank you, Prompto. I never expected you to enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been playing?” Prompto asked as he walked over to Ardyn, closing the gap between them just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I was a child,” Ardyn admitted. “I love to play. My brother hated it, and Aera… She never liked me playing the violin or the piano with her around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Gil?” Prompto asked. Ardyn’s eyes went wide, so Prompto shrugged. “I heard you say his name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was my first love,” Ardyn replied. Prompto knew it was something like that. So then why did he feel a painful ache in his chest, a sting of jealousy in his heart? “My brother took him from me, just as he took Aera from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother dumped him afterwards?” Prompto asked, however it was far more an assumption than anything. The thought of Ardyn loving someone other than him made a knot in his throat stick and his heart ache. He didn’t like feeling this way, especially when he told himself not to get attached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ardyn said with a sigh. “He was good to me… until he wasn’t. It happened overnight. We were together, and then we weren’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Prompto said, looking down at his feet. He hated the feeling in his chest, and he told himself that it was just supposed to be casual. This wasn’t what he wanted at all. He didn’t want… Prompto hated the idea that he was actually falling in love. Taking a deep breath, he managed to look at Ardyn. “Do you always think about him when you play?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ardyn considered after a moment, as if he really had to think hard about it. “Lately I’ve been thinking about you more. But he called.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened. Was this it? Was Ardyn going to get rid of him now that his old lover was back in town? Just as he realized he was falling in love, it was going to be over like that. “Oh. I thought… Well, when you asked me to come over… I guess I assumed wrong. Um… Right. I have the prints for you in my back. Let me get them real quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking away, Prompto hid his emotions behind a mask. He had thought that Ardyn wanted him to spend the night. He hadn’t expected him to want to end it so soon. Why did he think any differently? Ardyn had texted him that he missed him, right? Maybe that was meant for Gil, and Ardyn was too polite to take it back. Maybe he had just set it up so he could call it quits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Prompto grabbed the prints from his bag. They were perfectly tucked away in a sealed and wrapped box, a gift for Ardyn that he didn’t want to admit he put a lot of effort into. His hands were shaking as he came back to the room, and Prompto took another deep breath to steady his nerves as best he could. It was goodbye already. First Noctis hinted at wanting him gone, and now Ardyn was going to end things with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here they are,” Prompto said with a forced smile. He managed to steady his hands as he handed the wrapped box to him. “They’re yours to do whatever you want with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll hang several up around the place,” Ardyn said with a smile. “You know, the day is still fairly young. Do you want to go for a walk in the park?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Prompto asked, confused. “But… Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn looked just as confused as Prompto felt. “Well, it’s a nice day out and I don’t feel like going anywhere fancy. Unless you prefer that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No,” Prompto said, trying to figure out what was going on. Was he just going to dump him there, then? “A walk sounds nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Ardyn approached him and gave him a hug, enveloping his body and pulling him into his arms. Prompto felt his heart beating quickly, painfully, and he longed to just be in Ardyn’s arms the entire time. “Forgive me. Gil’s call made me realize just how lucky I am to have you in my life. I know it’s nothing serious, but perhaps for me it’s a bit more serious than I’d prefer to admit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened. No one chose him over another. Ever. Yet here he was, being held by Ardyn, who wasn’t breaking things off with him but affirming whatever it was they had going on? Slowly, Prompto brought his arms up and wrapped them around Ardyn’s torso, burying his head into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto?” Ardyn asked, the worry evident in his voice. Prompto clutched onto Ardyn’s shirt, trying not to feel so achingly loved in that instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Prompto said quietly, not quite sure if he wanted to tell Ardyn that he was falling for him. It was too early. Ignis and Gladio always told him that he fell in love too quickly. This was just another heartbreak waiting to happen. Yet Ardyn picked him over his first love. That had to count for something, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too?” Ardyn asked, the confusion in his voice. “Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it dawned on him, Prompto felt deeply afraid for what was going to happen next. He couldn’t trust it. He couldn’t trust anyone. That was exactly why he had said that this was a casual thing, a sugar daddy situation. If anything, he didn’t deserve the affection that Ardyn was giving him. He didn’t deserve the love or the desire. He didn’t deserve to be adored or wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Prom,” Ardyn whispered in his ear as Prompto felt his tears coming on. Why did Ardyn bring that out of him? Why did he make him feel so vulnerable? “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Prompto asked him, his voice trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Ardyn replied. He kissed the top of Prompto’s head and pulled away just enough to see Prompto’s face. Cupping his cheeks gently, Ardyn smiled as he wiped away Prompto’s tears. “What’s got you so worried all of a sudden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stupid,” Prompto said, looking down as best he could. Ardyn directed his gaze upward, and Prompto blushed bright red. “I’ve never been jealous before. When you said that your first love called, I assumed the worst. Nothing like that bothered me before, not even with my exes. But with you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you worried that I was going to leave you for him?” Ardyn asked. Prompto nodded slightly, afraid to look at him in the eyes. Before he could face him again, Ardyn was kissing his lips, a soft and gentle kiss, one that was just long enough to make Prompto close his eyes for the duration of it. “I will never go back to someone who chose my brother over me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never do that to you,” Prompto promised him. Ardyn looked startled by the admission, and Prompto supposed he understood. After all, he had been the one to tell him that he didn’t date and he needed it to be casual. Ardyn kissed him again, this time much deeper than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my lover, Prom,” Ardyn declared, an announcement that made Prompto’s heart leap into the air. “And I am yours. No one will take that from us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn kissed Prompto again, the space filled with their unspoken love for each other. It was the closest that Prompto could get to unmasking his emotions, and he knew that if he was truly going to love Ardyn then he’d have to tell him the truth about what he and the others did at night. For now, though, Prompto had to take in the serenity and peace of the moment. He had never had someone in his life that cared for him, treated him well, and didn’t seek to cause harm. Not like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We going on a walk?” Prompto asked with a smile. Ardyn grinned and kissed him once more before grabbing his hand. He had no idea how much it made Prompto’s heart flutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Ardyn said. “Let’s go enjoy the summer air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding hands, they made their way downstairs and took a short walk until they were at the park, enjoying each other’s company and chatting happily. When they reached the park, Ardyn kept him close, and Prompto happily leaned against him a bit as they walked. It wasn’t until they were well on their walk that Prompto dared broach the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did Gil want?” Prompto asked nervously, afraid that he was going to end up hearing something he didn’t like. He told himself that Ardyn was with him, that he wanted him, and that was the important part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s back in Insomnia,” Ardyn confirmed. Prompto tried not to worry, but it wasn’t necessarily working. “He asked to have drinks with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted to take you on a date?” Prompto asked. Ardyn chuckled a bit, making him flush red in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like a chance to catch up,” Ardyn elaborated. Prompto felt foolishly stupid. There was a pause from Ardyn. “You know what? From the way he was talking… maybe he was trying to ask me out on a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to agree with me,” Prompto said quietly. He told himself to knock it off. Ardyn was just trying to be helpful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t just agreeing with you,” Ardyn insisted. “He wanted to talk to me about things from the past. It likely was an attempt to see if we could rekindle what was one there. I turned him down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Prompto asked him, looking at Ardyn in surprise. “I thought… I mean, he was your first love. You wouldn’t want to meet with….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto trailed off. Walking towards them on the path in the path was Luche. He didn’t want to see him, not after what Noctis had told him or after what he had done to him the last time they saw each other. Compared to Ardyn, he wasn’t even that attractive, or maybe Prompto was just aware of how things were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Ardyn asked, looking at Prompto as he practically hid himself behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Prompto!” Luche said, spotting him despite Prompto’s attempts to hide. Prompto felt the panic surging in him, and he squeezed Ardyn’s hand tightly without realizing he had. Luche approached and stopped in front of them, blocking their path. “To think I’d see you here after our fight. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“We didn’t fight,” Prompto said in a low voice, his gaze directed downwards. “You attacked me, and I kicked you in the balls. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Luche asked, a jeering smile on his lips. It was menacing, like a cartoon villain right before he revealed his big plan. “I don’t remember you ever breaking things off with me. We just had a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me,” Ardyn said, interrupting them as Luche reached out to touch Prompto. He wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist and pulled him against his chest protectively. Prompto looked up at Ardyn as he glared at Luche. “Prompto and I are together now. You need to back off before I call the police.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who are you?” Luche demanded. Prompto froze. He didn’t want Ardyn to get involved with his ex, not when he knew what he was up to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a defense lawyer who will ensure all other defense lawyers are somehow busy when it comes to taking your case the moment you go to trial for assault, domestic violence, and stalking,” Ardyn said in a dangerously calm voice. “Twenty to life should do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luche narrowed his eyes at Ardyn, but he took a step back. Prompto pulled himself out of Ardyn’s arms, knowing that his ex was backing down. He intertwined his fingers with Ardyn’s and wrapped his other arm around Ardyn’s arm, leaning into him as he looked at Luche. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was a vigilante, capable of protecting and saving himself, right now he felt far more vulnerable. He thought he could handle Luche being one of their targets, and in a way he was. Yet having Luche look at him like that made him uneasy. He felt like his prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy his ass,” Luche said to Ardyn, making Prompto’s cheeks burn in embarrassment. “It’s all he’s good for anyway. You’ll find that out soon enough. If you haven’t already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luche shouldered past them and continued on his way, whistling as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Embarrassed, aching, and feeling less than worthy, Prompto pulled away from Ardyn and looked down at the ground, his arms folded across his chest. Luche was right, at the end of it. He really wasn’t good for anything. Why did he think that he was even worth going on a walk with Ardyn?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn?” a deep voice asked, pulling Prompto’s mind from it. Looking up, he saw a tall, gorgeous man walking towards Ardyn. He had long, silver hair that was tied back, vibrant eyes that seemed to bore into anyone he stared at, and he was wearing a black suit. Prompto somehow knew exactly who it was for some reason, and he took a step back as a pain went through his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gil?” Ardyn asked, his surprise evident. Prompto stared at them as Gil approached Ardyn and hugged him, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He didn’t stand a chance against someone like that. Gil even brushed Ardyn’s hair gently, tucking it behind his ear. Prompto was too short to even reach. “I do hope you weren’t on your way to my place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was,” Gil replied with almost near-confidence in his voice. There was no embarrassment, no shame. He was a man who knew who he was and what he wanted. Prompto took another step back, aware of how he didn’t belong. “Glad we ran into each other here, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, apparently everyone walks through this park,” Ardyn mused. Prompto quietly took one more step back, knowing that he could just text Ardyn to ask for his bag back. Gil was so much of a better fit for him based on appearances alone. Prompto didn’t deserve a moment with him in comparison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gil began to speak with Ardyn, Prompto turned around, not paying attention to what was being said. Instead, he made his way back the way he came, tears coming to his eyes. There was a closeness between them that he couldn’t dare hope to have. He was just a loser, not good for anything but sex like Luche had said. Why did he think that he deserved anything else?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PRomptoooooooooooooooooooo just talk to Ardynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn XD<br/>I say as I write the piece. XD</p>
<p>Prompto struggles with his self-worth, and he is constantly fighting the feeling that others would prefer to spend time with anyone else over him. So when Gilgamesh comes into the scene and is ridiculously good looking, all previous conversations with Ardyn go out the window. The fact that Ardyn is taken off guard by Gilgamesh and doesn't even notice Prompto is gone (or does he?) doesn't help.</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading! Ahhhhhh I am so excited to keep this story going. It's quickly becoming one of my favorites to write :3 I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Repairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn makes it up to Prompto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It is so good to see you,” Gilgamesh said to Ardyn as he held his forearms, a gentle touch he often enjoyed when they had been dating. Ardyn hated it now, and he knew that Prompto was likely staring at him like he didn’t belong. “Why don’t we get a drink or two and talk? It’s been so long, and I have a lot to apologize for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you no, Gil,” Ardyn replied, irritated to say the least. “It’s been years since I’ve seen you. What’s done is done. I’m with someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Gilgamesh asked, sounding perplexed, like he didn’t quite believe Ardyn. It infuriated him. Gil was a good guy when they were in high school, but now he was haughty, full of himself. It reminded him of Somnus. “Someone you’d prefer over me? Think about it, Ardyn. Do you remember the things we said in high school? How we would always be together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember that we said that, and you ended up leaving me for my brother.” Ardyn snapped. “Gil, we are done. I’m taking a walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>my lover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you?” Gil asked, still holding onto him. “Then where is this person? As far as I can see, you’re alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn’s eyes widened and he looked around. Prompto was gone. Did Luche take him? Or did he leave because he saw Gil embrace him and assumed the worst? Ardyn realized that Prompto’s heart was far more fragile than he originally let on. It was no wonder that Prompto had wanted to keep things casual between them. There was a huge fear within his heart of getting hurt, and Ardyn suspected he had never been treated well by family or lovers in his past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Ardyn said, pulling away from Gil. Gil grabbed his hand, making Ardyn turn back around and look at him. “I said I have to go, Gil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this person really that worth it?” Gilgamesh asked incredulously. “A lot of men and women would die for a chance with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let them perish,” Ardyn snapped. He took his hand away, glaring at Gil. “He is worth so much more than you ever were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn took off then, unwilling to let another moment pass by with Prompto out of his sight. If Prompto had been taken by Luche, then he would never forgive himself. And if Prompto had thought that there was anything between him and Gil… Well, based on the way that Ardyn was acting, he couldn’t even blame him. It was hard for him not to fall for Gil’s typical antics, until the moment he remembered everything that happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Ardyn called as he ran out of the park. He saw Prompto walking down the street, his shoulders slumped, his head trained at the ground as he always did. There was no confidence in his body, no indication that he looked like he believed in himself, and he was walking in the opposite direction of where Ardyn’s flat was. “Prompto! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running as fast as he could, he managed to catch up to Prompto before he reached an intersection where the light was in his favor. Unsure of what to do, Ardyn put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, causing the blond to jump in surprise. He turned around and looked at Ardyn, his eyes full of tears. The look of utter rejection on his face made Ardyn’s heart shatter. He had done that to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Ardyn said, worried that he wouldn’t let him touch him. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Prompto sniffled, wiping his tears away. “I’ll get my bag later. Actually, the clothes in it are all from you. You can just take them back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto, there has been a misunderstanding.” Ardyn saw the light change in Prompto’s favor, but he didn’t move. At least he was willing to talk to him. “Gil asked me for drinks and I told him no. Again. I don’t want him. I want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did it take you so long to even notice I was gone?” Prompto asked him. “You and Gil look really good together. I… I was just really stupid to think that you were serious. Or maybe Luche’s words had an effect on you. I don’t know. I’m just really stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not stupid,” Ardyn insisted, his desperation growing. He threw all caution to the wind and pulled Prompto into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him close as he leaned over. Prompto’s lips were wet with tears, and Ardyn felt his hesitation. But a moment later, Prompto was kissing him back, neither of them giving much thought to the world around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you kiss me?” Prompto asked him. He didn’t pull away as Ardyn kept his arms wrapped around him. His hands were on his chest, and Ardyn felt like his body was all desire and sin wrapped into one. His entire being craved Prompto more than he cared to admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you are my lover, Prompto,” Ardyn said. “I pushed Gil away and ran to you. I will do it a million times over. I want you, Prompto. No one else. Gil took me by surprise, but there is no one I would rather be with. You are my lover, Prompto. No one else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s tears were descending down his face, and he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite say it. Ardyn got that look from him a lot, and he knew that there was a secret that Prompto had, one that would have to be revealed in its own time. Whatever it was, Ardyn knew that Prompto was not a bad person. He couldn’t fathom him doing anything horrible and felt assured that it wasn’t something horrendous that he had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you,” Prompto said quietly instead. Ardyn’s heart broke for him. “I really don’t. Not even as a casual thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong, Prompto,” Ardyn assured him. “I get to choose who deserves me. And if anything, I do not deserve you. Come now. Let’s go back to my place. We’ll have terrible takeout and watch a horrible movie together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back, anxiety and heartache turning to emotional exhaustion and silent comfort. Ardyn hoped that Prompto would stay, and he worried about how much he was used to preparing for rejection or denial. What happened in his life to make him expect to be left behind at the first possible moment? It had to be tied to his decision to be with him in just a casual manner. Yet Prompto admitted he was more serious about this than expected. The fear was evident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get something a little better than terrible takeout?” Prompto asked quietly once they were on the elevator back to Ardyn’s flat. He noticed how Prompto gripped his hand tightly, looking down at the floor, a shy and vulnerable young man instead of the confident one that Ardyn saw more often than not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my love,” Ardyn promised him. He smiled gently at Prompto, but the blond didn’t look up. Torn, Ardyn kissed the side of Prompto’s head, the wild tufts of hair like threads of silken gold. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto said, the elevator doors opening as he spoke. He looked up at Ardyn for the first time since they walked back to the flat, his eyes red from his tears but a small smile on his lips nevertheless. Not for the first time, Ardyn thought that he rather put on many acts of bravery when he was feeling quite vulnerable. “Sorry for the hassle. I was kind of over the top, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Ardyn replied as he unlocked the door. He was thinking about giving Prompto a key, not just for his own selfish desires, but he suspected Prompto didn’t have many places he could go to when distressed. Perhaps he was wrong. “I think it’s quite natural to respond like you did based off of what you knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve trusted you,” Prompto insisted. They took off their shoes by the front door, and Prompto followed Ardyn inside. “You said there was nothing there, but I didn’t believe you. I’m a really shitty partner, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, Prompto,” Ardyn said. He gently took Prompto into his arms, his hands lovingly resting on the small of his back. “You see, Prompto, any relationship, whether friends, family, or lovers, will encounter hiccups in the beginning. We have to learn to trust each other, and so far, I have given you no reason to compel you to believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have,” Prompto argued, although his gaze was stronger now, more assured. “You have followed through with everything you say you’re going to do. You took me suit shopping, got me clothes, took me out on a date. You… You haven’t hurt me or attacked me. I should’ve known better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn frowned, particularly concerned about the way Prompto mentioned that he didn’t hurt him. What type of men was he used to? “Most of that is all surface level, and while I personally don’t believe in hurting anyone, I haven’t given you reason to trust me with your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did when you defended me against Luche,” Prompto said, although Ardyn thought he saw the flicker of him seeing his point of view. Something made him pull away from Ardyn. “I need to call Noctis and tell him what happened with Luche.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ardyn said as Prompto took out his phone. “I shall order some food for us in the meantime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Prompto reached up on his toes and kissed Ardyn on the cheek. “I’m sorry… but I’m glad you ran after me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d do it a million more times if it kept you in my arms.” Ardyn smiled warmly at Prompto when he blushed bright red. Prompto was beautiful, and his blushes were even more lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn watched as Prompto walked away, the phone already to his ear. As he looked for one of his favorite Tenebraean takeout spots on his own phone, he heard Prompto talking to Noctis. Unable to help himself he listened in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Prompto said into the phone, his voice sounding as if he hadn’t been crying at all just a moment ago. “Guess who we ran into at the park? Luche. Yeah, he was an asshole. He can’t help it. I don’t know. He’s in the upper part of Insomnia. I think he might be up to something. Yeah… Okay, I think I’m staying over tonight, but if you need me to cut out then-... Sure. Just let me know what you find.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn placed the delivery order through the online ordering system as Prompto came back into the room. He offered a soft smile to Prompto, unsure if he should ask what the call was about. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Prompto asked, clearly taken out of his thoughts and not altogether considering Ardyn might have been listening in. “Oh, yeah. I found out after Luche and I called it quits that he’s into some illegal stuff, so Noct is just making sure security’s a bit tighter there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he ever visit their place?” Ardyn asked, worried by the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I wouldn’t put it past him to try and figure shit out,” Prompto reasoned. He shrugged, seemingly back to his old self before Gil had made his appearance in Ardyn’s life. “Better safe than sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” Ardyn said, although he didn’t think that was the case at all. Prompto was hiding something from him, and it was serious. Yet Ardyn knew that he didn’t have the right to ask about it. They only got together recently, and if Prompto didn’t want to say anything, then he couldn’t stop him. “I opted for Tenebraean cuisine, if you’re alright with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That works for me,” Prompto replied casually. He walked over to Ardyn and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his head on Ardyn’s chest. It took everything in Ardyn not to admit just how pleasant this made him feel, how much his heart beat for another touch like this from him. “Thank you. For choosing me. I’m not much, but I’m glad you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn felt his heart ache painfully for Prompto’s words, relating to him far more than he dared to admit. Would Prompto do the same when faced with someone as attractive, as magnetic, as Gil? If he was faced with his brother, would Prompto still choose him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, enough sad stuff,” Prompto said, pulling away just enough to look up at Ardyn with a smile on his face. “I think you said something about sitting on the couch and cuddling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… Did I?” Ardyn asked. He didn’t think he mentioned cuddling specifically, but it was implied. “I think we can arrange that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn tucked his arms behind Prompto’s legs and swooped him up into his arms, carrying him bridal-style. Prompto squealed and giggled, wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s neck like he was fulfilling his duties as a new bride. As much as Ardyn wanted to hide it, he couldn’t help but smile at Prompto’s reaction. The guy had a way of just luring him into his beauty so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My king,” Prompto giggled before leaning up and kissing him lightly. Ardyn didn’t expect such a simple act to make him so pleased that he shivered, a tingle traveling down his spine, but Prompto seemed to know the exact words to say to make him crave him even more. Did he realize it? Or was he just being himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea what you do to me,” Ardyn murmured, smiling at Prompto before he took him to the couch and set him down, taking a seat beside him. “Or you do, so that’s why you do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes went wide and he blushed bright red, turning away from Ardyn and looking at the blanket that Ardyn took and draped on his lap. “No. I just try to flirt. Everyone says I’m bad at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems you’re doing a great job to me,” Ardyn said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Prompto’s ears burned red. “You do know how to fluster me, even if I don’t show it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad I can,” Prompto said, although he didn’t look at Ardyn while he said it. There was obviously some amount of shyness from him, something Ardyn also enjoyed. Perhaps he just liked that Prompto could remain innocent in some ways, no matter how unkind life was towards him. “You’re the only person to react like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does everyone else react?” Ardyn asked, too tempted to not ask the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it’s a pun then there’s a lot of groans from the guys,” Prompto explained. “And then from the exes… They’d just tell me I’m cute but in that condescending type of way, like they had to show me a better way and change me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you as you are,” Ardyn assured him. He leaned over and kissed Prompto’s temple. “You have a way about you that is just… hopeful. Like you will still find good in this world even though there’s so much bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Prompto considered, bringing a hooked finger to his lips in consideration. “I guess it’s important to try and see the good in the world. It’s not easy, but I try. Sometimes it’s hard and I break down. Like earlier. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to apologize over and over again,” Ardyn reminded him. “Your reaction was quite normal, especially for someone who has experienced so much heartache. And just based on how Luche treated you, I imagine the other relationships weren’t that great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that your ex-wife would get along with my exes,” Prompto laughed darkly. “They take advantage of people who believe in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You believe in love?” Ardyn asked, slightly surprised at it on its surface. When he thought about it, though, he saw the signs of Prompto wanting love. “Usually someone doesn’t request their intended to be a sugar-daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto said, still not looking at Ardyn. “I try to protect myself like the guys tell me to, but somehow I always end up in over my head. I just like who I like. And maybe if things were better growing up then I’d be able to have healthier boundaries and all that. Maybe I’d see a good person who’s interested in me and all that. But no one who’s good has been interested in me. Until now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think of me as a good person, Prompto,” Ardyn said honestly, smiling despite himself. “Was growing up not that good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Prompto admitted. He sighed and looked at Ardyn with a forced smile. “I don’t think you wanna hear that sob story, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hear whatever you want to tell me,” Ardyn commented, reaching over to run the back of his fingers gently on Prompto’s cheek. “Please don’t feel like it burdens me. I want to know all aspects of my lover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto blushed again, but he nodded and looked back down at his hands, resting in his lap. It was as if he was afraid of seeing how Ardyn reacted. “My parents travel a lot for a living and all. So when I was younger I rarely saw them. When I was five they started doing it. Basically, I had to raise myself. Noct’s parents helped where they could. But I was basically on my own. When my parents were home… Well, let’s just say I was better with them gone. I got my own place when I got out of high school. My parents visit sometimes, but not much. I try to avoid them if I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn was appalled. How could someone have a child and then leave them to fend for themselves? How did he end up so wonderful despite all of this? And what did he mean by it was better when they were away? Ardyn thought of a young Prompto, scared and alone, trying to fend for himself with no one to help him. Despite all that, Prompto was still beautiful and kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto…” Ardyn began, his voice soft. He didn’t quite know what to say. What did one say to find that the person they were dating had a horribly sad life? “Perhaps they should’ve put you up for adoption.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I was adopted,” Prompto explained, like it was an obvious sentiment. Ardyn’s eyes went wider. “I guess they used the money they got from adopting me to stay away from me. Y’know. No one really wants a Niff orphan as their child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn pulled Prompto into his arms, holding onto him tightly, unable to let him go. “That’s not how it’s supposed to be, you know. They’re supposed to love you, not leave you to fend for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Prompto insisted in his arms. “I promise you. I’m fine. Well, good enough I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never letting you go,” Ardyn swore, pulling Prompto onto his lap. “You deserve better than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto said awkwardly, looking down and away from Ardyn once more. “I don’t tell a lot of people about it cause they take pity on me and treat me like I need to be protected. It’s my life. I grew up with it. Protecting me now isn’t going to change anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that,” Ardyn said, feeling just a bit guilty. It wasn’t that he wanted to protect Prompto or that he pitied him. He just wanted to covet him and show him that he was worth loving. “I do not wish to pity or protect you. But I certainly wish to covet you and hold onto you and give you far too much attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled at him a bit. “Thanks for that. Most people would just… take advantage or treat me like a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a child,” Ardyn considered. He rested his hand on Prompto’s thigh, gently gliding it upwards and running his fingers along his inner thigh. “Mmnn… You are fantastically adult. Every aspect of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Prompto said with a wry smile. “Thank you. For seeing me as human. I’m not a pet project. Or something to be controlled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you are not,” Ardyn guaranteed him. There was a knock at the door. “Ah, that would be the takeout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get it,” Prompto said with a smile. He got up and walked over to the door, leaving Ardyn waiting for him on the couch. A moment later, Prompto returned with a bag of Tenebraean takeout. “It smells good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn agreed as Prompto set it on the coffee table and began to take out each carton. He assisted the blond, helping him decide what was going to whom. Eventually, the two of them ended up with plenty of food, sitting next to each other on the couch, putting on a movie that Prompto insisted Ardyn pick out. It was a rom-com, something that they could both watch or both ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they finished eating, Prompto ended up laying on Ardyn’s chest while they watched the movie. He kept his arm around Prompto, holding him contentedly, pausing only to take a blanket and lay it on top of Prompto, pulling it up to his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind?” Ardyn asked after a while, summoning the energy he needed to ask. “If I consider you my boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked up at Ardyn and smiled brightly. He reached up and kissed him on the lips, a gentle but yearning kiss that told Ardyn everything he needed to know. Unable to help himself, Ardyn ran his hand over the side of Prompto’s head, weaving his fingers into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto replied. “I guess the whole sugar-daddy thing didn’t last long. I’m really bad at keeping things casual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too,” Ardyn confessed. “Although I still intend on spoiling you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Prompto settled back into his spot, resting his head against Ardyn’s chest again. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched the movie again, until Ardyn felt Prompto palming his cock through his pants, playing with him a bit. He bit his bottom lip, his cock going hard, feeling the desire to wriggle out of his pants and let Prompto take over. It was entirely unnecessary, though. Prompto did the work for him, helping him pull down his pants until his cock was exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Prompto put Ardyn’s cock in his mouth, making Ardyn moan from the unexpected pleasure. He felt Prompto’s tongue running along the most sensitive areas of his cock, and another moan escaped his lips once more, his pleasure escalating. He wanted to touch Prompto, to hold him in his arms, and he reached out and ran his hands through Prompto’s hair greedily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Prompto,” Ardyn moaned, wondering what it would take to have Prompto straddle him. “You are too good to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmnn,” Prompto replied, taking all of Ardyn’s cock in his mouth. His hips spasmed, and he involuntarily thrust upward a bit, the tip of his cock hitting Prompto’s throat. As much as he was concerned about hurting Prompto, it also felt so good to have him sucking him off to the point that his body craved more. And Prompto was very good at this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Ardyn moaned, his head tilting back and Prompto did something that could only be described as delicious with his tongue. “Mmnn.. I want to fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and smiled at Ardyn. “Want me to get the lube?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ardyn replied, his voice thick with desire. “I don’t even care where and how it happens. I just want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Prompto got up and sauntered away, heading to Ardyn’s room to grab the lubricant. Unable to help himself, Ardyn got up and waited, discarding his clothes haphazardly while he waited in the kitchen by the island. What would it be like to take Prompto once more in the kitchen? Would it be the same? Ardyn wanted to find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Prompto walked back into the room, necessarily stepping into the kitchen before moving to the living room, naked and carrying the lubricant. His body was so gorgeous, so perfectly toned without being too bulky, so lithe without being too ethereal. How Prompto couldn’t see just how beautiful he was remained a mystery to Ardyn. Just based on looks alone, he would choose Prompto over Gil every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how beautiful you look, my darling,” Ardyn crooned as Prompto approached him. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto flushed bright red, clearly not used to such eager compliments. He approached Ardyn, moving a bit slower, and Ardyn took him into his arms happily, his hands tracing Prompto’s lower back and the top of his ass. It was beautiful, and the blush on Prompto’s face turned from the compliment and towards the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are beautiful, Prompto,” Ardyn said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I will do everything to remind you of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said, looking down and away. Gently, Ardyn tucked a finger under his chin and directed him to look at him. Prompto looked like he wanted to look anywhere but at him, yet he didn’t pull away. “You are really beautiful, Ardyn. I’m lucky to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being with you is a gift,” Ardyn added, particularly pleased to hear Prompto say that. He leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue eagerly caressing Prompto’s. It was easy for Ardyn to tell that he was falling in love. Despite the insecurities they both had, despite the pain in each of their hearts, despite the secrets that Prompto had, Ardyn had fallen in love. Prompto truly was everything he had ever sought for in his life. No one else could compare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Ardyn turned Prompto around, getting on his knees when he saw the blond brace himself on the kitchen island. Unable to help himself, Ardyn looked at Prompto’s perfect ass and then spread his cheeks. Before Prompto could utter a questioning syllable, he leaned forward and began to lick him, his tongue pressing against his hole again and again. Prompto squirmed, moaning and gasping as he continued to lick his hole, pressing his tongue into it so he could hear all of Prompto’s reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Prompto gasped as Ardyn used his tongue to lick as much as Prompto’s hole as he could. “Oh fuck… Six…! Just fuck me already! I prepared myself ahead of time. Please… I want to be fucked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn took his time, listening to Prompto beg just a bit more as he continued to lick him, excited that Prompto had prepared himself ahead of time. Standing up, Ardyn pressed three fingers into Prompto, feeling the difference. He really had prepared himself, as if he knew that Ardyn was going to invite him over. Quickly, he lubricated his cock and lined it up, pressing it into Prompto forcefully. Prompto moaned loudly, his back arching and head tilting towards the ceiling. His reactions were beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you waiting for me to call you?” Ardyn murmured in Prompto’s ear, grinding his cock into his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping, Prompto nodded, letting out a soft whimper. “Yes! I-I-I missed you! I want you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Ardyn wanted to tell Prompto just how much it meant to hear him say that, there really wasn’t anything to adequately describe just how happy it made him. Instead, he opted to set a relentless pace, gripping Prompto’s hips as he moved hard and fast within him. He moaned quietly, mostly to listen to Prompto’s moans and whimpers, delighting in the way each movement and sound was like he was begging for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want,” Ardyn insisted lustfully as he ground his hips against Prompto’s. “Your pleasure means everything to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More!” Prompto exclaimed, his hands gripping the side of the island until his knuckles were white. “Ardyn… I want you hard and fast. Just fuck me please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you, my love,” Ardyn murmured in his ear before kissing his neck. He held onto his hips even tighter before he moved, settling an unforgiving pace once more, listening to Prompto’s cries and moans. It was enough to make Ardym cum, but he kept going to ensure Prompto climaxed first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Prompto whimpered, his voice higher pitched, his hips quivering as Ardyn continued to hit his prostate hard and fast. “Oh… Ardyn! I want you… make me cum. Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me,” Ardyn whispered in Prompto’s ear, reaching for the blond’s cock and stroking it as he erratically pulsated in him. “I want to feel all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Prompto gasped, his moans turning to something incomprehensible as Ardyn hit his prostate repeatedly while stroking his cock. Prompto came quickly, his seed spilling out onto the floor, his body spasming so exquisitely that Ardyn felt it clamping down around his cock so perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came just behind Prompto, unable to help it. As much as he tried to prolong the pleasure, there was nothing else to be done for it. Sublime satisfaction ripped through him as his seed spilled out into Prompto, leaking out of him slightly. Panting, Ardyn stopped moving, although he took some extra time to caress Prompto’s cock lovingly. He adored every inch of Prompto, and he would take as much time as necessary to convey it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so good?” Ardyn questioned, although he knew the answer. It was as if his body was made for Prompto, and Prompto was made for him. While Ardyn was reluctant to admit it, he knew it within his heart. Everything about Prompto was so perfect for him, and he only hoped that his boyfriend felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto half turned and looked at him, making Ardyn lean in and instinctively kiss him. The beauty between them existed so purely, and Ardyn couldn’t help but wonder if it was because it was fragile. Yet here they were, together, embracing each other. Perhaps their desire was not so fragile as Ardyn worried it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s time for a shower,” Ardyn murmured, running his hands over Prompto’s hips gratefully. “Shall I carry you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want,” Prompto replied, his eyes dreamy like he had entered a realm where nothing was wrong and all was beautiful. Ardyn felt much the same with him, so he happily pulled out of Prompto and scooped him up into his arms. Ardyn’s seed leaked out of him, and he didn’t attempt to move his arm so it didn’t spill onto it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happily, he carried Prompto towards the shower, more than a little happy to have him in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ardyn and Prompto are like little kids in the sense that neither of them know how to ask the other to be boyfriends. XD<br/>But Prompto knows that he's safe with Ardyn, a vulnerability that he hasn't faced before with any lover, and Ardyn only wants to spoil Prompto over and over again. It's just a question of how Ardyn will react if he finds out that Prompto is a vigilante....</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio and Ignis have some time alone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are we looking up Noct’s boyfriend again?” he asked as Ignis typed the information into the system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto had a feeling about him,” Ignis retorted, as if that explained everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto has feelings about a lot of things,” Gladio replied, not amused by the answer. “That doesn’t mean he’s right about these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s usually right about others he’s not involved with, though,” Ignis reminded him. The computer stopped its search. There were no results. “That is very strange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No news is good news, right?” Gladio asked, leaning his arm against the back of Ignis’s chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Typically,” Ignis retorted. “But not in this case. There’s no record of Nyx Ulric existing anywhere past the age of eighteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What type of person would want to keep themselves off the grid?” Gladio asked. Ignis gave him a look that said it all. “Right. So we’re either dealing with a vigilante like us or a criminal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or somewhere in between,” Ignis sighed. “Gun for hire perhaps. Noctis did mention that Nyx was in covert ops when he was in the military, yet there’s no military record of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Instead of looking for a person, try looking for an operation,” Gladio offered. “You might find something there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” Ignis commented before he got back to the computer. “This will take longer than looking up a person.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Let the computer do the search while we go out,” Gladio offered, knowing what the answer would be.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“It doesn’t work like that,” Ignis reminded him. “We’re not some crime fighting show where the system can hack things for us.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Gladio sighed. He sat in the free chair next to Ignis, looking around at the room that the Scientia often occupied instead of his apartment. “You gonna go to your apartment eventually?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventually,” Ignis retorted, short with him as ever. His hands paused for a moment, as if considering the best course of action. “I wouldn’t be so focused on this if Prompto’s words didn’t concern me greatly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think Nyx is conning Noctis,” Gladio considered, hoping it wasn’t the case. “If so, Noct’s gonna be heartbroken. He really likes the guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ignis replied. “That’s why I’m trying to find out. I’d rather Noctis know the truth sooner so it’ll give him a chance to repair his heart if that’s the case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or destroy his trust in people forever,” Gladio pointed out. “The only person he trusted outside of us all was Prompto, and you know we were all banking on those two ending up hitched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis is insistent on Prompto finding a life outside this,” Ignis explained. “I think he put the thought of dating Prompto out of his mind before it could even enter it. He doesn’t want to drag anyone into this life, and it’s why he’s been so closed off to a relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he naturally gravitated towards someone who lives the life we do,” Gladio surmised. “He was quick to want to date Nyx because he’s like him already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Ignis said. “Maybe he thought that the covert ops was what did it. Or maybe he’s just fooling himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct’s not dumb,” Gladio insisted. Ignis nodded. “But I guess Prompto’s not dumb either, and he’s dated some questionable guys in the past.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto sees the good in everyone,” Ignis nodded, his fingers somehow able to hack while he chatted away. Ignis was magnanimous in many ways, every way that Gladio never took for granted. “Noctis sees the bad in anyone. I suspect that he’s trying to ignore his instincts and look for his happiness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you trying to look up Nyx?” Gladio asked again. “Why not let Noct just figure it out for himself? He’s the first guy that Noctis is taking a chance on beside a one nighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it would hurt worse to find out the hard way,” Ignis explained. He sighed and looked at Gladio, stopping what he was doing. “I hope I’m wrong, Gladio, but I don’t think I am. And every time Prompto’s had these suspicions, he’s been more than accurate. I’d prefer protecting someone we consider a brother than letting him continue to endanger himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Gladio conceded. “But if we find nothing, we say nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Ignis replied. “You can go do whatever you need to for the human trafficking situation so we can get that taken care of as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct and Prom are doing surveillance tonight,” Gladio explained. “Prompto wanted to see Luche in action for himself and figure out their next moves. I’ve got the night off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder you’re here then,” Ignis retorted. “You could always ask Mr. and Mrs. Caelum for something to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Gladio grinned. “I’ll be a good boy and sit here quietly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis let out a rather disbelieving noise, but he didn’t further comment on the subject. Instead he just got back to work, diligently searching and hacking into as many protected systems as he could to look for any trace or inkling of who Nyx Ulric was. Meanwhile, Gladio stuck to his phone, entertaining himself with a game while trying not to think about what he’d love to do with, and to, Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear you thinking,” Ignis said after enough time. Gladio grinned and looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve been quiet,” Gladio pointed out, although he couldn’t help but smile. “What do you think I’m thinking about anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Ignis blatantly stated. He looked at Gladio with an unamused expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we are dating,” Gladio offered, worried by Ignis’ lack of, well, anything since they kissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we now?” Ignis inquired. “I told you that I love you. I never said anything about dating you.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“What?” Gladio asked, his heart aching painfully. “But you said-”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Dating denotes that you and I have the option of breaking up,” Ignis continued. “I don’t think I should ever give you such an option. No, we’re much more than dating, Gladio. And I expect you to treat us like that as well.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio not only felt an immense amount of relief flow through him, but he also felt an extreme amount of pleasure. Unable to help himself, he stood up and turned Ignis’ chair towards him, pressing his hands on either side of the armrests. Staring into Ignis’ emerald eyes, Gladio made sure that he was paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not anyone that I would leave,” Gladio said seriously, his voice low. “You are more than a fling, more than someone to just leisurely date. I made a promise to marry you, and I’m standing by that, Ignis. You will always be my priority, and I would die before I let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis stared at him, unmoving, not uttering a word. Gladio wasn’t going to waste anymore time. He had loved Ignis for years, and he was tired of holding back on his desire when he knew Ignis felt the same. Instead, Gladio kissed Ignis, a powerful and enticing kiss that refused to back down after all this time. As put together Ignis always was, he was even more a slave to his desire for Gladio, that much he could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis caved to his touch, his hands reaching up and running along the length of Gladio’s pecs and up to his shoulders, pulling him further into the kiss. Their tongues were aching and hungry, and Gladio eagerly took Ignis into his arms and picked him up, carrying him away from the computer screen and laying him on the bed in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio,” Ignis breathed, his voice taking on a quality that stirred something deep within Gladio’s cock. “I should really get back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should you really?” Gladio asked before kissing him once more, their tongues caressing each other as Ignis arched his back into the touch. Gladio reached his hand down and caressed Ignis’s cock through his pants, making Ignis moan into the touch. He was hard, just as Gladio was. There was no way Gladio was going to let him go now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn you, Gladio,” Ignis moaned as Gladio began to undress him, ignoring any thoughts of taking it slow. He knew Ignis like he knew himself, and if there was anything that Ignis wanted, it was to be devoured entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you have lube hiding around here somewhere,” Gladio said, looking at Ignis’ exposed chest, his pants partially down, his cock out and hard. “Tell me where it is and what you do with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Top drawer of the dresser,” Ignis replied. Gladio got up to get it, turning back around expectantly when he had it in hand. “If you must know, I have a few toys that are particularly adept at providing pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Gladio grinned as he took off his clothes happily enough. Ignis looked far more petulant than typical, which was definitely a sexy look with him splayed on the bed. “When was the last time you had a guy, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to talk or fuck me?” Ignis demanded, although Gladio saw his cock twitch at the question. Ignis wasn’t fooling him. He knew that the always so composed man was one that loved to be taken, that wanted to be bound and ravished, to surrender all control to whomever he chose for the night. Yet Gladio wasn’t just someone who would be there for just a moment. He was serious when he said he would be there with him for a lifetime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to do both,” Gladio told him as he approached, getting back on the bed and kneeling between Ignis’s legs. “I know how you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Ignis asked, his eyes defiant but hungry. “And how is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With complete and utter control surrendered to me,” Gladio grinned. He saw Ignis’ cock twitch again and stroked the sensitive area with one finger, knowing just where to touch him. Ignis gasped and pitched his hips upwards, his answer clear. “I think that answers your own question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are enjoying this too much,” Ignis snapped while Gladio finished undressing him, using his tie to bind Ignis’ hands to the headboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right I am,” Gladio retorted. He ran his hand over Ignis’ smooth pecs, his gorgeous abs, his inner thighs. “Fuck, Ignis. I’ve dreamt of touching you for my entire life practically. You realize that you are my dream come true, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis flushed bright red, his eyes looking away from Gladio. “You are mine too, Gladio. I hate and love that you are the first thing I think about when I awake and the last thing I think of at night. I hate how pathetic and romantic you make me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio couldn’t describe the pleasure coursing through him, to know that Ignis loved him so devoutly. It was much the same for him, despite all previous flings or relationships. They had all been an attempt to try and overcome his feelings for Ignis at times that he didn’t think things would go anywhere with him. Yet there had only ever been Ignis. There was no way he was going to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over, Gladio kissed Ignis, a long and deep kiss that was full of the passion and love he had for Ignis. There was no denying or getting rid of it. Gladio was hopeless whenever it came to him. “I love how pathetic and romantic you are. Both of us. Together. But now I’m going to fuck you until the only thought on your mind is bliss and the only name on your tongue is mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis pulled on the tie that bound his hands, but it didn’t give way. He smiled at Gladio, a lustful and delicious smile that made Gladio’s cock twitch this time. Kissing Ignis’ neck, he listened to Ignis beneath him as he kissed him and licked down to his chest. With a hungry growl he tongued Ignis’s nipple while using his fingers to caress the other one. Ignis gasped and moaned under him, his hips grinding into Gladio’s cock desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you could rut against me,” Gladio tutted as he looked at Ignis with a smirk. “Or are you just like a dog in heat? Unable to do anything else but beg for cock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ignis retorted, his expression pleading. “I’m worse. I’m a caged coeurl that will bite you if I don’t get what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll bite me anyway.” Gladio took the lubricant and lathered his fingers in it, unable to help himself from feeling more than a bit gleeful that Ignis was begging for his cock. He roughly pressed one finger into Ignis, watching as he arched into it and moaned. Pressing another finger into him, he watched as Ignis writhed against his binds. “I’m going to really have to stretch you to get my cock to fit. Unless you’re a slut. How often do you fuck yourself while thinking of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngh,” Ignis moaned as Gladio worked his fingers in him, hard and fast, stretching him and adding a third. “All the time… I fuck myself so much and think about you… Only you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time, hmm?” Gladio asked, inserting a fourth finger, feeling just how warm and inviting Ignis was. Fuck, he desired him too much now. The only thing holding him back was hearing Ignis croon about how much he thought about him while masturbating. Gladio wasn’t going to lie either. He did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night!” Ignis cried out, his hips writhing as Gladio worked on him. “After we worked… Oh fuck… Gladio… I thought about you fucking me… Fuck Gladio, please! Fuck me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve convinced me.” Gladio smiled, taking his fingers out and coating his cock with the lubricant. “You are mine, Ignis. No one else’s. If anyone asks, you will tell them that you belong to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Gladio ungently pressed his cock into Ignis, all the way to the hilt and without mercy. Ignis gasped and cried out as his warmth enveloped Gladio, making the larger man shut his eyes and pray for the Six to give him the strength he needed. Ignis had no idea how good he felt. He took a deep breath then looked at Ignis, the lustful pleasure on his face indicative of just how much he, too, had longed for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio,” Ignis panted, both of them looking at each other for a moment. “Fuck me so hard that I beg for mercy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the safeword?” Gladio asked him, knowing that he could easily get too rough for Ignis if he gave him the chance. It was one of the many reasons that Gladio never really did well when he dated others. He liked to dominate in bed, and Ignis was the only one who could handle him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chocobo,” Ignis replied. Gladio cocked an eyebrow, but Ignis only grinned mischievously. “Definitely not something I’d scream out of nowhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got me there,” Gladio grinned. “Okay my coeurl, let’s see if you can keep up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you,” Ignis panted as Gladio ground his hips into him, feeling the warmth of Ignis’ ass just begging him to move. “I can more than keep up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio knew he could. There wasn’t anything that Ignis couldn’t keep up with, the only one worth even trying to be with. He pulled out of Ignis, lined up his cock again, and rammed it back into Ignis, making him call out with Gladio’s name on his tongue. Gladio leaned forward, gripped the headboard, and began to move, hard and fast to the sound of Ignis’ moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ig,” Gladio moaned, pulsing in him hard. He felt Ignis pull him in with each thrust, each movement an aching moan emanating from Gladio’s lips. It was all too good, and Gladio only went harder and faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” Ignis begged, his hips pulsing in tandem to Gladio’s thrusts. “Gladio! More!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped Ignis’ thighs and tipped him over, bending him in half as he hooked Ignis’ legs over his shoulders. Ignis moaned, his back arching, when Gladio shoved his cock back in him, reaching deeper than ever before. Gripping Ignis’ bound hands in one of Gladio’s, he pulsed in him again, each move a hard thrust into him, decisive, slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio,” Ignis moaned, his voice coming out as less of a cry and more towards a whimper of pleasure. “Gladio…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis came, his body squeezing and tightening around Gladio, spasming and writhing beneath him. Gladio kept going, pulse after pulse within him, relentless in chasing his own pleasure while overstimulating Ignis. Ignis gasped as Gladio hit his prostate again and again, his body responding as his cock leaked cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Gladio moaned as he fucked Ignis, not daring to stop. “Look at how much of a mess you are. What would the others think if they could see you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio,” Ignis begged and pleaded, his body trembling beneath Gladio. “Oh… It’s so much… So good. Don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t even think of anything else right now,” Gladio grinned. “All you want is more of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio…” Ignis whimpered. “Gladio…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio never relented, letting Ignis’ pleas on his lips carry him more and more, driving him towards madness as he climaxed in him, watching as Ignis squirted all over himself. It was a beautiful sight, one that he was instinctively certain that no one else had been able to accomplish. Ignis was a difficult man to please, and there were only so many people in the universe who could even begin to attempt the challenge. Gladio was one of them, probably the only one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ig…” Gladio leaned forward and kissed him, unable to stop himself from loving him physically for just a bit longer. “I love you like this. I love all aspects of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Gladio,” Ignis replied. “Only you can pleasure me like this. I would have you or no one at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’ll have me,” Gladio promised him. He smiled at him, unable to help himself. “You are a mess. It’s a good look for you. A very good look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to untie me and let me clean up or are you just going to keep staring at me like that?” Ignis asked him, his familiar obstinance returning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I like you this way,” Gladio chuckled. Ignis looked like he was about to explode in anger, but Gladio only kissed him again. “I’ll help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In no time at all, Gladio and untied Ignis and pulled him into his arms, carrying him like a bride to the bathroom just across the hall. The Caelums would be out at this hour, and Gladio was pretty sure that if Regis or Aulea caught them, they’d congratulate them on finally getting together. He ran a bath for them both in the oversized tub, noticing just how much Ignis was a mess as he sat on the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Gladio said, taking a washcloth and using it to clean off Ignis’s chest. Ignis was flushed pink, but he didn’t protest, even though he certainly looked like he wanted to. “You’re gorgeous, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to shower me in compliments just because we’ve fucked,” Ignis reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Gladio finished cleaning him up then gently lifted him and put him in the bathtub. He got in behind him, taking Ignis into his arms and he leaned Ignis’ back against his chest. “But I want to. We’re together now, and that means I can shower you in compliments without you thinking I’m lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought you were in the first place,” Ignis replied, surprising him. “I just couldn’t be sure of your intention, whether you were serious or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was always serious, Ig,” Gladio earnestly said. “I always wanted you. The times I played around with others or hooked up with anyone else were the times that I… well that I lost hope. It’s hard to love someone who refuses you for as long as you’ve loved them. There were a lot of times I thought that you’d change your mind, but it never happened. Those were the hardest days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Gladio,” Ignis replied, his voice somber. Gladio wrapped his arms tighter around Ignis and buried his lips into the crook of Ignis’ neck. “I worried, and now I see that there was no reason to worry in the first place. I’ve always told myself that this life was only meant for duty and service to our cause. When I started having feelings for you, so much changed. I was… terrified. Of hurting you. Of me getting hurt. I put a protective wall around me, and it only hurt us both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Gladio said, feeling Ignis in his arms, how warm and beautiful he was. “I have you now, and you have me. That’s all that matters. I won’t break your heart. All I’ve ever wanted was to serve our cause and marry you. I’ve never wanted anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have me,” Ignis assured him, reaching up to hold onto Gladio’s arms. “You always had me. I was just too stubborn to admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you date all those people?” Gladio asked, unable to stop himself. He didn’t want to hear something he might not like, but he had to know the answer anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t date,” Ignis amended, surprising Gladio. “I had a few flings, one night stands, men that I casually hooked up with. But I was mostly on my own. I didn’t want to commit to anyone that wasn’t you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Gladio asked him. “I would’ve been there for you since the beginning if you let me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Ignis sighed before he turned around and straddled Gladio in the tub. Gladio ran his hands up and down Ignis’ back, settling on his hips. “Believe it or not… I didn’t think I was good enough for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Gladio asked, shocked by the admission. “Ignis, you’re-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emotionally closed off, stubborn, petulant at times, and prefer to rely on what I know is fact over my own emotions,” Ignis interjected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Gladio agreed. He ran his hands over Ignis’ head, watching as the water loosened his perfectly coiffed hair. “But that’s what I love about you. And so much more. I know all of you, Ignis. I know when you’re emotionally closed off, you’re worried about something or trying to block out something else that makes you feel vulnerable. I know when you’re petulant it’s because you’re enjoying something you feel like you shouldn’t. I know you rely on fact because you don’t want to hurt anyone else. I know this because I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis stared at him, his shock apparent. Without warning, he kissed Gladio, a sudden and intense kiss that took his breath away. Gladio rested his hands on the small of Ignis’s back as he pulled him into the kiss more, eager when he felt Ignis’ hands cupping his face. He could so easily get lost in Ignis’ lips every single kiss if he let himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should really get back to work,” Ignis said, looking at Gladio with no small amount of desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we both work on it then?” Gladio offered, feeling his cock get hard once more when Ignis began to grind against him again. “One day won’t make that much of a difference, will it? Not compared to the years I waited to have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Ignis considered, reaching down to feel Gladio’s hard cock. A moment later, Ignis was lowering himself on Gladio’s girth, making them both groan at the pleasure of it. Panting, Ignis sat still as he took the entirety of Gladio’s cock to the hilt. “I think we can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if a switch had flipped in Ignis now, and all thoughts of work and duty were replaced with desire. Gladio loved it. He would hold Ignis again and again, as many times as they both wanted, until they were spent and exhausted, in need of recovering before they started again. So for now, he let Ignis take control, letting him move on top of him as the water sloshed around him, his hole greedy for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was more perfect than having Ignis in his arms. Nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love the idea of Ignis being a sub and this is my chance to write it!</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading! I loved writing this chapter XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx is confronted</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx didn’t understand what was going on. Noctis was at the forefront of his mind constantly, his heart pounding rapidly or aching painfully. All he wanted was to covet Noctis, to hold him close and love him as much as he could. Yet he also knew this conflicted against the very reason why he was there. How could he forgive the Caelums when they were responsible for the deaths of his mother and sister? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had taken things slow for Noctis’ sake, a good idea in Nyx’s mind, although it only gave him more time for him to fall in love with Noctis. He had yet to meet Noctis’ parents, and he worried that Noct’s blond friend had taken a photo of him for a fact finding mission. Yet nothing had happened so far, and Nyx hoped that meant they had not searched for him at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their next date to a diner went much smoother, and by the end of good food and good conversation, Nyx had only reaffirmed his love and desire for Noctis. Noctis was kind, humorous, patient, smart, and everything else he looked for in a partner. It was hard for Nyx not to love him, and he had finally caved and given into his desire for Noctis. They had yet to have sex, but the makeout sessions they had only became more and more intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Nyx knew that he would have to make a decision soon enough. How could he make a choice to release his hatred that he harbored for so many years? How could he just toss that aside, toss his family’s murder aside, in favor of embracing the very person he was supposed to hate? What would his family say in his lack of ability to continue his mission when he was so adamant about completing it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Noctis:] Hey, if you have the time we’re gonna be doing a small ceremony thing at my parents’ place. Bonus points if you have a traditional kimono. I think Ignis has one on hand that’ll fit tho.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Nyx:] I have one. What type of ceremony is it?<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>[Noctis:] Nothing big. It’s just to honor people who have passed. It’ll take like… 30 mins?<br/></span>
  
  <em>
    <span>[Nyx:] I’ll see you there. Mind if I change at your place?<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>[Noctis:] Works for me! See you soon!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx wondered what type of ceremony it was exactly, but then his heart began beating rapidly when he thought about how he was going to meet Noct’s family. Would he be able to control his anger and hatred around them? Nyx had been trained to shut down emotionally when he was a gun for hire, but this was different. This was a personal mission, one that had already been jeopardized by a bad decision to date Noctis. Now he was in love, and his emotions were all over the place because of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure of what he was doing, Nyx grabbed the only kimono he had from his closet, packed it into his bag, then made his way downstairs. The ride on his bike with the kimono stored in the small compartment was one of contemplation, trying to decide exactly how to face the Caelums without wanting to kill them outright. Was that even possible? Or was this the moment where everything ended?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nyx pulled up to the gate at the manor, the security guard immediately opened the gate, letting him through. He wondered if Noctis had explained that they were dating and to let him through all the time or if they had instructions to let him through this one time. Either way, Nyx noticed how he happened to forget his weapons this time. He couldn’t kill them if he wanted to, and right now he didn’t know if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Numbly, Nyx got off of his bike and pulled out the kimono he had. When he looked up he saw Noctis walking towards him, wearing a gorgeous black kimono with a golden obi, smiling at Nyx as if this was something they did regularly. Nyx couldn’t help it. His heart skipped several beats, and he immediately longed to hold Noctis in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Noctis was within reaching distance, Nyx pulled him into a tight hug, unable to stop himself. He felt Noctis’ arms wrap around his torso, burying his face into Nyx’s chest. It was warmth, beauty, and comfort. Everything about Noctis felt like home used to feel but better. Each day Nyx didn’t see him was a day where his world was turned upside down, a day of pining and wishing to hold him once more. Nyx had it bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re happy to see me,” Nyx joked, although he felt exactly the same way. Every time he was with Noctis, it was like a dream come true. When he was without Noctis, it was like a nightmare come true. How he could feel something so strong for someone who was supposed to be his enemy eluded him. Instead, he just held onto him, hoping that Noctis felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to pretend that I'm not,” Nocis replied, pulling away just enough so that Nyx was taken by his beautiful smile. Six, he was so gorgeous. Did he realize just how gorgeous he was? For some reason, between his disability and not dating much, Nyx doubted it. “I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Nyx replied honestly, gently tucking Noct’s hair behind his ear. “What are we doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Noctis said, grabbing Nyx’s hand and taking him towards the front door of the manor. “Go ahead and get changed into the kimono and then see for yourself. It’s kind of hard to explain anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx noticed how Noctis looked a bit nervous, so he didn’t fight it when Noctis took him to the bathroom to get changed. Thanks to his aching heart, wanting more than anything to be with Noctis as long as possible, Nyx changed quickly into the kimono, knowing that the obi wasn’t perfect. Nevertheless, he figured it was okay enough and left the bathroom with a bundle of his other clothes tucked under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, your obi is a mess,” Noctis laughed. “Turn around. I’ll fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Complying, Nyx remained still as Noctis retied it to perfection. “I didn’t realize that you were so good at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents do this every week,” Noctis explained. “If I don’t know how to tie an obi by now then that’s all on me. There we go. Should be good now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re missing one thing,” Nyx said. Noctis looked at him in confusion, so Nyx hunched over and kissed him, a long and passionate kiss. “There we go. I think that fixes it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush spread across Noctis’ cheeks as he smiled, a warm and beautiful smile that made Nyx’s heart skip several beats. Decidedly, Noctis grabbed Nyx’s hand. “Come on. I hope you don’t think this is super weird. I’ll explain everything afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx wondered what he meant by that, but he just nodded and went along with it, letting Noctis pull him into a traditional room, complete with tatami matts and sliding rice paper doors, setting his clothes down by the door. There, Noctis’ parents, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were all waiting for them. At the other side of the room was a shrine full of pictures, the incense ready to be lit. Nyx saw his mother and sister in a photo together and panicked. Did they know his secret?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a ceremony to honor those who have passed due to our own negligence in some way or another,” Noctis explained quietly, pulling Nyx over so they were standing in a line with the others, facing the shrine. “We do this every week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why every week?” Nyx’s voice just as quiet, if not quieter. Why would they care about victims? Why did this weekly ceremony matter?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We never want to forget our shortcomings or failures,” Aulea Caelum explained to him, her gaze never leaving the shrine. “Of which there are many. We can only hope that future generations will be better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Nyx could ask anymore questions, a priest of the Six entered the room, starting the ceremony. They were all silent as the priest prayed for the souls of those who had been lost, and Nyx found himself fixated on his mother and sister’s photo. At one point they all knelt, bowing before the Six to pray for peace for those who had departed and healing for the families of those affected. By the end of it, Nyx felt himself on the edge of tears, not knowing that the Caelums honored those they failed in such a way. It was so difficult to tell, though, if he could just forgive them based off of one ceremony he witnessed and took part in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stepped out of the room when it was over, the space sacred and only meant for prayers. Nyx felt out of place suddenly, and he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to have any idea about their vigilantism, nor was he supposed to be able to identify anyone in the photos. He figured that maybe now was a good time to get them to admit to their lifestyle. Yet, even still, it was clear that they cared to some extent. Unless they knew who Nyx was and saw it as a moment to manipulate him into thinking they cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for joining us in this,” Aulea Caelum said after they had exited the room, Nyx’s clothes tucked under his arm once again. “It may seem a bit odd, but it is something we do every week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s beautiful,” Nyx offered, trying to find the right words to say. “Forgive me if I’m being rude, but why are you praying for all those people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are people we could not help,” Aulea replied, her soft smile full of sorrow. It was like she actually meant it. Nyx wasn’t going to assume anything, though. Caution was best at moments like these. With a deep breath, Aulea changed the subject. “Regardless, it is good to meet you. My son seems to be rather taken by you, Mr. Ulric.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx is fine,” he replied, offering a smile at Noctis as he wrapped an arm around Nyx’s and held his hand on the same arm with the other. “I’m very honored to be here. It is a great honor to meet you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite the charmer,” Aulea smiled, although Nyx sensed some sort of hesitation from her. He worried that she knew what he was doing there. “It’s no wonder Noctis is impressed by you. Most others aren’t that good at hiding their true purpose for being here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True purpose?” Nyx asked, frowning in worry that he hoped would be taken as confusion by Noctis. He looked at Noctis, who’s eyes had grown wide with surprise and concern. Nyx squeezed his hand tightly, an attempt at being reassuring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Aulea continued as Ignis walked over to her and handed her a folder that looked like a dossier. She opened it and looked through it, tutting occasionally. Nyx was beginning to worry, and Noctis looked up at him expectantly. “I’m assuming you know what we do here? Otherwise you wouldn’t have dated my son in an attempt to get close to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Nyx asked, trying his best to pretend he didn’t know what she was talking about. Noctis looked at him with a pained expression, and he had the desire to grab him and run, to take him away from this before anything else could be said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so hoping that you were genuine in your feelings for him,” Aulea sighed. She looked at Nyx as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell the truth. It’s easier coming from you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx?” Noctis asked, pulling away from him and looking at him with a fearful expression. “What is she talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell him? Or shall I?” Aulea asked him pointedly. Nyx didn’t say anything, feeling his desperation rising. Aulea sighed once more. “Very well. Nyx Ulric. You got your name from operation Nyx, a covert mission that required you to give up your entire life and identity. Not that it much mattered because your family passed tragically when there was a gang shootout in Galahd, attacking a car that contained Aulea, Regis, and Noctis Lucis Caelum. After that happened, you joined the special ops, where you were a government sharpshooter that took out political adversaries. That is where you got the name Nyx from and have since used it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aulea read from the dossier, reciting it as Noctis watched on with wide eyes. Nyx was trying to remain calm, but he had a feeling that things were about to get worse for him. He didn’t want Noctis to know any of this unless he was the one telling him. It was something he had been working his way to telling Noctis, something that should have come from him specifically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After working in covert ops,” Aulea continued. “You then joined the private sector, working as an assassin and gun for hire. Since then, you have been attempting to find the people whom you believe are responsible for your mother and sister’s deaths. Tell me, Nyx, did you really think that we wouldn’t figure out that you were dating our son to get to us? What was your plan? Kill us then kill Noctis? It’s a good thing that we did our research.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx?” Noctis asked, taking a big step back and away from him. He looked horrified, heartbroken, his happiness shattered in an instant. “That was your mother and sister? You… I told you about the accident! I told you how injured I was! And all this time… you knew! You knew everything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct, it’s not like that,” Nyx began, knowing that it was only partially a lie. He felt desperate, knowing that this was the moment that he would lose Noctis if he didn’t smooth things over quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you talk to me at the club in order to get close to me?” Noctis demanded, his eyes angry. “Did you get close to me in an attempt to hurt my family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tense silence between them, and Nyx knew that anything less than the truth wouldn’t work for him. Yet the truth would almost surely drive Noctis away from him. Why did he have to fall in love with him? Why couldn’t he just stick to his mission and complete it without worry? Why did Noctis have to be so amazing that Nyx was immediately captivated by him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct,” Nyx began, seeing the despair in Noctis’ gaze deepening. “It started out that way,  but I swear to you that’s not how it ended up.” Noctis pulled away from him as if Nyx had attempted to shoot him in the heart. He might as well have. “Noctis, please listen to me. I fell in love with you and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used me to get close to my entire family,” Noctis interrupted. “All to try and kill us?! I wish you had been successful, at least for me. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with this pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to kill anyone,” Nyx insisted, his mind made up. It was strange how he went from wanting to kill the Caelums to wanting to protect them, all because he fell in love with Noctis. “I love you, Noctis! Please believe me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s heard enough of your lies,” Aulea snapped, glaring at Nyx. “You are lucky that we are the good guys, otherwise we would have killed you by now. If you weren’t the last of kin in your family then we would have killed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Noctis shouted, surprising everyone. Aulea looked shocked at her son, as if he had never shouted at her before. “You had to go and just ruin everything! Why couldn’t you tell me this privately or give Nyx a chance to tell me?! Why did you have to make it a huge affair and surprise us both with it?! Why didn’t you warn me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aulea looked at Noctis, her expression going from perplexed to remorseful. “Son, I’m sorry. I thought-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think!” Noctis snapped. “For all we know, Nyx was going to tell us that himself! But now he just looks like a shitty person. You didn’t think about my happiness at all. It was entirely about you proving yourself right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Aulea attempted again. “The fact remains that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an assassin and has a personal mission to kill us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out, Nyx,” Noctis said, his attention turning back to him. “Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please give me a chance to explain everything,” Nyx tried desperately, terrified that Noctis was going to leave him forever. It had been so quick to fall in love with Noctis, and with good reason. Everything about Noctis was so amazing that being without him seemed like a fate worse than death now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear anything,” Noctis snapped. He looked like he was ready to cry. “Just go. If I want to talk to you, I’ll call you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx didn’t want to go. He knew that if he did then he was likely to never see Noctis again. How did he get it through to him that he truly loved him and didn’t want to be without him? How did he convey to Noctis that he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their relationship now that he was in love? Nyx wasn’t the type to date frequently, but when he did date it was a very serious matter for him. This time, he had fallen in love with someone for the first, and likely only, time in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Noctis,” Nyx insisted, taking Noct’s hand in his and looking at him with as much sincerity and intensity as he could. “I love you, Noctis. I fell in love with you on our first date. You can see that I’m telling the truth. I will wait for your call. Even if it takes a lifetime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panicked and desperate, Nyx turned away from Noctis and made his way out of the manor. He was trembling, both out of the terror of losing Noctis and the terror of knowing that he had been in a coeurl’s den and somehow managed to walk out. When he stepped outside, still in his kimono, he noticed that Noctis’ friend, Prompto, was talking to someone on the phone while he stood on the porch, leaning against the railing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Nyx said as Prompto ended the call. Startled, the blond looked at him questioningly. “Can you do me a favor? I know I have no right to ask, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the favor?” Prompto asked him. He looked guarded, unsure. Nyx didn’t blame him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you just tell Noctis something for me?” Nyx asked. Prompto hesitated then nodded. “Can you just tell him that when I say I love him, I mean he is the only person I have ever loved and will ever love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t say anything for a moment then nodded again. “You need to sit down with him and tell the truth. Noctis hates it when people lie to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell him,” Nyx replied honestly, his heart aching terribly. “I was planning on telling him soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll pass on the message,” Prompto agreed. He hesitated once more. “We’re doing surveillance tonight. In the Boroughs. If you’re as good as I think you are then you’ll find us. Maybe Noct will talk to you privately then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nyx said. He considered just letting it go, but he was too hurt and too skeptical. “How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the first one who thought there was something off about you,” Prompto explained. “Something you were hiding. It’s not a bad thing, as long as you love Noctis. You were planning on telling him, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Nyx asserted. He honestly hadn’t considered it just yet, but now that he was asked the question, the answer was so obvious. There would come a point where Nyx would have to tell Noctis, and he would be honest about it. Unfortunately, he never got the chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I can to give you a chance with Noctis. Alone.” Prompto nodded in understanding. “We all come from backgrounds we’d rather forget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Nyx didn’t know what else to say. All he knew was that he had to do everything in his power to find a way to explain the situation to Noctis, to convince him that he was in love with him and wouldn’t ever hurt him like that. Whether Noctis believed him or not was an entirely different matter. Nyx would do whatever he could to help Noctis believe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive back and the rest of the day passed by in agonizing ease. Nyx checked his phone repeatedly, hoping beyond hope for some hint of a text from Noctis telling him that he wanted to talk this out. There was nothing, though, leaving Nyx on the verge of tears several times. It was by mid afternoon that Nyx succumbed, crying for the love of his life being lost. He would do anything to get him back, even if that meant giving up his need for revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evening hit much slower than Nyx wanted, and yet it happened all at once. He pulled on his black jeans, a black shirt, and his black leather jacket. Just in case trouble occurred and he had to protect Noctis, he made sure he had a holster under his jacket and a gun. As much as he wanted to be Noct’s knight in shining armor, he doubted that Noctis would need any saving. He was strong enough on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was fast, getting on his bike and driving around the Boroughs, careful to keep an eye out for Noctis or his friend. Would it be easy to spot them? Or would they do a great job of hiding themselves as Nyx suspected? Nyx had a feeling that Prompto was going to make himself just slightly more visible, although he knew that they would have to protect themselves first and foremost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parking his bike in a parking garage, Nyx went up instead of down towards the exit. He walked to the edge of the structure and looked around, using his keen eyesight to the best of his ability to look at the surrounding rooftops. There, just a short distance away, Nyx found what he was looking for. A tuft of blond and black hair was on a nearby rooftop, a camera poised and ready to take photos. It was an image that was easy to miss. Nyx had found what he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly but carefully, Nyx exited the parking garage. He stayed out of their line of sight, but he also was careful that no one was following him in case Prompto and Noctis were compromised. At the best moment, Nyx climbed the ladder in the back to the roof and found Prompto and Noctis sitting together. Prompto’s back was leaning against the edge of the building where Noctis had placed his camera, occasionally the shutter going off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna scope things out down below,” Prompto said when he caught Nyx’s gaze. “If you need me just signal for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” Noctis replied. “And likewise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be good.” Prompto nodded at Nyx as he passed, looking at him with sympathy. With a low voice so that Noctis couldn’t heart, Prompto addressed Nyx. “He’s really upset. The more you tell the truth, the better off you’ll be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nyx said, his voice just as low. With a deep breath, he approached Noctis, unsure of what to say and afraid of making a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were going downstairs?” Noctis asked, assuming Nyx was Prompto. When there was no response, he turned and looked up, his eyes going wide. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto let me know where you two would be,” Nyx explained. He sat down next to Noctis so as not to interrupt their mission. “He thought that it would be worth an explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Noctis said dryly, both disbelieving and not giving him any space. “Tell me how you planned to kill me and my family then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct,” Nyx began as he sat down next to him, his back facing wherever Noctis was looking. Right now the only important thing to him was Noctis, even if it ended up in tragedy. “I was going to tell you myself one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by one day?” Noctis asked scathingly. “In the next twenty years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nyx asserted. “Soon. Soon enough that you could make a decision. The truth is that I saw you at the club and decided to try and pursue you to get close to the family. I wanted to seduce you to get revenge for the loss of my family. But I fell in love and everything changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by the loss of your family?” Noctis asked, his voice just a bit softer. He looked at Nyx, as if willing to hear him out. That was at least a step in the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The car accident that happened in Galahd?” Nyx said. Noctis looked at him with wide eyes. “I know what really happened. I saw my mom and sister get killed as collateral damage. It destroyed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Noctis said quietly, his attention fixed on Nyx alone now. “I didn’t know. The car accident wasn’t our fault. A gang attacked us. My mother later returned and got retribution for the murders and what it did to me. But she only went for them at their home base. Any of the gunfire that day was from the gang itself. My dad tried to find the next of kin for your mom and sister so that he could handle the funeral arrangements and provide funds to help. I know it’s not a consolation, but it was an attempt to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I would’ve accepted back then anyway,” Nyx explained, feeling a painful tug in his heart. So the Caelums did try to reach out and help. “I enlisted right after that. It makes sense that no one found me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when you approached me… you wanted to kill me?” Noctis asked the question outright, his voice trembling slightly. Nyx desperately wanted the answer to be anything different than what it truly was, but he swore to himself that there would be no more lies between him and Noctis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to get your parents more than you,” Nyx replied honestly. “Although I held you accountable until I figured out that you were too young to really know what was going on. There was no way you could be responsible. But then… Then we went on another date, and my thoughts and feelings were even more confirmed. I fell in love with you, Noctis. And if I fell in love, then that meant I had to let go of my anger, my pain, my grief. I had to let go of everything I harbored for years. It was easier than I thought. My love for you is much stronger than my pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment of consideration, Nocts sighed. “I’m not put in a good position, Nyx. I think you know that.” Nyx nodded in agreement, although his heart ached terribly. “I’m pretty sure my parents would flip if I decided to stay with you.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I understand,” Nyx said, although he wasn’t very happy with the answer.</span> <span>It wasn’t anything that he didn’t anticipate, although he had hoped for something just a bit better than an outright denial. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“But hey, they’re not the ones in the relationship. Guess they’ll have to deal.” Noctis looked at Nyx with a reserved grin, Nyx’s perplexed expression turning to happiness. “It’s not everyday that I fall in love with anyone, let alone someone who might be able to help us if we need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re… accepting me back?” Nyx asked, hopeful but trying not to get ahead of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noctis replied, as if he was trying to make sense of it all. “If something like that happened to me, then I probably would’ve done the same thing. Just to be clear, you don’t want to kill us anymore, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx took Noctis’ hand in both of his, kissing the fingertips lightly before looking at the love of his life with a gentle smile. The blush on Noctis’ face was everything to him. “I won’t kill you. I only wish to love you with every breath that I take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re smooth, you know that right?” Noctis asked, his blush deepening. “I’ll have to smooth things over with my parents, but I don’t care. I want you, and they’ll have to deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx ran one hand over Noctis’ beautiful hair then kissed him, savoring how sweet Noctis’ lips were. Everything about him was glorious, and Nyx knew he was making the right decision to give up his vendetta against the Caelums entirely. Thinking about it logically, of course he knew that the Caelums were victims in the accident as much as his family was. His rage back then needed to be directed at someone, something, and they had been the unfortunate casualty. Yet now that rage had turned to love, and all he wanted was Noctis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Nyx said softly, not caring how many times he said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Noctis replied, making Nyx’s heart soar. “Alright. Let me get back to this. I can’t leave Prompto on his own too much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx settled back to let Noctis focus, his gaze through the camera searching for Prompto. There was a moment where Noctis’ smile suddenly shifted, turning to a worried frown. Nyx knew it wasn’t a good sign. Had they spent too long talking about their relationship?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you take my phone out of my pocket and call Prompto?” Noctis asked him. Nyx obliged, knowing this was a matter of importance, not one for joking around in those moments. He dialed Prompto’s number and it went to voicemail almost immediately. “Did he answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nyx replied. He felt a sense of worry and trepidation growing. “I’ll go and look for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Noctis said. As Nyx got up he heard Noctis say, “I didn’t tell Prom to be safe or walk tall. This is my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he knew they had to find Prompto, and fast. It was likely that Prompto had just ended up somewhere and didn’t have a chance to answer his phone. At least, that was what Nyx told himself. A dreaded feeling sunk into the pit of his stomach, like he knew that something was off. Inherently, he just knew that Prompto would have answered the phone if he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once off the roof of the building, Nyx looked everywhere for Prompto. He looked in the strip club, the restaurants, the corney alleys, anywhere that Prompto could have been. He was nowhere to be found, and Nyx felt a certain level of panic rising in his throat. While he didn’t know what their mission was or why they were there, it was pretty obvious that they were tracking someone dangerous. It terrified Nyx to think that he was the reason why Prompto was taken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nyx returned to the roof, Noctis was sitting there on the phone, his head in his hand. At first, Nyx hoped that he was speaking to Prompto, but then it became increasingly apparent that he was on the phone with someone else. Nyx worried that Noctis was going to blame himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t find him,” Noctis said quietly. It sounded like he was crying. “I don’t know! He’s just gone. It’s all my fault. Okay… I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents have ordered me home,” Noctis said, wiping the tears away. “I need to go. Ignis and Gladio are going to do surveillance and look for him over here. You should come with me. They might have questions. Or an interrogation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx nodded, although he wasn’t too thrilled with the idea of having to face the Caelums after earlier today. “We’ll find him, Noct. He’s just temporarily missing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto would’ve never let this happen to me,” Noctis said guiltily. “I need to find him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will,” Nyx assured him, although he truly had no idea if Prompto could even be found. All he knew was that they had to regroup so at one point they could truly find Prompto. For now, though, he remained missing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompto is missing, oh no!!!! Dx<br/>What will happen?! Fingers crossed for nothing bad (I say, having already written the next chapter XD)</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!! I can't wait to post the next chapter! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team comes up with a plan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We found his cell phone and wallet,” Ignis said immediately as they stepped into the conference room, panicking internally. Externally he kept his cool, knowing that they had all gone through protocol to understand what to do and how to bring the lost person home. Then again, no one had ever been taken before. It was why they always went in pairs. Yet Noctis had been careless, and now Prompto was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you find it?” Aulea asked, her arms folded across her chest. Noctis and Nyx were sitting next to each other with Nyx holding onto Noctis’ hand tightly. Aulea and Regis, however, were standing, pacing around the room. They valued Prompto as they would their own son, and they wanted him back all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was on the street,” Gladio explained. “Right outside the Galahdan takeout and across the street from where Noctis had set up for surveillance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was taken right where your camera would’ve seen if you had been paying attention,” Regis said to Noctis. “Instead you were distracted by </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Aulea said, although she, too, glared at Nyx. “Pointing out his mistake isn’t going to help. For now. He knows what he did wrong. Now we need to get Prompto back. Ideas, anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suspect Luche took him,” Ignis offered, taking out Prompto’s phone and unlocking it. He scrolled through the recent texts and messages, seeing a rather racy photo he sent to his current lover and some texts of them rather hitting it off. There was nothing left behind by anyone, no warning, no indication of where he was taken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would make the most sense,” Gladio agreed. “We all know that Luche is a dick, and Prompto recently had a run in with him when he was with Ardyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Ardyn?” Aulea asked. Ignis was surprised. Usually Prompto told the Caelums about his current lover. He wondered why Prompto was keeping it a secret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His current beau,” Noctis explained. Aulea and Regis both looked surprised. “He’s a decent guy, but Prompto said they’re keeping it casual. I don’t think he has anything to do with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Aulea inquired. They all knew how bad of a track record Prompto had with lovers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn’s a lawyer,” Noctis elaborated. “A by-the-book lawyer. He’s pretty good from what research I’ve done on him. Not the type to abduct his current lover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear Prompto made a smart choice of lover,” Regis said with a nod. “But now we have to find Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Ignis offered. “If he has really been taken by Luche then it is likely that he will be trafficked. I suspect that there will be some bidding or auction for those looking to purchase a person. We could take care of the trafficking ring and retrieve Prompto at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad idea,” Aulea admitted. “But I’m afraid that Luche might be aware of everyone to some degree. Prompto is a good friend, and as such, he has many photos of you all on his phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know me,” Nyx offered. They were all silent and looked at him. “I can help. I’m an assassin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was going to kill us,” Aulea snapped. Regis urged her caution, but she still looked at Nyx scathingly. Ignis certainly didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis,” Ignis began, drawing the attention away from Nyx. “Do you trust Nyx, not with your life, but with Prompto’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence from them all as they waited for Noctis’ verdict. With a determined expression, Noctis nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then,” Regis said, glaring at his son and Nyx. “Let them fix what they fucked up in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“I’m sorry, okay?!” Noctis shouted at them. It wasn’t like him to get mad at his parents. Then again, it wasn’t like Noctis to endanger others either. “I fucked up! I know I fucked up, and I got Prompto in trouble because of it too. It’s not like I’m not beating myself up over this already. The shitty comments won’t help me get him back though!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis is right,” Gladio said with a nod. It surprised Ignis. “We all have messed up before. This is the first time Noctis has messed up in a while. Even still, Prompto knew the risks. He was the one who called Nyx there. He told me about the plan beforehand. So can we just focus on getting him back or are we going to accuse each other of failing him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will talk about this at length later,” Aulea said to them. “Fix it. Bring Prompto back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aulea and Regis left the room, leaving the four of them alone. Noctis put his head in his hands, the weight of his mistake evident for them all. Ignis knew that Aulea and Regis were both upset that their son made such a large mistake, and they were likely even more upset that it was for Nyx. Yet their reaction seemed more cruel in comparison to how they usually were, and they seemed to care little about what their own son was thinking or feeling about the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to,” Noctis sobbed through his tears. “I didn’t want him to be in this life in the first place. And now he’s in trouble because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get him back,” Ignis offered reassuringly. He took a deep breath when Prompto’s phone went off. It was a text from his current lover, asking if he was up to anything and wanted him to come over. Frowning, Ignis ignored it. “Luche is the type to want to gloat about his successful capture. He will likely take Prompto to auction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make some calls,” Gladio said with a nod. “Given Prompto’s looks and Luche’s need for retaliation, we can expect him to be sold as a sex slave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis looked up at them with a worry that Ignis understood. “They’re not going to do anything to him. Are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a chance,” Ignis said honestly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Luche tried anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I have to so that it doesn’t happen,” Nyx said to Noctis softly. “I’ll end them all before I let them hurt him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will do as you’re told,” Ignis advised Nyx. Noctis looked at him sharply. “Just because you trust him, Noctis, doesn’t mean I do. He’s never worked with us before, and he did keep the truth from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Noctis said. “But right now he’s the only hope we have to get Prompto back. Unless we involve Prompto’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a terrible idea,” Gladio retorted. “For all we know, his boyfriend is working with Luche.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Noctis said. “The guy is just a standard lawyer. He’s the best guy Prompto had dated… I think ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s keep as many people out of this as possible then,” Ignis advised. “There’s no need to get his boyfriend involved when his boyfriend likely doesn’t even know that he’s a vigilante.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was smart of him to hook up with a lawyer, though,” Gladio stated. “In case we ever need one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Prompto doesn’t think like that,” Noctis pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just focus on what we have to do,” Ignis advised. “The sooner we get him back, the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get started,” Gladio said with a nod. They all moved from the conference room after that, the group of them feeling the tension to find Prompto and bring him home. Ignis kept Prompto’s phone on him, hopeful that perhaps he could somehow reach out to them and let them know where he was. The chance was close to none, but Ignis hoped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis began his research on where the auctions may take place by going on the dark web, looking for any hint or sign of anything. It wasn’t until Gladio had heard from a source to check out a specific website. The moment that he went to the website, Ignis knew that Prompto was going to be sold through the auction house that it advertised. There was a date and time of the next auction, and amongst the suppliers listed was Lazarus, which Ignis knew to be Luche’s last name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to be here,” Gladio said as he leaned over Ignis’ shoulder and looked at the website, set up like it was simply a fancy host club. “I called around and the source confirmed they have a blond guy with freckles and rare eyes. Ignis… it’s likely they branded him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger tore through Ignis in a way that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. “Branded him a commodity to be sold. We will take down this human trafficking ring and save him in the same breath. Nyx better prove his worth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get them,” Gladio said. Ignis nodded. He stood up and leaned against the desk, his arms folded across his chest as Gladio returned with Noctis and Nyx. Noctis’ eyes were red, an easy sign that he had been crying over the situation. Ignis didn’t blame him, but he now needed them to get it together so they could work quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto is going to be auctioned off tonight,” Ignis informed them. “Club I is turned into an auction house for the rich and wealthy looking to purchase a slave for varying reasons. Prompto will be sold as a sex slave most likely. Everyone will know what we’re doing there, save for Nyx.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll need you to go in as someone looking to purchase a new sex slave,” Gladio said to Nyx. “Which means you’ll have to successfully persuade them that you’re wealthy beyond belief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m used to putting on many masks,” Nyx affirmed with a nod. Noctis looked at him with wide eyes. “As an assassin, I can pretend to be wealthy as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis nodded. “If all goes well, you can purchase Prompto outright and the moment he’s in your hands we can take them down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if all doesn’t go well?” Nyx asked. There always had to be contingencies for it all. It seemed that Nyx was aware of that just as much as they all were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The three of us will be with you throughout the process,” Ignis confirmed to him. “You will be the rich Galahdan who inherited a fortune from your family. We will be your bodyguards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure people will be able to recognize us,” Noctis pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not odd for eccentric rich people to have bodyguards that remain anonymous,” Nyx explained, to which Ignis nodded in agreement. He gave Noctis a wry grin. “I’m glad you didn’t know that information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah,” Noctis said. “I’m not a creep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will be his bodyguards,” Ignis elaborated. “And the moment that one of us can grab Prompto, we do so. The main objective is to get Prompto out of there. Then we will destroy the place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, arrest Luche and the others and bring them to justice,” Noctis elaborated for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He made it personal,” Gladio said, his tone serious. “If we have to take him down by killing him, then I don’t see it as an issue. Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto won’t want us to kill anyone for him,” Noctis said. Ignis knew it was true, but he didn’t quite care. “Let’s just take them down how we always do. I’ll ask for his forgiveness afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis nodded, although he was siding with Gladio on this one. “Nyx, come with me. You’re about my size, so I’ll have you dress appropriately for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting for Nyx to respond, he walked over to his closet and looked at the items stored there. Most of them were suits perfectly tailored to his body, but there were a few items that would better suit Nyx. He took out a particular suit and handed it to Nyx, calculating how it would look on the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This should do,” Ignis said. “Get changed. And do not disappoint us. I know that you have earned Noctis’ trust, but I am not so easily swayed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever I can to gain your trust,” Nyx affirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For all I know, you’re doing that as a way to get to us instead of outright attacking,” Ignis explained. “It will take more than correcting your mistake to put my mind at ease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I want to do is love Noctis,” Nyx told him. Ignis could see the sincerity in his eyes, but he had been fooled before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then prepare yourself for a lifetime of vigilantism,” Ignis indicated. “Go get dressed now. Noctis will show you the way to the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Noctis said, taking Nyx’s hand in his. “You can get changed in my room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sex,” Gladio called after them. There was no response, but Ignis noticed the way that Noctis’ ears burned red and he walked much faster than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Ignis asked Gladio now that they were alone and had a plan. “Can we trust him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct’s ability to judge someone hasn’t ever been wrong,” Gladio supposed with a shrug. “Even if he really did fuck up this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope that he’s not wrong about him then,” Ignis sighed. “I’ve never seen his parents so upset before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They got found out by a rogue assassin who fell in love with their son. They’re probably more upset about that than anything.” Gladio took Ignis into his arms and pulled him close, kissing him lightly on the lips. “The fact that Prompto got taken only makes it all the worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get Prompto back.” Ignis looked up at Gladio, his fierce determination winning out over everything. “This place already feels much emptier without him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get him back,” Gladio promised him. “Even if it means I have to kill every single person at that club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the traffickers take them to Club I to be sold off, then there’s a chance that they saw Prompto there before. For all we know, Luche could’ve been hired to track him down and sell him at auction there.” Ignis didn’t like the underbelly of Eos, but he knew that the only way to fight it was to learn about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The entire club is corrupt,” Gladio agreed with a nod. “I wonder if the Caelums will purchase the place once we tell them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They do have a tendency to do that,” Ignis said. “I suspect there will be a great deal more to repair than just a night club’s reputation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their relationship with Noctis is going to need repairing.” Gladio frowned. “They lost their faith in him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Ignis shook his head. “They were angry because they have more faith in Noctis than that. They didn’t think it possible for him to lose his guard for someone like Nyx.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He dropped his guard because he loves Nyx,” Gladio elaborated. “Nyx is a liability and an asset to Noctis. If we don’t get him on board with our mission then it is likely we will lose Noctis forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Noctis will let that happen,” Ignis replied, although he wasn’t entirely sure. If Nyx asked him to run off with him, he had a feeling that Noctis would go. Ignis just hoped that Noctis had the wherewithal to pick someone who wasn’t going to ask that of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it look?” Noctis asked when they returned to the room. Ignis tried to pull away from Gladio as they entered the room, but he had a firm grip and wasn’t letting him go. Nyx looked at them with skeptical consideration, but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you could fit in with the elite,” Ignis replied before giving Gladio a look. Gladio finally released him, and he took a moment to consider Nyx’s appearance. A solid black suit with a black turtleneck and no other adornments. Ignis had to admit that Noctis had good taste in men. Nevertheless, Ignis was only interested in one man, the only one who knew how to please him more than he had ever been pleased before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we do now?” Nyx asked. “Scout the place to figure out its weak points? Or just sit back and wait?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I go to the bank with Noctis,” Ignis indicated. “We can plan on bidding in an auction without money. I do expect the funds to be returned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx looked at them quizzically. “The only time I’ll have it in hand is when you all are present. This isn’t some elaborate ruse to steal any money or hurt anyone. If I wanted to kill you all, I would’ve done it already. I’m here because I love Noctis and I messed up. I’m here to set things right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Ignis said. “I’ll make a few calls before we go to the bank. In the meantime, you better rest up. We have a long night ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis knew they had a sleepless path ahead of them until they got Prompto back. Then again, he suspected Prompto was having an even longer night. The thought of making coffee was on his mind as he left the room, still processing how Prompto was not there, how he was taken as a result of Noctis’ carelessness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ignis walked into the kitchen to make coffee, he found a fresh pot already awaiting him. Nyx and Noctis had opted to prepare on their own for now, but Gladio was still by his side. As Ignis grabbed a mug out of the cabinet, he realized that his hands were trembling. Scolding himself, he set the mug down and took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Gladio said, taking the mug from Ignis’ hands and pouring the coffee for him. “You need to relax for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve never had this happen before,” Ignis said softly, careful that no one else heard him. Aulea and Regis were already terribly angry at Noctis and Nyx. He didn’t want his worries and fears made worse. “We’ve never lost anyone like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get him back,” Gladio promised him. He handed Ignis the mug. It was warm to the touch, made just the way Ignis preferred it, and all the better for Gladio to be the one to put it together for him. “There’s a first time for everything, and we all knew going into it that it might be the day one of us doesn’t come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ignis said with a nod. “And that’s fine if it’s me or you. But Prompto? He wasn’t born into this life. I know Noctis has been trying to convince him to get out and pursue photography as a career instead. What if we’re too late? What if we can’t save him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s our kid brother that no one wants to see in this life,” Gladio agreed. “But he is, and it’s his choice to be with us. Now we just have to get him back. Maybe this will convince him to take a break from this for a bit. He’s a good guy, but we know he’s not cut out for this life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto is stronger than any of you give him credit for,” Aulea said as she stepped into the kitchen. “He trained with all of you and has succeeded just as you all have. He’s more loyal to us than it appears my own son is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Caelum,” Ignis said, standing just a bit straighter. “Forgive me for saying so, but Noctis is loyal to the cause. Have you not had a moment of difficulty where you had to choose your heart instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Aulea replied bluntly. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at them. “You misunderstand, Ignis. I married Regis because of this life. I gave birth to Noctis to carry on this life. One day, Noctis will marry someone who we deem suitable to lead this group. We wanted to give him the choice to pick the best person for him between Prompto, you two, and Ravus Nox Fleuret. Instead, he chose someone else entirely. Someone who sought to kill us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A worthy adversary turned into a reliable asset,” Ignis pointed out. “We are grateful for being raised in this world, grateful for all you have done for us. Noctis is much the same. Yet he has made it clear that he is the only one in control of his heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is my son,” Aulea said. “Where did I go wrong? I should’ve just had Prompto and Noctis marry once they graduated high school. Prompto would do anything for us in a heartbeat, and it would’ve kept him out of the arms of those horrible men he’s dated in the past.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was startled by such an admission. Aulea and Regis were very kind and loving parents, but this was a new side of them that he had not seen. Noctis certainly had a legacy to fulfill, a mission to continue, but only now was Ignis seeing just how much Aulea and Regis really sought to control his life. He always suspected they were grooming them all to be better vigilantes, to be the next in line, but now he worried that none of them really had as much freedom as they had made them all believe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Prompto will agree with that method,” Gladio said, his frown signifying he was concerned just as much as Ignis’ was. “I’m pretty sure Prompto has met someone decent that he really likes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I tell him to end his relationship with whoever he’s seeing currently, he will do it.” Aulea looked at them as if it wasn’t really a question at all. Ignis worried that she was right. If Aulea demanded it of him then it was likely things wouldn’t end well. “We’re the only people in his life that he considers family. He will not want to lose us over a guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get Prompto back first,” Ignis decided, his own thoughts churning now that he was seeing this different side to Aulea. “After that, Prompto will be able to be with who he wants. Just as Gladio and I are together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you two had the common sense to recognize a good thing in front of you,” Aulea commented. “When you retrieve Prompto, I will assess who my son will marry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aulea left then, and Ignis and Gladio looked at each other with a sense of growing dread. Just who did they work for?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The big question: Are Aulea and Regis good people?<br/>The bigger question: Will they get Prompto back</p>
<p>Stay tuned! I'm sorry the update took forever. Things have been hectic and I've barely had a chance to write anything. I hope you are continuing to enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto is taken</p>
<p>TW: Subject matter may be difficult for some people to read. It includes topics of abduction, sexual slavery, assault, torture, and other elements that may be difficult for some readers. Please read at your discretion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto had climbed down from the rooftop to give Noctis and Nyx a chance to talk, hoping that things worked out between the two. It was fairly shortly after that Prompto saw Luche, leering at him with a smile that made him shudder. Taking his eyes off of Luche had been his first mistake. His second mistake was practically walking into the hands of Luche’s partner in the human trafficking ring, Tredd. He was subdued and taken away very quickly after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Prompto was caught, he was left to wait and wonder what would happen to him. He awoke to find himself in a cage, a collar around his neck with a chain attached to the floor. Looking around, Prompto noticed that he was with other caged people, many of them very beautiful. They were in a dark room with a single light overhead, the sound of footsteps beyond a set of double doors with occasional conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Prompto whispered, grabbing at his collar and trying to find a weak point. The others in the cages didn’t seem so enthused to get out. He wondered how long they were there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t struggle,” a blond guy in the cage next to him said. Prompto looked at him, hesitating for a moment. “If you struggle then it’ll just be worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get out of here,” Prompto said. “I can’t be here right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The more fight you have, the more they like to take it out of you,” the blond guy elaborated. “I heard them talking. They have someone interested in purchasing you outright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not for sale,” Prompto snapped. The doors to the room opened, and everyone went still, silent, terrified. Prompto glared at Luche and Tredd as they stepped into the room, smiling at him like he was a prized coeurl that had finally been caged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’re awake, sweetheart,” Luche said as he crouched down and looked at Prompto, laughter on his lips. “Such a shame. I’ve been trying to get you here for a while now, but it’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> we broke up that I succeeded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Luche,” Prompto snapped, realizing what Luche meant. He had always been Luche’s target. There wasn’t one point that Luche considered him to be a good boyfriend. He was just a commodity to be stolen and sold off. Prompto thought of Ardyn in that moment. He longed to be in Ardyn’s arms, where he knew he was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” Luche sneered. He stood up and looked at Tredd. “Get him ready. Brand him too. Careful. He bites.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luche laughed as Tredd unlocked the cage. He then proceeded to unlock the chain from the ground. Prompto knew it was futile, but he had to try anyway. Panicking he tried to scramble his way past Tredd and Luche, only to find himself in Luche’s arms as he cackled and Tredd’s strong grip on the chain. They were enjoying the torture of the two of them subduing Prompto, and tears came to his eyes as he felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are gorgeous,” Luche laughed as he grabbed the back of Prompto’s hair and tugged hard. “And your ass is one of the best I’ve ever had. I can’t wait to see how much we get you for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” Prompto asked him, the tears descending down his cheeks. “Why me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your eye color is one of the rarest in Eos,” Luche explained. “Many men and women will pay a lot of gil to own someone like you. We have an interested buyer already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to make you look even prettier for the crowd,” Tredd said, tugging on the chain as Luche let him go. Prompto resisted, pulling away from him as much as he could, until he felt Luche strike him from behind. The pain coursed through his body, and he collapsed onto the ground. Feeling another kick in his ribs, Prompto let out a whimper as the pain exploded in his chest. “Don’t break him too much. He needs to be put on display tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Luche indicated. “Several buyers love to heal the sick and wounded. They’ll hurt their slaves again and again and again just to nurse them back to health.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure tonight’s bidders will be happy to do that themselves,” Tredd offered. Nevertheless, he tugged on Prompto’s chain, the collar painful around his neck. “Get him up, Luche.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Prommy,” Luche said in sing-song as he grabbed Prompto’s shirt and forced him to his feet. Prompto let out a strangled sob, his head pounding and his ribs aching. “No fight left in you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Prompto gasped, grimacing at Luche. “You have no idea what you did when you took me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luche and Tredd both laughed at that. With a pause, Luche backhanded Prompto, hard. Pain tore through his face and he tasted blood. Everything went blank for a long moment, and when he came to, Tredd was telling Luche off for striking him. He was half collapsed in Tredd’s arms, too weak and in too much pain to fight anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Tredd said, practically carrying Prompto towards the exit. “We need to get you ready for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but he was in too much pain to do anything other than let Tredd drag him towards the next room. A new wave of panic overwhelmed him when he saw the tattoo machine and chair. Struggling, Prompto managed to break away from Tredd, but it was no use. Luche was laughing the entire time, delighted to see Prompto so tortured, as he was grabbed by Tredd once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to be able to do anything if he’s like that,” the guy in the room said. “He’s got more fire to him than the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The others had time to learn their place,” Luche said. “He still thinks that he’s going to make it out of here a free man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well subdue him already,” the tattooist said. Luche turned to Prompto, who was trying to fight against Tredd’s strong grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got just the thing.” Luche took a syringe out of his pocket, uncapping the needle. Prompto let out a scream when Tredd grabbed his hair and roughly pulled, exposing his neck for Luche. With another scream, Prompto felt the needle enter his neck and the contents poured into his bloodstream. A moment later, a calm washed over Prompto and he went limp, his body too heavy for him to lift. “Drugs always work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you just use that from the start?” Tredd asked as he maneuvered Prompto’s bruised body towards the tattoo chair. He roughly laid him on it and looked at the artist. “He’ll be for sale for sex. His branding should reflect that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was vaguely aware of what they were doing, letting out a whimper as the tattooist grabbed his wrist and began to brand him as a sex slave. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and when they were done, Prompto’s new tattoo was branded onto his wrist. It was a barcode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Luche said with a sneer at Prompto. Leaning over Prompto, Luche smiled at him as he sat there, trapped within himself, numb and unable to move. “You deserve this, you know. You were stupid enough to believe that a guy like me would ever want to be with you. You’re only good for one thing, Prompto. And now we’re going to sell you for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to stop him, Prompto sat there as Luche kissed him, a rough and angry kiss that spoke of no gentleness or tenderness. Prompto trembled, his tears cascading as Luche pulled away and looked at Tredd. There was an order for Tredd to dress Prompto, leaving Prompto to stare helplessly as Tredd pulled out an array of clothing items for Luche’s approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one is perfect,” Luche said. He handed it to Tredd. “Put it on him. If I do, I’ll probably have a last taste of him before we sell him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really have it bad for this guy,” Tredd said with a laugh. Luche gave him a look. “What? You do. Upset you’re not buying him yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was the one who got away,” Luche teased. “But now I finally got him. And he’s going to get us some good money. Now get him dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tredd proceeded to maneuver Prompto around like a doll, taking his clothes off, bathing him, and putting him in white lingerie. The white underwear was lacy, barely covering his cock and exposing all of his ass. The top was gossamer, baby doll style, with a part in the middle that exposed his petite stomach. Tredd put a shimmering lotion on him and painted his lips to make them just a bit more pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they were done, Prompto started to come to a bit more, the drug wearing off just a bit. He let out a soft groan, trying to find his way back to sobriety so he could find another way out of there. Between the drug, the collar around his neck with the chain, and the pain, he didn’t know if he would have a chance of escape. What would happen once he was put up for sale? What if the others didn’t reach him in time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clients are starting to arrive,” Luche said when they were done. “Let’s get them all lined up. Save him for last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was taken out of the room, able to walk now, towards a larger room that he recognized as Club I. There were others being sold, including the blond who was in the cage next to Prompto. They were all lined up, including Prompto. Luche and Tredd went through them all, most of them dressed in similar clothes that Prompto wore. Once they were all evaluated and inspected, they were then sent back to their cages that had been moved to the main floor. They were all put on display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” the blond guy asked Prompto after Tredd and Luche left. Prompto was laying in the cage on his side, chained up and hurting, his body still heavy from the drug he had been given. Prompto let out a whimper, the most noise he could make in response. He hoped that his friends would come and save him soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed, though, and eventually Tredd and Luche came back into the room. The drug had worn off of Prompto by now, and his entire body ached. It hurt to breathe, his wrist hurt from the tattoo, and his head and face hurt from being hit. Tredd and Luche kept everyone in their cages, but they were loudly announcing for them all to look alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having some elite guests coming to see you all before the auction starts,” Luche announced. “If they take a liking to you, consider yourselves lucky. You won’t have to go to auction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto summoned the energy to make his way to the very back of the cage, keeping himself as small as possible so that hopefully no one would notice him. Unfortunately, Luche noticed. He grabbed a chain and walked towards him, a spiteful leer on his face. Prompto tried not to let out a noise, doing what he could to keep himself brave like the others would in this situation. He was terrified that they wouldn’t even come for him in time or at all. What if they just thought he was better off gone? Noctis had been trying to get him to leave the group, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you front and center,” Luche said with a grin. “Which is why you’re going to be out of your cage entirely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luche opened the cage and chained his collar to the one in his hands, releasing the other in the cage. He tugged on the chain, pulling Prompto out of the cage and towards a platform where the DJ normally performed during normal club hours. There, Luche chained him to a hook on the floor. When Prompto tried to sit down in defiance, Luche grabbed his hair and pulled it back painfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will remain standing,” Luche commanded. “If you sit even once without my permission, I will shoot you in the head. There’s a market for dead pretty boys too, you know, and I’ll make just as much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded slightly in understanding, his fear telling him to just cooperate. It was clear that Luche would be willing to do anything to keep him under his control. Luche released him, and Prompto inhaled painfully, trembling as he remained standing while the door to the club opened and a handful of people walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terror gripped Prompto when he recognized one of the men Tredd and Luche welcomed, as if he was a repeat customer. Gil, Ardyn’s ex, was amongst them, dressed in a black suit, standing taller than all the rest. Terrified, he thought about how he really didn’t know Ardyn that well. If Ardyn had been with someone like Gil, did that mean that he, too, was into this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to remain still, as if it would somehow keep him invisible, Prompto watched as the three men and one woman that were there to potentially purchase a human being walked around, looking at the people in the cages before Tredd and Luche brought them all up to the platform to assess Prompto’s value. Prompto avoided looking at Gil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a rare one that we just got,” Luche announced, as if he was a jewel instead of a person. “His eyes are the rarest color, with hints of violet in it. Very few in Niflheim have eyes this color anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you come across this creature?” Gil asked, and Prompto felt his ears burn red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheer luck,” Luche laughed. “I almost had him once before, but we just got him yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much are you looking for him?” Gil asked. Prompto looked at him, his eyes wide. Gil was smiling, like he had caught him in his trap and was pleased with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is the only one who isn’t for sale until the auction,” Tredd explained. “With as rare as he is, we expect the bids to get quite high.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will pay triple whatever the highest bid is,” Gil offered. Prompto saw the eagerness in Luche’s eyes, and dread coursed through him. “He’s just what I need to complete my collection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A wonderful choice,” Luche praised him. “We can discuss the details after the auction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Gil replied. They moved on from him then to take their seats that were put out for the guests. All save Gil. He smiled at Prompto as he approached him, standing so close they were almost touching. “I know who you are. With you belonging to me, you’ll have to watch as I steal Ardyn away from you. No one turns me down. You are going to make a wonderful little pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread tore through Prompto. Gil knew that he was dating Ardyn from the park, and he wanted to get Prompto out of the way while making sure that he suffered for it. Panic threatened to overtake him, and he watched in growing dread as Gil chuckled and walked away, joining the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look alive everyone!” Luche said after a few minutes of speaking with Gil. “We’re opening for auctions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned before turning away from Prompto and opening the doors for the others to join them. Prompto didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was shocked to see how many men and women were there with bodyguards, happily looking at the people in the cages and Prompto on the stage as if they were merely shopping for a new pet. Prompto felt like he was facing the end of his life as people stared at him, admiring his eyes, his freckles, his blond hair, his petite frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when he noticed a man approaching with three bodyguards wearing blank face masks. He would recognize their silhouettes anywhere, even without recognizing Nyx’s face. Embarrassment tore through him then as he thought about what he was wearing and how he had been so easily caught. No one else would have been caught like he was. He was too weak, too useless. Maybe he belonged here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx said when he approached, his voice low. “Hang in there. We’re here to get you out. We’ll outbid everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t matter,” Prompto replied, hastily looking around to make sure Luche and Tredd weren’t paying attention. “Someone came in beforehand and said he’ll pay triple what the highest bid is. His name is Gilgamesh, and he’s the tall guy with the long white hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll stop him,” Nyx promised him. “Hang in there. We won’t let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go,” Prompto encouraged them, panic overtaking him. “Luche’s on his way over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx and the others walked away, leaving Prompto to stand there, trying not to look hopeful that there was a way out. Luckily, Luche approached him instead of Nyx, leaving the four of them to go and talk to Gil. Prompto didn’t know if they would be successful, but he knew that if anyone could get him out of there, then it was them. His suspicions about Nyx were likely correct as well. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been there, ready to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to make me a lot of gil,” Luche said with a dangerous grin as he unbolted the chain and held it in his hands firmly. “I hope you enjoyed your last moment as a free man. What? Nothing to say now? I figured you’d have more fight in you. Then again, you were always easy to bend over and fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears came to Prompto’s eyes as Luche laughed, pulling him along with him. It was difficult not to take what Luche said to heart, knowing that he had been so easily seduced by Luche when they first got together. It was all just a ruse, and Prompto had luckily gotten out the moment he realized it. It didn’t matter though. Luche still got him in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Put back into the cage, Prompto watched as, one by one, the people were taken up and sold off at auction. He looked at each person, knowing that they all deserved to be free, and then looked at the crowd as they continued to outbid each other. How could someone be so cruel as to purchase another person? Gil was cruel enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was Prompto’s turn, he felt embarrassment course through him once more, knowing that his friends were in the audience watching. They were not weak like he was. They weren’t going to let anyone treat them horribly, date a terrible person, get caught and sold to the highest bidder. They were strong, and Prompto was just a weak pathetic excuse for a vigilante. Noctis had been right. He shouldn’t have even gotten into the life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bidding started off quickly, and Prompto was left to stand there and watch as person after person bid for him. It baffled him when a bidding war started between Nyx and another person, driving the cost into millions of gil. Nyx was the one who ultimately won out, but Prompto knew he would still be going to Gil if things took a turn for the worse. Looking at Gil in the audience and his smug smile, Prompto knew he was thinking the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All winning bidders, please remain behind so that you may collect your belongings and submit payment,” Luche said. “Your new pets will be appropriately clothed to go home with you. To the winning bidder of our Nif beauty, please come see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was taken by Tredd, his hand tight on the chain, pulling him towards Luche. The others remained in their cages, waiting on the two traffickers to take them to get changed. When Prompto’s chain was put in Luche’s hands, he had a dreaded feeling that they weren’t even going to let him change. He was going directly to Gil as is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately you have been outbid by a silent bidder,” Luche said to Nyx as he and the others looked at him. Prompto felt his desperation rising as Gil approached them, and Luche put the chains and key to the collar in his hands. “He promised to pay three times the amount the highest bidder reached, and it’s already being wired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along, pet,” Gilgamesh said with a smile at Prompto. “It’s time to show me what your pretty mouth can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gil pulled him away from the group, and Prompto looked behind him at Nyx and the others desperately. He gripped the collar, clawing at it as he dug his feet into the ground and struggled against Gil’s strong grip. There was no way he was going to win this tug of war, but he hoped to stall him just enough so that the others could enact whatever plan they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will behave!” Gil snapped. He backhanded Prompto, which sent him sprawling to the floor, the pain the only thing he could comprehend. When his vision came to, he looked up at Gil, his defiance escalating when he heard the sound of guns cocking. Gil’s eyes narrowed at Prompto. “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose to the likes of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shriek tore from Prompto’s lips as Gil stomped on his leg, shattering the bone and sending such pain throughout his body that he felt himself losing consciousness. He told himself to stay awake, to keep going, but when he realized he was being carried out by Gil, he knew that he had blacked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunfire filled the air as Gil hurriedly took him outside and to a car waiting for them both. Prompto let out a cry of pain when he was practically tossed into the backseat, feeling himself lose consciousness once more. When he came to, it was because he was flung forward into the back of the driver’s seat. Gil had slammed on the breaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!” Gil demanded as Prompto used whatever strength he had to gather himself and look up. Out of those who came to rescue him, it was Ignis who had intercepted the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me go,” Prompto said weakly. “If you do, then maybe you’ll live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gil turned and looked at Prompto, his eyes wide in shock and fear. Ignis started towards the car, his gun drawn and ready to shoot. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis unlocked the car door by shooting the door handle. Wrenching the door open, he pressed the gun to Gil’s temple, still wearing his mask. Prompto was too emotional to not wear his heart on his sleeve, despite the many masks he wore, but Ignis was always composed. Right now was one of those moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a choice,” Ignis said through the mask. “Either let him go or die. If I’m in a decent mood, I will perhaps honor your wishes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just a slave,” Gil tried. Ignis struck Gil with the butt of his gun, then pressed the barrel against his temple again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try this again,” Ignis said. “Release him, or die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him then!” Gil snapped. Prompto got up and opened the car door, the pain in his body louder than the chain attached to the collar on his neck. Sirens went off in the distance, the police alerted by the gun fire. Ignis kept the gun trained on Gil as he used his free arm to reach for Prompto, who desperately grabbed for him as he fell to the ground, in too much pain to move. Hurriedly, Gil tossed the key for the chain at Ignis and slammed the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gil sped off into the night, not hesitating to leave now that the police were on their way. Prompto gasped as Ignis helped him up, the pain radiating throughout his body. “You have to go! The police are coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving without you,” Ignis insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you take me with you then people will be able to point it out to the police. They’ll trace it back to you. Just go. I’ll call you when I’m at the hospital.” Prompto was glad he had the wherewithal to tell Ignis that. He could tell from the hesitation that he was thinking about it. “Seriously. Just go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prom…” Ignis brought Prompto over to the club, leaning him against the front of it as he sat on the ground, everything throbbing in pain. “The moment that you get a chance, call us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Prompto promised. “Be safe. Walk tall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words did the trick. Ignis nodded and ran as the police sirens grew dangerously close. Prompto weakly put up his hands the moment the police arrived, their guns drawn and ready to shoot anyone dangerous. Prompto had no doubt in his mind that Tredd and Luche were already dead and the others freed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, son,” an officer said as he approached him, crouching down and looking at him in concern. He had piercing blue eyes, but they weren’t unkind as he looked at him. “You’re safe now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to call my family,” Prompto tried as the cop called for more backup and ambulances. He then told the others where to go, how to break down the area, and what to do before turning back to Prompto. It was strange. Prompto had thought the cops were incompetent. This man seemed on top of everything. “My family is worried for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll call them for you,” he said. “I’m detective Leonis. We’re going to have to get you to the hospital and take a statement from you. I just need you to stay strong. Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto replied. He didn’t feel strong. If anything, he felt that he was fading away into unconsciousness quickly. Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought about how he just wanted to be with Ardyn. Safe. “I need to call my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One step at a time,” Leonis said with a frown. “What’s your name, son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto Argentum,” he said. The detective wrote that down as more sirens sounded in the distance. “But my family is the Caelums. Noctis is a brother to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Leonis looked at Prompto sharply, his expression changing in an instant. He looked concerned, worried, and nearly frightened. “The Caelums? Prompto… I need you to be honest with me. Were they involved in this tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Prompto asked, his heart racing in his chest. There was no way that this guy could know the truth about them, could he? If he did, why wasn’t it out there in the news? Why weren’t the police hunting them? “No. They don’t bid on humans like they’re cattle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what… You know what? Nevermind.” Despite his dismissal, Prompto had the fearful suspicion that this man was aware of their vigilantism. He wouldn’t give them away, though. Not after they had given him everything. “Let’s get you in the ambulance and get that chain off you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gilgamesh has the key,” Prompto said, thinking about how Ignis was the one who really had it. Detective Leonis wrote down the name. “I don’t know his last name. I only know his first cause he tried to buy me out of retaliation for me dating his ex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Leonis looked at Prompto with a perplexed expression as the ambulance arrived. He then spoke into the radio attached to his vest, making Prompto’s anxiety spike. “I’m going to be staying with the victim, P. Argentum. Continue securing the scene. Drautos, you got this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it,” a voice replied, his tone just as serious. Prompto knew then and there that he was in the hands of one of the most capable detectives in the world. It worried him instead of providing him reassurance, and he thought about how it might have been better to disappear with Ignis in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to get you to the hospital, and I’m going to take your statement along the way,” Detective Leonis said as paramedics rushed over to them. “Before we get you on the stretcher, I need to take some photos for the crime scene. I’m sorry about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what you have to,” Prompto said, tears in his eyes as the detective took out a camera. “It’s not anything worse than what they did to me in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Leonis was quick to take the photos, done by the time a stretcher reached them. He crouched down and looked at Prompto in concern, assessing what the damage was. The paramedics had him step aside so they could do the same, ultimately deferring to the detective’s help to put him on the stretcher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to hurt no matter what,” Prompto said grimly as the detective offered to help put him on the stretcher. “My leg was broken and I have broken ribs. There’s no good solution.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very smart,” detective Leonis pointed out. Prompto shrugged then winced from the pain of it. “Alright. Hold on and take a deep breath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto did the opposite, holding his breath as the paramedics helped Prompto onto the stretcher with the detective’s assistance. It was painful, but the moment they were done, he was able to rest and breathe again. Exhausted and in agony, Prompto let his head rest on the back of the stretcher, closing his eyes temporarily while the paramedics got him onto the ambulance and got an IV in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to need you to stay awake,” detective Leonis advised him. Prompto’s eyes fluttered open, and he let out a small grunt of assent. “You have a concussion, and they’ll only give you pain meds if you stay awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay awake,” Prompto agreed with a nod. A moment later the paramedics inserted the pain meds. He was aware that the detective likely wanted to wait to ask him for a statement until he was highly suggestible from the pain meds. They had all been trained to deal with the effects and still keep their secrets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you want to tell me what happened?” Detective Leonis asked, taking out a recorder and turning it on as the paramedics set off for the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend and I were in the Boroughs,” Prompto began, careful to make sure he was phrasing things to avoid any suspicion. “I was trying to help him fix things with his boyfriend after they had a fight. They met up and started talking, so I walked away a bit to give them privacy. I ran into Luche Lazarus, my ex-boyfriend. After he took me, I realized he only dated me with the intent of selling me as a sex slave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems you keep some very unconventional company,” the detective said, his brows raised at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sighed, tears coming to his eyes. “I haven’t made the best choices when it comes to partners. Mostly guys that seem nice at first but end up being dicks. Luche was definitely the worst. He attacked me and tried to rape me when we dated. I was lucky enough to fight him off and run away. He’s terrified me since that time, and I avoided him at all costs. But then this time… he had the upper hand before I could do anything. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he rape you now? After catching you?” The detective looked a bit more empathetic now that the surprise had worn off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto said. “Thankfully. Sucks I don’t have any of his DNA on me though to tie him to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto… Luche was killed in the gunfight.” The detective confirmed what Prompto thought was true. He had never seen his friends kill before, and tears came to his eyes. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just… overwhelmed. Sorry.” Prompto reached up and wiped his tears away. “This has been a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. Can you explain to me what happened? We’ll get into what Luche did to you at a later date. I just need to know who stopped this.” It was the question Prompto was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. There were these masked guys who were just there. When I was handed to Gilgamesh, they started firing on everyone.” Prompto was going to keep it vague at that point, but not so vague that the detective was suspicious. “They were with someone, but I think the guy hired them for the night? I didn’t see much of him because I was being taken out by the other guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This other guy… he’s your boyfriend’s ex?” The ambulance stopped. They were at the hospital, but the detective didn’t stop from asking the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My boyfriend’s a really great guy. He’s a lawyer. Works hard. Takes really good care of me. I think I love him.” Prompto didn’t expect himself to say it, his training failing when his heart was thinking about Ardyn. “But his ex is a dick. He tried to get him to leave me while I was standing right there. I’m not surprised he was there and tried to buy me. It was revenge for my boyfriend picking me over him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know your boyfriend isn’t involved or doesn’t like this kind of stuff?” Detective Leonis looked at him as the paramedics opened the back door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know him,” Prompto insisted, his heart longing to be with Ardyn. He was the one that Prompto wanted and needed most, and it would be a while before he even got in touch with anyone to find him. He kept the business card Ardyn gave him in his wallet, which was now lost. “He’s gentle and kind. I’ve seen him escort spiders out of his place. He just doesn’t hurt people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you got a good one then,” the detective conceded. “Hold onto him tightly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Prompto felt tears come to his eyes, his heart aching. “Can you find him for me? My phone was lost and any of the other contact info I have for him was in my wallet. I don’t know where that is either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his name, Prompto?” the detective asked him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn Izunia. He’s a lawyer. I already said that, but he’s a great defense attorney.” Prompto felt his tears spill out. Would Ardyn even still want him now that he had gone through this? Or would he be left alone again, thought of as disgusting and horrible and not worth his time or effort? As much as Prompto had wanted to keep things casual, he fell for Ardyn too quickly. And now he was likely going to lose him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Prompto,” the detective said. “I’ll get in touch with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said, his sob just slightly muffled. All he wanted was Ardyn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompto just wants his Ardyn :(</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading and waiting patiently for a new chapter! These chapters take a bit longer to write since they're longer. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn receives a call</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ardyn had worried that Prompto had lost interest in him since the last time they saw each other when he stopped hearing from him suddenly. They had spoken every day, practically during every moment that Ardyn had free, and then suddenly there was nothing. Worried, he thought about reaching out to Prompto and trying to sort things out, but then he realized that he had no idea where he lived. Instead, he reached out to Prompto and asked if things were okay. There was no response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was, until he received a call. It was from a number he didn’t identify, but that wasn’t against the norm. Clients often called his cell phone if they knew someone who had the information instead of his business number. It was late at night, which meant the person was likely in prison. He didn’t expect what he heard, and his heart sank into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is detective Leonis with Insomnia PD,” the man said over the phone. “I’m calling on behalf of Prompto Argentum. He asked me to call you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Ardyn asked. Was this why Prompto kept him close in the first place? Did he need a lawyer to help him with something he was involved in illegally?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto was injured tonight,” the detective said. “He’s at Insomnia General and asked if I could give you a call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?!” Ardyn asked, his speculation turning to immediate worry. “Is he alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The details of what happened are part of an ongoing investigation,” the detective said. There was a pause. “Prompto was abducted. Anything more than that is the subject of the investigation. He has some injuries, but he will be okay. I think he wants to see you more than anything right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on my way,” Ardyn assured him, the fear gripping him tightly. Prompto had been abducted?  “Thank you for calling, detective. What room is he in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective gave him the details as Ardyn hurriedly changed out of his nightclothes into a button up coeurl print shirt, the top two buttons remaining undone, and black jeans. It had been an outfit he had bought with the hopes that Prompto would like it on him. Pulling on his loafers, he made sure to memorize the details the detective told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you get here, I will be on hand,” detective Leonis continued. “Prompto will need some help going forward. He has some broken bones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever he needs, I’m there for him. Thank you, detective. I’ll be there shortly.” Ardyn ended the call, his panic overwhelming him. Prompto was hurt. He had been foolishly thinking about Prompto’s waning interest when he had been abducted. Why didn’t he realize that Prompto wasn’t the type to just disappear on him? He should have known that something was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to the hospital was more than a bit reckless, but the streets of Insomnia were fairly quiet due to the hour of the night. Ardyn was there quickly, rushing to get to Prompto as fast as possible. He only stopped when he saw a gift shop with flowers for sale, thinking about how Prompto likely didn’t expect to receive much of anything. He stopped to purchase a bouquet of sunflowers, something that reminded him of the light within Prompto, and carried on his way up to the room, his nerves growing by the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn knew what room was Prompto’s before he even reached it. There was a detective leaning against the clear glass wall of the room, the glass door slid open so the staff could keep an eye on the patient. The moment Ardyn approached, the detective sensed his presence and turned. He looked tired, concerned, nearly mournful. What had happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn Izunia, I presume,” detective Leonis said as he walked towards him and approached Ardyn before he could get closer and see Prompto. They shook hands, and Ardyn suddenly felt awkward about bringing the flowers. Was it inappropriate? “I’m detective Cor Leonis. We spoke on the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for calling me,” Ardyn replied, his voice slightly hoarse from being dry. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay,” Cor replied. “I suspect he’ll need care, both physical and emotional. I’m concerned about him going home to his friends, who will likely offer to care for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that?” Ardyn asked, confused. Prompto only spoke highly of his friends, of Noctis and Ignis and Gladio. Noctis seemed fine, even if Ignis and Gladio had rubbed him wrong at Club I. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a hunch,” Cor said, keeping something close to the vest. He was hiding something. Ardyn could tell through his experience as a lawyer and growing up with his brother. “Would it be wrong of me to ask you to offer your place to him to recover? He’s spoken so highly of you that I’m half convinced you’re his prince charming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn flushed pink at that, his heart aching pleasantly to know that Prompto had spoken to the detective about him and that he was the first one that Prompto reached out to over everyone else. Maybe there was something just beneath the surface with his friends that he missed. “Of course. I would love to have him there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Cor said with a nod. “One more question. Prompto was unsure, but what is Gilgamesh’s last name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sinking feeling nearly overwhelmed Ardyn, and his eyes went wide. Did Gil have anything to do with this? Was he responsible for abducting Prompto? He gave the detective the information he had, including the phone number and place Gil was currently staying at that he had from the phone conversation he had with Gil before Prompto visited last time. “May I ask why you need this information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Prompto was abducted, he was taken by a trafficking group,” Cor explained, his gaze sympathetic. “His buyer was Gilgamesh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn felt his heart nearly stop. “This is my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Cor said, nearly reprimanding him. “Prompto was scouted and taken by two unrelated parties. He would have been in this predicament with or without Gilgamesh being involved. And if you allow yourself to feel that guilt then it’ll destroy him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Ardyn asked, surprised by the ferocity in Cor’s voice and his assumption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been talking about you a lot. Which means he’s been talking about how he’s worried you won’t want him anymore because of this. He’s a good guy, but he’s insecure. With the influences in his life… He could use someone looking out for him.” Cor sighed and ran his hand over the back of his head. “I’m just rambling. I guess this guy just has me wanting to look out for him like he needs a parent or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does have that effect on people, whether as a parental figure or lover,” Ardyn agreed. His heart ached at the thought of Prompto worrying about him leaving because of what happened to him. He understood the worry, but it was entirely unfounded. “I will make sure he knows he’s loved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. And uh… just warning you. The hospital staff are looking for something that I can pick the lock of his collar with.” Cor looked distraught as he told Ardyn that there was a collar around his neck. Ardyn’s eyes went wide. “There’s a chain attached. Try not to freak out too much when you see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Ardyn assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Cor said, turning and guiding Ardyn the few steps to the room. There was a curtain pulled up around Prompto’s bed, masking what awaited him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more nervous now, Ardyn followed Cor into the room and beyond the curtain. Prompto was sitting in bed, a thick metal collar around his throat with a long chain attached to it, the lock large and evident. His face was bruising already, his both cheeks welling with garish blacks and violent purples that covered his gorgeous freckles in a shroud of pain. There was a cast on his leg, his head was bandaged due to a wound on the back of it, and his chest was wrapped tightly beneath his gown. Several IVs were sticking out of them, and Ardyn could tell by the way Prompto’s eyes were glazed over a bit that at least one was pain medication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn,” Prompto said with a soft smile, his eyes tearing up and his expression looking nearly pained from his relief to see him. It took everything in Ardyn’s power not to burst out into tears as he walked over to his bedside. He wanted to reach out to him, but every part of him that he could see was either bandaged or bruised. “You came.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did, my love,” Ardyn said. He settled for running his hand through Prompto’s hair, gentle so as not to hurt him. “The moment I knew, I came for you. Perhaps it’s a bit old fashioned of me, but I brought you these sunflowers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said, a tear streaming down his face that managed to escape him. He inhaled sharply and winced in pain. “Sorry. Broken ribs. I’m just… really happy you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn felt a tremble of his own inner turmoil, his own worry, within him at the shudder of pain Prompto had to endure. To know that he was happy to see him broke his heart, thinking of all the pain he had to endure just to get to this moment of happiness. Prompto truly was a light in the darkness, and he wanted to just hold him in his arms entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere,” Ardyn promised him. “I will be here the entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said I can leave tomorrow,” Prompto offered. “Then I just gotta rest at home. Good thing I recently cleaned my apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor gave Ardyn an unnecessary look but one that was well taken. “Detective? Might I trouble you to ask the staff for a vase or something to put these flowers in. I wasn’t thinking when I bought them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Cor said with a nod. He took the flowers and left the room, clearly trusting Ardyn to speak with Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the edge of Prompto’s bed, Ardyn took one of Prompto’s bruised hands into both of his, gently bringing it to his lips and kissing it lightly. When he set it back down, he held onto it, then looked up a Prompto with a soft smile. The metal collar glared at him, and he wholly ignored it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Ardyn said, his voice soft, warm, and inviting. “I want you to come home with me while you heal. Consider it selfish of me, but I would feel much more relieved to have you in my flat where I can spoil you. It would put my mind at ease to know you’re cared for, and I’d love to have you there regardless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes went wide, his surprise evident. Yet he was smiling too, and Ardyn couldn’t help but return the smile with one of his own. Before he could reply, though, a voice at the door interrupted them. “That won’t be necessary, thank you. Prompto will be staying with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn turned around to see a woman and man he recognized as Aulea and Regis Caelum walking into the room, followed by a group of men who Ardyn mostly identified. There was one he didn’t, a tall man with long hair, who was holding Noctis’ hand, clearly his boyfriend or lover. The look in Aulea and Regis’ eyes concerned Ardyn, though. They walked as if they owned everything. And everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Caelum!” Prompto exclaimed, looking more worried than excited. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now child,” Aulea said with a soft and soothing voice that Ardyn found to be quite venomous. She glared at her son, who looked thoroughly put in his place. What had happened? “You did nothing wrong. Now, about this matter of where Prompto is staying while he heals. He will be staying with us. We have full staff to care for his every need. He won’t want for anything. It’s the least we can do after my son’s foolishness leading to your pain, Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn didn’t know what was going on or why Aulea was blaming Noctis for Prompto’s wounds. All he knew was that he did not like Aulea instinctively and that Cor had been right to ask him to take Prompto home with him. This wasn’t something that he wasn’t going to back down from, but if Prompto insisted on going with the Caelums then he would be helpless to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Ardyn said in confusion. “I don’t know how you’re related to Prompto and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Aulea interrupted. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. Prompto is more precious to us than he will ever be to anyone else and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Ardyn interjected, thoroughly abashed by her comment. “You know nothing of our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is fairly telling, I should think.” Aulea looked triumphant, like she knew she was winning this argument. “I’m like a mother to him and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Cor said, coming back into the room. Ardyn sensed the tension in the room shift from him and Aulea to everyone and Cor, save for Ardyn himself. He was carrying a vase with the sunflowers in it and set it next to Prompto on a counter so he could see them. He folded his arms and looked at the Caelum group with a harsh glare. “He is here to heal, and I am here to guard him and recover any other details he may have about what happened. If you are not here to wish him well, then I recommend coming back when you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> should leave,” Aulea said petulantly, pointing at Ardyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto requested that I call him and ask him here,” Cor explained, not budging an inch. “As for you, I don’t know how you knew to come here. No one notified you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aulea opened her mouth then closed it, as if she had been caught in some lie that Ardyn was missing. After a moment, she seemed to redirect her rage. “Might I have a word with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cor Leonis</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the hall? Just you, me, and Regis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor nodded and gave everyone a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave or I’ll have you kicked out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He followed Aulea and Regis into the hall, and Ardyn immediately heard angry whispers. It was Ignis who shut the door to the room, effectively silencing Aulea and her attitude. Ardyn looked at them, wondering if they were going to convince Prompto to go with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Prompto said, a sad look on his face. “Thanks for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ignis said. Ardyn wondered what he meant by </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he had a feeling there was so much that he was missing. “They haven’t found a way to get that off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto said. “I don’t have the key.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Ignis replied, as if there was some sort of understanding between them. “Let me help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis pulled on latex gloves hanging on the wall, as if he knew not to put his prints on it, and walked over to him. Ardyn half expected him to pull out the key, but instead he took out a small kit that looked like a series of tools used to pick locks. It confused him even more than if he had the key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” Ignis asked, looking at Ardyn. Wordlessly, Ardyn got up and watched as Ignis seamlessly took his place and began to work on the lock, like he knew how to do this and it was just a matter of fact that he would get it off. “I think it is best if you stay with Ardyn for the duration of your healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Prompto asked, his surprise hurting Ardyn’s heart. He would have chosen Aulea. “I mean, I’m cool with it and want to, but why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Ignis said as something clicked in the lock. He made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tch</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound, as if he was annoyed that it was taking longer than usual. The lock caught, and a moment later there was the sound of the collar coming off. “Aulea and Regis have plans, and they’re not something that any of us are amenable to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of plans?” Prompto asked. Ignis pulled away the collar and chain, setting them on an empty chair as everyone remained standing. Ardyn didn’t know what to do, but when Prompto patted the seat next to him, he smiled warmly and sat next to him again. It was a moment that he cherished, especially when he felt Prompto immediately grab his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like marrying you and me together,” Noctis said. Ardyn and Prompto both looked at Noctis in surprise. “They brought you in because they thought you’d be a good match for me, Prom. They planned this from the start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Prompto said, his desperation growing in his eyes. His hand squeezed Ardyn’s, as if he was afraid. “I don’t like you like that, Noct. No offense. I’m with Ardyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know,” Gladio said, his arms folded across his chest. “We’re not gonna let it happen either. Noctis and Nyx are together. You and Ardyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how do we stop it?” Prompto asked. “I mean… It’s your parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t rule the world, Prom,” Noctis said. “I know it feels like that, but they don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will they kick me out if I refuse?” Prompto asked. He was trembling. Ardyn squeezed his hand reassuringly, even though he had no idea what was going on. Prompto looked terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know,” Noctis replied. “You have a lot of healing to do anyway. And Prom? We’re all kind of hoping that you’ll get out. You’re amazing and we love you too much to see you hurt like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about you guys?” Prompto asked. He looked like he was about to cry, as if his world was crumbling around him. “You guys aren’t getting out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s a choice between keeping you safe or staying, we’ll all leave,” Ignis said confidently. The others nodded in agreement. “Aulea and Regis are more dangerous than they appear, and it’s becoming increasingly clear that means for everyone. We’ve all been groomed, but we don’t know what that means exactly. All of us will be taking a break while we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be staying with Nyx,” Noctis indicated. “Ignis and Gladio aren’t going back either. We’ll all come visit you at Ardyn’s, but please don’t go back with them. Once my mom has you, she’s not going to let you out again. It’s not safe there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I’m not wholly certain of what is going on,” Ardyn interjected, feeling foolish when all eyes turned on him. “I am a lawyer and am familiar with acquiring emergency restraining orders. If it is necessary. Although you will have to document why you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the threat of it alone should work,” Ignis said with a nod. “Thank you, Ardyn, for that. This life is more volatile than we expected, Prom. We need to look at who is pulling the strings and why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, although he was crying. He reached up with his other hand and wiped away his tears. That’s when Ardyn noticed his wrist was bandaged as well. “Thanks guys. I’ll go with Ardyn. I was going to anyway, but this makes it an easy decision. But… You deserve the truth, Ardyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Noctis asked, his brows raised. “He might hate you for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another nod, Prompto wiped the tears away once more. “I know. But I can’t let someone I love not know anymore. Even if all I have left is just the memory of being with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That reminds me,” Ignis said. He took out Prompto’s phone and wallet and handed it to him. “Sorry. This is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled at Ignis as he accepted it. Opening up the wallet, Ardyn watched with wide eyes as Prompto took out the business card he had given him. And he had just said that he loved him? Ardyn’s heart was thumping in his chest, and he wanted to reassure Prompto that whatever it was, he would still love him as well. Yet he remained silent, his heart preparing for whatever was to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember that time that we were talking about the vigilantes running around and I compared myself to Peter Parker?” Prompto asked. Ardyn’s eyes went wide, his mind connecting the dots before Prompto ever said it aloud. “Well… Yeah. I guess I am like Peter Parker. No super powers though. We’re just… a team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of you?” Ardyn asked, looking around at the men in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All save Nyx,” Ignis clarified. “He’s an assassin for hire. Well, I’m not sure if he’s staying on our team after helping us tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helping you?” Ardyn looked back at Prompto, suddenly understanding everything. “You rescued Prompto tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault that he got taken,” Noctis explained. “We were on a stakeout to get info about the human trafficking and were aware of Luche’s involvement. But Nyx found us and Prompto left so we could talk out a fight we had. By the time we talked it out, Prompto was already taken. We had to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luche was involved?!” Ardyn asked, his head whipping back around to Prompto. “And you knew?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know until just the other day,” Prompto explained. “Long after we had broken up. It was the day in the park that we saw him, actually. He told me after he took me that he only dated me with the thought of selling me. I was always a target to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight,” Ardyn said, trying to make sense of everything as the facts kept adding up more and more. “You are the vigilantes who have been running about Insomnia and stopping crimes and dropping criminals off with evidence at the police station? And Aulea and Regis are the ones pulling the strings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were doing it long before we were,” Noctis said, nodding. “It’s a family business, something we’ve done for generations. Ignis and Gladio were born into it too. Prompto wasn’t. He was just my friend at school, hanging around because his parents are shit. And my parents are shit for recruiting him to try and arrange a marriage between us. I’ve always wondered how awesome you would’ve made your photography business if you said no, Prom. I’m sorry for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I might get the chance now?” Prompto offered. He looked at Ardyn. “That’s my secret. It’s a big one, I know. We’ve all just… been trying to make a difference and keep criminals off the streets. Well, that’s why I said yes to joining them. Now though… I don’t know what’s going on. But if this is all coming to an end, maybe it’s a good idea to start looking at photography as a career.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do, Prom,” Noctis encouraged him, like an older brother trying to get his younger sibling on the right path. “You weren’t born into this. You can get out at any time. We’re still best friends. That will never change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, but he turned back to Ardyn. “Well… if you hate me now, then I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” Ardyn took a breath, trying to consider everything. “I just need a moment. Excuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears came to Prompto’s eyes, but he withdrew his hand and nodded nonetheless. Ardyn got up and left the room, hearing hushed whispers down the hall that were gradually escalating. He walked far enough until he could hear the gist of it, trying to make sense of everything that Prompto had told him. He heard Cor’s voice arguing with Aulea and Regis, and he knew that the three knew each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are recruiting now?!” Cor demanded, his tone incredulous. “After what you swore you’d never do what Mors did to Titus and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Titus was a traitor, especially when he took you with him,” Aulea snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Titus and I left because we couldn’t live with you two marrying instead of Regis and Clarus,” Cor snapped. “It’s why Cid and Weskham left too! I swear, if I get even a shred of evidence against you guys-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be powerless against our lawyers,” Regis said, his tone much more calm. “You know this, Cor. You cannot fight us, and it’s why you haven’t brought us in all this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t brought you in because I hoped you would be better than your father, Regis,” Cor said angrily. “But you’ve recruited someone who had no chance against you! Took him in as a kid, groomed him, prepared him to be a vigilante. What else? Did you plan on marrying him to your son the way you two were arranged?... Oh Six, you did! You two are dangerous, and he probably only thinks the world of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn thought about what Cor had said. If Prompto’s parents were, indeed, horrible, then it was obvious that he didn’t have a chance against the Caelums’ sway as a child. He had been raised in an environment and taught to believe that being a vigilante was okay. The others were much the same. They had all been raised into a life that was beyond their control, and now they were trying to get out and insisting Prompto got out first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ardyn really loved Prompto. It was so clear to him, so clear that he couldn’t just let him go, that his heart ached at the thought of being without him. He really would do anything for Prompto, and if that meant helping him to get away from a cult-like vigilante group, then he’d do it. It was such a simple answer to a complicated situation, but Ardyn knew without hesitation that he would do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Ardyn returned to the room to find Ignis sitting with Prompto, who was doing a poor job of holding back his tears. To think that he was crying because he stepped out nearly devastated Ardyn in that moment. The others looked at him then at Prompto. It was Nyx who spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should give them some time alone,” Nyx offered. The other three didn’t budge at first, but then Ignis kissed Prompto’s brow and stood up, nodding at Ardyn with a serious look. It was a look that hoped for a good answer but expected honesty. Despite Noctis being the son of a Caelum, Ignis was clearly the leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the room and closed the door behind them, standing in front as if to protect the two of them from Aulea and Regis. Ardyn smiled gently at Prompto as he wiped his tears away quickly. Sitting down next to him, Ardyn held out his hand. Prompto put his hand in his, and Ardyn placed his other hand on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Ardyn began, noticing how the love of his life looked like he was going to cry right away. That really was what Prompto was to him, and it was so obvious that he found himself tearing up at the thought that he almost lost Prompto without even knowing it. “I love you. So much so, that I’m never going to let you go. Not if you want me. It was a lot to process, and I’m still processing it. But I don’t care where you come from. I care where we go. Together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto burst into tears. They steadily flowed down his cheeks. “I love you too. I just… I just love you, Ardyn. I don’t want to go anywhere else. I’d give up everything for a chance to be with you. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to give up anything you don’t want to,” Ardyn assured him. “But please listen to your friends when it comes to making that decision. Noctis is begging you to get out and away from his parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going back,” Prompto agreed, shaking his head. “I talked to them about what happened, and… I can’t do it. I’m not strong enough to go through something like that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me?” Ardyn offered. “In your own time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping his tears away, Prompto nodded. He told Ardyn everything then, from the start through to the end, from how he was taken to Ignis holding a gun to Gil’s head and demanding Prompto’s freedom. Ardyn was shaken from the ordeal Prompto survived, how Gil had been there and actually attempted to buy a human being, let alone Prompto, how Prompto was more worried about being rejected than what had happened to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto… I’m so sorry,” Ardyn said. He gently reached over and cupped Prompto’s face, careful of the many injuries and bruises. He had. “If I find Gil before the cops do-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Prompto said desperately. “Don’t even talk to him. He’s not worth it. He’s not worth your life or mine, and that’s what you’d be giving up if you went after him. Ignis didn’t kill him because he knows the cops will get him. He wasn’t smart about it. The cops know who he is. There are bank records showing he paid for me. The idiot wired the money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn was a bit taken aback by Prompto’s surety that Gil would be caught, but he was also a bit impressed by him. It was as if there were no more secrets between them, and now they could just be honest. All the times that Prompto held back made so much sense, and yet Ardyn had seen him for who he truly was all along. Noctis was right; Prompto wasn’t a vigilante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Ardyn assured him, still cupping Prompto’s face. He leaned in and kissed him, a soft and gentle kiss that tasted of the salt of both of their tears. “I won’t do anything to let him come between us. No one can come between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one,” Prompto promised him. He kissed Ardyn this time, applying more pressure than Ardyn had while hungrily caressing him with his tongue. Ardyn was all too eager to match his hunger, pleased that he would at least be able to kiss any emotional pain away, even if for just a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They only pulled away when the door slid open once more and the rest of the crew entered the room. Ardyn took hold of Prompto’s hand and squeezed it encouragingly, knowing that he was about to face Aulea and Regis and tell them he was staying with Ardyn. He knew not what awaited Prompto as a result, but he knew that he would stand by his side regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for getting the chain and collar off,” Cor said to no one in particular. “I’m assuming you used gloves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Ignis replied. Cor nodded in consideration, grabbing a bag under a cabinet and using medical gloves to put it in there as evidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Prompto,” Aulea said, looking both annoyed and ready to go. “Have you decided what you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to stay with Ardyn,” Prompto said, his tone sure despite the slight tremble in it. He was squeezing Ardyn’s hand hard, and Ardyn knew that this was a difficult thing for him to do. “I love him, and I’m going to be selfish and let him spoil me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Aulea said, looking at the others. She forced a smile when she looked at Prompto. “Of course, my sweet. When you feel better, you can come back and we can talk about next steps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m not coming back,” Prompto said. Aulea’s eyes widened. “What I went through… I can’t do that again. Noctis isn’t at fault either. I’ve been thinking about taking my photography more seriously and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t come back, you will not get </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of our support,” Aulea threatened, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him. “You will be cut off from all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of us,” Noctis said, challenging his mother. “You can’t keep him away from me. He’s my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not be welcome at the manor,” Aulea added. “And if you get into trouble, you’re on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not,” Ardyn assured her, offering her a smile, one that was petty and very triumphant. Aulea glared at him. “He has me. He has his friends. I may not be as wealthy as a Caelum, but I do well enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not getting a different photographer for my modeling career,” Noctis told his mother. “He’s worked hard for you his entire life. He deserves to do what he wants without worry of being held back or harmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would never harm you, my dear,” Aulea said to Prompto. It was something that Ardyn found he almost believed. There was a condition to that, and Ardyn understood that well. She would never harm Prompto unless he turned them in. Then it would be an all out war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mrs. Caelum, Mr. Caelum,” Prompto said, his voice wavering as he cried. “For everything you’ve done for me. I’m sorry I’ve failed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is to be expected,” Aulea said, turning her back to Prompto. “You aren’t a Caelum and you never will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stormed off with Regis before anyone could say anything else. Noctis looked at Prompto with a resigned sigh. “Thank the Six you’re not a Caelum. Just so you know, Prom. I’ve been hoping for you to get out and go for a photography career for a while. They might be disappointed, but I’m proud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all are,” Ignis assured him with a nod. He looked at Cor for a moment. “Officer, might I have a word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Cor said. The team walked out together to talk to the detective, leaving Ardyn and Prompto alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad that’s over with,” Prompto said, his shoulders untensing as he rested against the pillow for his head. He looked at Ardyn with a soft smile. “Will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my love,” Ardyn replied, kissing Prompto’s forehead gently. “I’ll stay with you forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ardyn is a sweetie and is like I JUST LOVE PROMPTO AND I WILL STAND AGAINST THE CAELUMS TO PROTECC</p>
<p>There's gonna be some non-vigilante stuff ahead now cause Prompto is gonna be with Ardyn &amp; trying to get out. (And some more sexy times from different characters but I WILL NOT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY XD) </p>
<p>Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter! I'm so sorry it's taking a while to get it out. I promise I'm full steam ahead with this fic! And I hope you all enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto goes home with Ardyn</p>
<p>TW: Physical attack/attempted assault</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto made his way home with Ardyn with no small amount of trepidation, his fear that Aulea or Regis would somehow pursue him putting him on edge. Yet that didn’t happen. When he was released from the hospital, Ardyn took him home to his flat. The moment they stepped over the threshold, Prompto felt relieved, like he had stepped into a sacred area that others couldn’t touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to be okay with me here?” Prompto asked, not for the first time, as Ardyn helped him to the bedroom to rest. Everything was so exhausting right now, his broken bones more pained than he cared to admit. The hospital had given him pain medication, but Prompto tried to take it sparingly so that he didn’t rely too much on them. He had seen what became of addicts when they started out by taking necessary medication at first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto, my dear,” Ardyn said with a soft smile. He adjusted the blankets so that Prompto was comfortable. It was difficult not to think about how he would love for this to be his true home, especially now that he wasn’t allowed back at the Caelums anymore. “You are quite alright to be here. I offered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said, exhaling slowly. It hurt to breathe due to his broken ribs. “I’m-I’m not used to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have they done before to care for you when you’ve been hurt before?” Ardyn asked him as he sat down next to him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Prompto, who happily rested his head against his lover’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s never been something as bad as this,” Prompto explained, thinking about the other times he had been hurt on a mission. Usually it was just the typical broken bone or an occasional sprain. “But when I’ve broken bones before, it’s pretty much just been me taking care of myself. Sometimes I’d stay at the Caelums, but most of the time I just stayed at my apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So they never offered you any assistance like they did at the hospital then?” Ardyn asked him. Prompto shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now. You’re safe here where I can spoil you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ardyn,” Prompto said, looking at him with a soft smile that was still slightly pained. Whether it was from the trauma or the physical pain, he could not tell. “I just… I don’t deserve this. I’m a vigilante-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ex-vigilante,” Ardyn qualified with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, knowing in his heart that it was time to do it. If Noctis said it was too dangerous for them all, then he knew that he was going to have to stay away. What would happen once they asked him to come back, though? Would he even be able to? Looking at Ardyn, he didn’t think he had it in him to stay away, and that meant leaving that life behind, if not for him than for the man he loved. “I’m an ex-vigilante and I’ve really only brought you grief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says?” Ardyn asked with a smile. “You’ve brought me so much joy that I swear my heart has been beating for the first time in years. No one did that but you. Sure, with joy comes sorrow. But I believe we can make our way through that. Together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too good to me,” Prompto sighed, feeling tired from the pain medication that the doctors had him on. He rested his head against Ardyn still, not really wanting to part from his comforting touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really not,” Ardyn promised him. “You’ve just been treated badly enough that you don’t know what you deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Prompto said, thinking of all the times he was treated quite well. His friends cared for him greatly, right? But that wasn’t the same as getting the help he truly needed when the time came. Usually they were off on a mission, doing what they could to protect the city. If someone was injured then the Caelums considered them useless until they were better off. “Maybe you just spoil me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a bit of both,” Ardyn suggested. “After all, it’s so lovely to spoil you. And I do think it’s what you deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a while after that, and Prompto wondered if maybe he was destined to always feel like he didn’t deserve anything that Ardyn gave him. Would there be a day where he truly felt like he deserved to be loved by someone as great as Ardyn? Ardyn deserved everything he wanted, and Prompto considered himself lucky that he was one of those things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by Ardyn humming a melody, something that Prompto had never heard before. Curious, he looked up at Ardyn. “What are you singing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, my love,” Ardyn said, as if he had disturbed him. It was the other way around. If anything, it was lovely. “Since meeting you, I have been tapping more into my creative side and have a few melodies I may compose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto had never thought that Ardyn was a composer. He looked at him, ignoring the pain with a small wince. “I would love to hear everything you compose. It’s amazing! I mean, you are so incredibly talented from the start, but to compose your own melodies?! Wow. My boyfriend is gorgeous and talented.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn flushed pink, smiling but not exactly displeased. Prompto beamed at him, unable to help himself. He truly thought that Ardyn was magnanimous in all aspects, and to know that he got to witness just a shred of it was beautiful. Beyond just a simple joy, Prompto felt grateful to have Ardyn in his life, open to sharing all the good and bad things that their existence brought with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m devoted entirely to you,” Ardyn promised him. He kissed the top of Prompto’s head, making the blond let out a squeak of delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always thought it was impossible,” Prompto explained, feeling more than a bit sheepish. “I mean, no one has ever loved me before. Not really. And well… There was Luche.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t need to look at Ardyn to know he was frowning. “That’s why you have me now, my love. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same for you,” Prompto agreed. He rested his head against Ardyn’s chest once more, thinking about how Ardyn was writing his own music. “I have a friend who is a pretty good singer. If you want to write some music and record it, I bet she’d be into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Ardyn asked, clearly surprised. “I don’t know if it’s that good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it is,” Prompto insisted. “You’re more talented than you think. Do you want to play it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I can,” Ardyn said, although he sounded a bit reluctant. “It’s not that good, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares about good or bad?” Prompto pointed out with a smile. “Just enjoy it. If I only cared about good or bad then I wouldn’t have even started photography.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. Okay, one moment. I’ll be back.” Ardyn kissed Prompto’s brow and got up, leaving Prompto alone for a time. When he returned, he had his violin and bow in hand, looking at Prompto with more than a little nervousness. “Are you sure you want to hear it? I admit I’m not the best, and your photography is far better than anything I’ve seen before. I just don’t want to let you down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, you won’t let me down,” Prompto encouraged him. “You’re way more talented than you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn nodded, although he still looked nervous. With a deep breath, he positioned the violin and began to play, a beautiful and soulful melody that moved Prompto deeply. He could picture the longing, the desire, the desperation, and it moved him to tears. When Ardyn finished, he looked at him, startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Prompto said, wiping the tears away. “It’s just that it was really beautiful. I loved it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Ardyn asked, still just as startled. “You’re not just saying that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not, I’m not,” Prompto insisted. “It’s really gorgeous. Seriously, Ardyn. You’re more talented than you give yourself credit for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to play more for you?” Ardyn offered, his cheeks bright red. Prompto smiled at that, unable to help himself. “It’s only if you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied softly. “I would really love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn sat next to Prompto on the bed, his feet planted on the floor, as he played a variety of songs, most of which were original creations from Ardyn himself. Prompto enjoyed each melody, no matter how sad or longing they were. It was so beautiful, and he was in awe of how talented Ardyn was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the phone rang and Ardyn had to stop playing. He got up and made his way into the other room, answering the phone there instead of in the bedroom. Prompto didn’t pay it any mind, although he was constantly worried about Ardyn ultimately deciding to get rid of him for what had happened. How much longer would it be before Ardyn decided that he couldn’t handle an ex-vigilante? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Ardyn said from the other room. There was a long silence. “I’m sorry to hear that, Aera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto froze at the name, knowing that Ardyn’s ex-wife was currently with his brother, Somnus. Why was she calling? Why did Ardyn sound so sad? Was he going to kick him out and accept Aera back? Tears came to his eyes as his breathing became rapid, more shallow, and he tried to tell himself to calm down. Ardyn wasn’t Luche. He wasn’t going to hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Ardyn said into the phone. There was another silence. The brand on Prompto’s wrist felt like it was searing his skin, and for a moment he felt trapped, like he was back in the cage and couldn’t get out. He reached up, expecting to feel the metal collar around his neck when there was nothing. “My partner is currently under the weather, and we won’t be able to accommodate any guests. I hope you and Somnus make up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a small whimper, Prompto leaned his head against the pillow, telling himself that he was fine. Everything felt like it was closing in though, and he worried that someone would come for him and hurt him. What if Luche was still alive in actuality? What if detective Leonis had been wrong? Terror seized him, and Prompto let out a small sob as he could’ve sworn he heard Luche’s voice.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I will always be coming for you. You’re only good as a sex slave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m back Prompto and-” Ardyn began as he stepped into the room, stopping when he saw Prompto’s tears as he hyperventilated. “Prompto?! What’s wrong?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I…” Prompto tried, unable to find the words to say. Ardyn immediately got in the bed with him, adjusting him until he was resting his back against his chest. “Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, Prompto,” Ardyn said, making calming and soothing noises. He gripped Prompto’s hand and placed his other on his chest. “I need you to slow your breathing down, Prompto. Take it slow and easy. Follow my breathing. Okay? Can you nod for me if you are going to try?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded right away, and he tried to pay attention to how Ardyn breathed. Slowly, he began to get his breathing regulated, taking slow and even breaths as well as he could. It hurt and took a long time before he felt calm enough to speak, and by then he was just exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Prompto finally managed, too tired to say much else. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize, my dear,” Ardyn assured him. “Having panic attacks after what you’ve been through is normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could’ve sworn… I felt like I was back in the cage, listening to Luche saying so many terrible things,” Prompto cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my love,” Ardyn said with a gentle soothing voice. How did his voice always just sound so perfect? How was he able to make Prompto feel so vulnerable and so comfortable all at once? “You were having a flashback. It’s alright, I’m here. You can tell that you’re safe when you’re with me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” Prompto said, trembling in Ardyn’s arms. “Yes. I’ve always been safe with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, my love,” Ardyn said, holding onto him as he rocked Prompto soothingly. “I will never leave you alone and unsafe. I’m sorry I had to get the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Prompto insisted. “I’m sorry that I worried you and fell apart without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll help you get put back together again, Prom,” Ardyn promised him. “How would you feel about seeing a doctor for your flashbacks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a therapist?” Prompto asked him. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea. I’m not rich, though, so I don’t know what I can afford.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay for it, my love,” Ardyn reassured him. “And no arguments. I get to spoil you, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too good for me,” Prompto said, the first time he vocalized his worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Ardyn reassured him. “People in the past have made you devalue yourself and abused you horribly because they convinced you it was what you deserved. I’m not going to do that to you, Prompto, because I can see that you deserve the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto cried, his body wracked with physical pain and emotional torment. No one had ever embraced him like this. No one was there for him to help him when he was sick or injured. No one helped him when he was emotionally devastated. As much as Ignis hated picking up the pieces, he never saw the pieces beyond a few tears. Prompto had never been vulnerable enough with someone that they really saw how compromised he felt. Not until Ardyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Prompto,” Ardyn said soothingly, holding onto him still. “I’m never letting you go. Not unless you want me to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to let go,” Prompto cried, his heart aching terribly, as if the floodgates opened to a world of pain that he never had a chance to look at, much less process. “I love you so much, Ardyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m here, love,” Ardyn promised him. “I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t know how long he was crying for, but he knew it was a while. By the time he finished crying, he was more than a little exhausted. He shifted just a bit, showing Ardyn that he was alright now, and his boyfriend finally released him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you comfortable again, love,” Ardyn recommended, moving so that he could help Prompto rest again. He helped Prompto back into his spot, a grimace on his face as Prompto winced and whimpered from the pain of it all. “I’m going to get you some more pain medication, alright dear? I’ll be back in just a moment. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said with a nod, looking up at Ardyn with all the gratitude he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn smiled at him gently as he took Prompto’s chin in his hand and leaned down. He kissed Prompto lightly, the feeling such a sweet sensation compared to what he felt just a short while ago. Patiently, he waited, reminding himself that Ardyn was coming back, that he was safe. Ardyn did return, as promised, with something for Prompto to drink and his medication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said as he took both from Ardyn. “You’re really great, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think so, then I’ll believe you,” Ardyn said with a soft smile. Prompto took his medication as he got into bed with him again, just taking the time to relax. “It will be a shame when I have to go back to work. Will you be okay when I do? I can work from home for much of it, but there will be some days that I need to be out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay,” Prompto said with a nod. “I promise. I know that I’m a mess now, but I will get it together. It’s just been rough these past few days. But I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to get it together, Prom,” Ardyn explained. “I don’t mind if on the days that I have to go out that you have a friend or two over. I just want to have a plan in place for those days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto bit his bottom lip, thinking for a moment. “Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Just in case, you know? I mean, I’ll be fine so you don’t have to worry and everything. If that’s okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my darling,” Ardyn said, smiling as Prompto blushed at the use of the term. “And I’ll be here to provide you all the comfort and joy I can when I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already do,” Prompto insisted, still red. Did he have any idea what kind of effect he had on him? “I guess I should check with the guys that it’ll be okay for them to visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When the time comes, dear,” Ardyn assured him. There was a knock on their door, and Prompto startled. Who was visiting? Was it the police? Had they overheard Prompto’s confession to Ardyn? “Just a moment, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn kissed Prompto’s forehead and got up, making his way to the door. Prompto had his phone on hand, ready to call the police at any moment. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The police are after me,” Gilgamesh said on the other side of the door. Prompto panicked. He struggled to get out of bed, the fear gripping him as he barely sat upright. What if Gil would hurt Ardyn? He couldn’t let that happen. Desperately, he texted Noctis, terrified of how powerless he was right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Prompto:] Gil is here! I’m so afraid. Ardyn is talking to him, but I can’t defend him if he gets hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Noctis:] On our way. Just stay where you’re at. Ardyn won’t let anything happen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ardyn replied, his voice callous and uncaring. “I spoke with detective Leonis last night. Turn yourself in, Gil. There’s no escaping the police at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Prompto thought about what else to do. He texted detective Leonis, knowing that he might be a better help. Letting him know the address, Prompto indicated that Gil was there and they needed help immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?!” Gil demanded. “What did you say?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should ask you the same,” Ardyn snapped. “What did you do to Prompto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he here?” Gil asked, his voice thin, as if he hated Prompto. Terror continued to grip him, and he worried for Ardyn’s safety. Trying desperately to get up, he managed to stand on one foot off of the bed, but when he reached for the wheelchair he was supposed to use, he fell to the ground with a painful </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Ardyn said suddenly. “Goodbye Gil. Don’t ever contact me again. Prompto is the love of my life. Not you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one says no to me!” Gilgamesh asserted. There was the sound of the door being slammed back, and Prompto panicked. Ardyn needed help, and he needed it quickly. He didn’t have a gun, but he could try to get to the kitchen and grab a knife. “You are mine, Ardyn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Prompto gasped, forcing himself onto his feet. His pain was nothing in comparison to the thought of losing Ardyn. Nothing would hurt as much as that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring his pain, Prompto managed to make his way out into the kitchen where Gil had forced his way inside. He was on top of Ardyn, who was struggling to get the larger man off. Prompto took the opportunity to grab a butcher knife and make his way over to Gil, ready to stab him in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door burst open before he could. Nyx and Noctis were there, both with guns drawn, and they quickly pointed them at Gil’s head. Prompto managed to make his way over, and he grabbed Ardyn and pulled him away from Gil, the knife pointed at Gil. Ardyn clutched onto him in terror, and Prompto ignored the pain of his grip and only stared at Gil angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re outnumbered,” Prompto snapped. “Give up, Gil. Ardyn doesn’t want you. You chose Somnus, and now you have to live with the consequences. You can’t force him to love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Police!” Cor announced as he made his way through the door. The moment he assessed the scene, Prompto knew that he was aware of their vigilante activities. He barely took stock of Nyx and Noctis pointing guns at Gil. “Thank you for keeping a watch on him. I’ll take it from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll resist,” Prompto warned him, his body trembling from the pain. He held onto Ardyn tightly with one hand, though, not letting his guard down as he held his shaking hand outward with the knife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor took out his handcuffs while Nyx and Noctis still pointed their guns at Gilgamesh for backup. He was quick to cuff his wrists behind his back, heaving him to his feet as he read Gil his rights. Cor was swift, decent, and good at what he did. Prompto would have admired him for that if he wasn’t in so much pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cor said to Nyx and Noctis. “You two would do well in law enforcement. Think about it. You wouldn’t have to stick to the shadows. I’ll be in touch to get your statements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor forced Gilgamesh out of the flat, and Nyx followed after him to make sure he made it safely to the car. Noctis immediately approached him, kneeling down and looking at them in pained concern. “It’s okay, Prompto. Hand me the knife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Prompto trembled as he flipped the handle of the knife and held it out for Noctis to accept. His best friend took it, and the moment that he did, Prompto collapsed onto the floor with a pained grimace. He felt so weak now, so exhausted, but he didn’t care. As long as Ardyn was safe, he would suffer as much as he needed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Prompto asked Ardyn, his chest heaving as he took one painful breath after another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Ardyn replied, although he was shaking. “I never thought Gil would do such a thing… I’m… I’m quite shaken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you?” Prompto asked, barely managing to get the words out. “Where did he hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Ardyn insisted. “Just rattled.” There was a pause, and Ardyn suddenly turned to Prompto, realizing he was there. “Are you okay?! You shouldn’t have gotten out of bed! You’re too injured!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Prompto said, rather unconvincingly. His lungs felt like they were about to burst, if only for his broken ribs. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t going to let you suffer on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s stubborn like that,” Noctis replied. “C’mon, Prom. We need to get you into bed or on the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you choose,” Prompto conceded. “Wherever you want. There’s a wheelchair in the bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” Noctis offered without thinking. He got up and made his way into the bedroom, leaving Prompto and Ardyn alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Prompto said to Ardyn. The barcode on his wrist ached painfully. “If I hadn’t been taken, none of this would’ve happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Ardyn insisted. Prompto turned his head and looked at him, his expression pained. “I promise you, Prompto. Gil was bound to do this just by my rejection. I would have rejected him with or without you. Now, please. Don’t ever do something like that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises, Ardyn,” Prompto wheezed out a laugh. “I’ll never stop protecting the people I love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Ardyn insisted. “I can’t see you die for me, Prompto. Or for anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto thought about what he was saying, and tears came to his eyes. He didn’t think that Ardyn would care for him so much, and he realized that he wasn’t just surviving for himself now. Ardyn wanted him not just to survive. He wanted him to thrive. If he was going to be any type of partner for him, Prompto had to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise it won’t happen again,” Prompto said softly. “I’m sorry, Ardyn. I didn’t think. I just acted. Act first, think later. That’s what I was always taught.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to think that anymore,” Ardyn promised him. “I know it’ll take time, but I’m with you. You can depend on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot I need to undo,” Prompto said, watching as Noctis returned with the wheelchair. “I don’t even know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start by trusting me,” Ardyn urged him. “We can do this. Together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn held out his hand, his expression pleading, desperate. Prompto knew if he took it then there would be no going back to the life he knew before. This would be the moment he would need to decide whether or not he was going to entirely let go of his training and his past and embrace a future without being a vigilante. He thought it was at the hospital, but now he realized he hadn’t let any of that go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decidedly, Prompto took Ardyn’s hand. There was no future if he didn’t have Ardyn in his life, and his love for him was stronger than any other power in the cosmos.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompto loves Ardyn enough to take care of himself, and if that's what it takes for him to get better then he'll do it. :3</p>
<p>Sometimes, for people who don't value themselves very much, it's easier to want to get better for someone other then themselves, especially since it's someone who loves them very much. &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry it's been taking so long. I'm planning on writing the next chapter soon but life has been really hectic lately. Please be patient with me ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>